


深い森の中で

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 111,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 伴灵附身paro，零雀身体里多住了“某个人”的意识。可以简单理解为类似玛丽安娜in阿妮娅的形式，但具体原理不同。部分大前提和背景人物关系参照剧场版，各方面私设成吨。含有部分基于复活作PV（非复活作剧情）进行的衍生创作内容。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Chapter 1

他在无人之处独自漫步。

踩过砂石，踩过碎裂掉落的枝杈，踩过雨后裸露出的草根与湿润泥土。沿途疯长的枝叶拉扯着他的衣摆，掀开披风的一角，又无力地松开弹回原位，簌簌声平息后一如旧貌。他走得很缓，耗费许久才步行至残旧的建筑前方，略一停顿便迈步踏入其中。树木与海潮的声响霎时间淡去了，白昼被隔绝在外，沉闷的黑影向他笼罩而下。他走向前方，触碰破损的石壁，起先是有所阻隔的，待他稍作思考后，才将紧裹的手套缓慢拉下一侧。

然后他用赤裸的手掌再度搭上石壁，目光上移瞥向纹路断裂处，轻轻叹息了一声。跳曜在他指尖的微弱温度大抵是跋涉至此产生的错觉了，他这么认定，却还怀着一点儿微不足道的念想。他在此时终于摘下面具，恢复更为自由通畅的呼吸，前额抵上扶在高处的手背时，额发里侧隐约有潮湿的热度。

男人就这样倚靠在这里，安静地阖拢眼目，让呼吸变得轻而缓，让跋涉过后残余的躁动在身体中沉寂而下。良久良久，原本被隔绝在外的海潮声又回归了，荡涤在他耳际，温柔地将他的意识吞没。

数日以来他都在时差轮番倒错中过活，在总算抽出身来的情况下，继续维持清醒和昏沉入睡对他而言都差不多容易。他的身躯在向下沉坠，意识却仿佛飘浮到了高处，离他而去、飞散向更为遥远的地方，汇入广袤的海洋，寻觅溶解于其中的私语和星星点点的光斑。那或许是他的想象，只是这样也罢，一直以来他都在生者的世界中平静度日，藉由一场梦境接近死者应当是被允许的。

然而浮光掠影似的幻境很快旋转起来，变作不可视的涡流，将他的意识沉降到深处、更深处，不叫他再接触到更多，只叫他回溯到自身。于是，在他零散模糊的印象里，接下来的梦境便与常人能拥有的没有太多不同了。

 

梦境中的往事总是交相混淆的，人在沉溺其中时很难分清真实和虚构的边界。

所以他不确定哪部分是真实的回忆，哪部分又是藉由想象力和别的隐忍不发的诉求所填充的。他抬起头的时候，首先看见的是一张眉目坚毅而棱角分明的、属于武士的面孔。那并不是现世的死者，只是倒映出了他过去所记得的更为年轻的模样。而他双膝并拢，端正地跪坐在讲堂中，身旁放置着修行者未开刃的竹刀。昔日里更为年轻的藤堂先生垂首凝目，蓦然拔刀，金属利刃上一掠而过雪亮寒芒。

不是每一个人都可以成为刀刃，藤堂的声音说。

不论是本身的资质，还是所做的觉悟，不是每个人都能被打磨成那样的利器的。刀刃意味着斩杀，守护或许是一则理由，但斩杀是关乎自己的。不论是责任驱使，或是受人之托，或是主观地想去做，决定开始斩杀的那一刻就无法回头了。

那是真正属于年轻修行者的一课，还是梦境中奏响的虚假回音，藉由藤堂镜志郎的形貌道出言语，沉入梦境的男人不太分得清。有那么一瞬，他甚至无法分辨自己是回到了遥远的孩童时期，还是保持着现时今日不能展露于人前的样貌。他平视前方，出鞘的长刀映在他眼中，起先还干净得不染尘埃，忽而自某一刻起淌流出殷红液滴。

成为刀刃，或是剑锋，或是一粒子弹，绞刑的绳索，灾厄的火焰，刺入咽喉的长钉，本质都是一样的东西。一个人一生中总会有一个时刻发觉自己应该站在某处，成为那里的一环，不管是推助力还是旁观者，总归是应该在那里的。有的人是路边的石砾，有的人是坚实的甲胄，有的人应当迎来终结，有的人是灾厄，有的人是希望。发现自己应当处在什么位置是一个漫长的过程，有的人终其一生也无法辨明。但有时候只是站在那里，觉得“应该是这样了”，那就是你存在于那里的意义了。

藤堂先生的声音仿佛近在耳畔，直接映入他脑海中，又仿佛渺远得无法捉摸。一个人一生中至少会经历一次，藤堂说，必然要经历那么一次，哪怕是多么无能的庸碌之辈，也会拥有自身的期许、或是被别的什么人期许着。至此男人依然无法分辨这是在过去应当由一位师长所说出的话，还是他自身的感念变换了形式向自己阐述。他抬起头，努力从喉咙里掏出自己的声音：

“那是由自己的意志决定的吗？”

他依然听不出自己的声音是怎样的，稚嫩如孩童还是真正属于今日的躯壳的那一个。不，面前的武士说，打断了他的踌躇。个人的意志不能决定一切，所以必须换个温和些的说法。武士提着长刀向他走来，刀尖一路躺下斑斑鲜血。那言语本身并无肃杀意味，因而这举动也没叫他感到半点威胁，不过是陈列给他一样事物、一个属于昔日的样本，从他自身经历中提炼出来的符号。武士走到他身前，将刀刃呈现给他，一晃而过间他隐约看见自己的面目。

——你的愿望是什么呢？

他抬起头，长刀消失了，师长的样貌变化了，凶器握在他自己手中，在他身前的是身染血渍的父亲。

他听见摇铃的闷响，然后是遥远的钟声，报丧过后所有的响动都远去了，又或者离去的本就是他自己。他仿佛在迷雾中漫步，黑影从他身边经过，行走的骸骨与活人将他包围，指尖如枝梢般撕扯他的衣物边角。他走了很久，撞进一方微弱光亮里，白衣的身影端正站立在他身前，面上噙着平平淡淡的微笑。

他低下头，意识到自己已经是临刑前的着装了。

“你为什么要提前那么久就将面具交付到我手上？”然后他说。

他应该询问哪些事呢？倘若死者并不止是幻影，也不止是来自过去的余音，倘若死者依然可以构成能够予他以真实回应的奇迹，他应当问些什么呢？如果要他在清醒的时候发问，大概不是这样无聊的事情。提前数个月或一周，或只得一日，除去叫他模仿行为并修正自身姿态的过渡期长短不同，还有什么更确切的意义呢？然而对将死者的言行风格的效仿练习也不是非得从接下面具的一刻开始，所以在天空上的最后一役发生之前便提前交付又有什么意义呢？

他以为自己会听到更为踏实的答案，比如说再度强调适应身份的过程本身的重要性，叫他提前做好准备比最后一刻再临阵磨枪要来得强。然而白衣的死者靠近他，扶上他的肩头，一侧手掌抚过他的脸颊，淡而无色的嘴唇平平静静吐出他所意料不到的言语。

“我想在自己还清醒且体面的时候说完我应说的话。”鲁路修的声音说，“毕竟，你看，从前我并没有经历过真正的死，我也不知道自己在最后一刻会说出什么。”

男人垂下双手，他的手中提着长剑，他的剑尖淌着新血。死者的形貌贴近他，没有暖热余温，没有活人的呼吸，形似幽灵般黏附在他身前，张开臂弯予他一个冰冷而毫无实感的拥抱。“这不是说我在最后一刻就会胡言乱语，恰恰相反，那时我说出的话多半是毫无花假的。”死者对他说，“然而那时我一定已经很累了，说不出任何祝愿的言辞。所以请谅解我吧，倘若我在那时太累了，只能拖着你一道向深渊去——最后一次谅解我吧，往后便再也不消记挂在心上了。”

所以你留下一句诅咒，一道指令，你最后的愿望，唯独不是可供赞颂的祝福。男人安静地抿紧嘴唇，分明应该道出更多话语，像是进一步追问或反唇相讥，或更为平和的应答，或在惨然大笑后彻底消除掉自身的妄念。他沉默着，幽灵的形廓在他近前化散了，化作温热鲜血浸透他的衣襟。光亮消失了，余下的是无尽的黑暗，在涡流之底包裹着他，将他推往更底层的深渊。

说谎，他在下沉时兀自想着。我还是记挂着，而且并不知道摆脱它的方式。我是不可能再挣脱出去了，你知道的，这就是你想要的结果。

站在某处，成为那里不可或缺的一环，推动剧目走向终末的一件关键性道具，一把剑，一道利刃，投掷向预设好的方位，刺穿高位上的将死者的胸膛，好像曾经作为“某个人”而存在的全部意义就在于此，在这一刻过后就会悄无声息地消散了。往后留下的是空空荡荡的躯壳，是虚无，是归于虚无的“零”。这是我们一并求得的结果。我要怎么原谅你呢？那本来也不是你所期许的事情。

他闭上双眼，沉入黑潮深处，在意识消湮于浅层梦境的前一刻，隐约听见了脚步声。从远方而来，踏着潮浪而来，荡开微弱的涟漪，却分明发出了形似踏在坚硬礁石上的叩响。你为什么要来到这里？他分不清那是自己的念头，还是彼方的某个存在传达给自己的疑问。来到某处必然有其目的，目的意味着拥有想要达成某事的念想，定义便同“愿望”来得非常相似了，那么——

那个沉睡了太久的、几乎被遗忘的愿望是什么呢？

 

“可别告诉我，你专门安排一趟行程来到这里，就为了像个无家可归的可怜虫一样躺在地板上睡一觉。”

他醒来时还躺在坚硬的石板地上，好像在他意识飘浮向梦境的过程中，他就这样毫无知觉地倒下了。然而他的脑袋和肩背都没在隐隐作痛，披风也好端端铺在身下、而不是挂在肩侧散作一团。他用手肘支起身，一个许久不见的身影就这样突兀映入眼帘，穿着他未见过的新裙装，殷红下摆在昏暗处扫开一道暗沉色彩。女人静静伫立在一旁，金色双瞳在一线微光映照下明亮异常。男人坐直身子，拿不准自己该先问候一声，还是直接询问她不声不响出现在此处的缘由。

然而她本来就可能出现在任何地方，当然了。他放下警惕，也一并放弃了追问她过往去向的打算。一年以来他的好奇心和别的各方面的私人欲求变得差不多淡薄，想要轻巧地跳过某个话题变成了很容易的事情。“当然不是了。”他答道，顺畅地跟上了不死的魔女的思路，停顿片刻又向她抛去另一个疑问，“你有感觉到什么吗？”

“什么也没有。”C.C.对他说，声音里几乎不起波澜，“我还维持着对C之世界的感应，也维持着对阿卡夏之上的虚空的感应。我自己的记忆，徘徊的亡灵，沉睡的意识海——不管是哪一边，跟你的关系都并不大。”

“真冷酷。”他轻轻摇头，口中发出抱怨之余稍感惋惜，幸而他原本也没有期许太多。他站起身，拍打了一下后背，掸去多余的尘土。“但没关系，我只是来跟死者说说话的。”

现状，对于未来的规划，还有没说完的告别的话。虚空通往本源的意识海，是最接近死者意志的地方。他是抱着这样的念头来的，在九月的末尾，一个不得轻易追悼的忌日，距离他舍去作为“某个人”而存在的方式整整一年的时候。他不记得自己在梦境中实现了多少。梦境是不可控的，容易诱发而出的往往是潜意识的担忧、惊惧和另一些执念，和本来的主观期许有所出入都是常态。他皱眉沉思了一会儿，发觉自己此刻就已经记不得此前的见闻了。

“所有的？”C.C.问他，“还是其中某一个？”

“所有的。”他答道，“可是如果有谁能听到我的告解的话，大概只有那一个吧。”

“现在你学会告解了？”魔女嗤笑道，“我以为你会让所有话都烂在自己的棺材里。”

男人并不反驳，弯腰拾起掉落在一旁的面具，检查了一下有没有损坏的痕迹。他对着面具里侧吹了口气，试了试音，变声装置还在正常运作，于是他放心地拉起面罩，再将另一重遮罩扣回到自己面前。就在面具扣紧锁死的那一刻，他忽然顿住了，梦境中的一道余音骤然回响起来，沉淀在他脑海深处。一道脚步声，踏着潮浪，叩响顿落的节拍，由远及近，最终停滞在某处。他的心跳声被扩大了，他简单站立时仿佛多了一重影子、一叠烟雾尾随在他近旁，他困惑地睁大双眼，想要辨识这恍惚体感的由来，半晌仍然一无所获。

“怎么了，ZERO？”C.C.的声音问。他将手指从面具上挪开，转身瞪向破损的石壁。损坏断裂处依然没有被修复的痕迹，虽说近旁的魔女曾经越过这重限制而将他引往虚空，然而若是由他自己来做——她分明说她什么也没感觉到。

“刚刚我好像……”

他将光裸的左手掌重新按向石壁，指腹贴在冰冷死物上滑动。没有涟漪般浮动的微弱热度，没有更多通灵般的感应。他看向自己的指尖，缓缓蜷起一分，而后从试探着触碰的态势中撤下了。

“……不，大概是错觉吧。”他说。

只是关于私人意念的话，放弃一桩尝试和放弃一个话题是差不多容易的。曾经他作为“某个人”而行动时并非如此，但既然连那名字都一并放弃了，余下的东西也都无足轻重。他迈步向外走去，打算就这样回步走到滩涂上。他的座驾停留在那里，足够带他离开这座岛屿，返程中再跟其他人恢复联络也来得及。他盘算好了，将魔女抛在身后，没有向她发出邀约，她也没有跟上他的脚步。

“我早说了，如果你想休假的话，跑来荒郊野岭睡上一觉绝对不是个好选择。”C.C.说。

“我当然知道。”ZERO答道，“反正我也没什么享受假期的心情。那么，我要走了。你请自便。”

他独自走出残旧的建筑物，白昼还未告终，明亮阳光接纳了他的脚步，将厚重的黑影摒退在身后。他走回树木与海潮的声响间，没有人跟随上来，待到他驾驶装甲骑腾空而起时，梦境的回响已经被他淡忘了。

 

在沉睡的无意识的海洋之上，有还未消散的灵魂正漂浮着。

古往今来千千万万的死者都洗去了原本的意志，消融在水泽与雾气里。每分每秒都有新的亡魂投入沼泽的表层，并未涣散的那一个也只是等候着。在虚无的边界处，在庞大的集体无意识融汇之处，没有值得多加思考的事物，也没有值得多加留意的变化。轮回每时每刻都在发生，来来往往都是稀松寻常，倘若直至他脱离亡者之海而被引去的那一刻还没消散，也不过是为新生的灵魂多注入一分来自遥远过往的杂念。

他以为这是不值一提的事情，然而在某一刻，他先是觉察到某个存在的接近，然后他开始“听见”了。一个声音，随后是柔和的光亮。他又“看见”了。灵魂的存在被重新赋予了感官，而不是直接将意念传至此处。他感到困惑，困惑是头一个重新产生的念头，如同新生儿降生于世后触生的第一样情绪。他的存在被剥离而出，某一道意志在牵引他离开。他在行动的途中开始“走动”，那是一段相当漫长的道路，属于亡者与生者的边界。

并非强制逆行，只是接到了邀请，然后循着邀请而找寻而去。他走过起伏的波澜，踏在虚无间发出空洞叩响，逐渐凝聚起原本属于自己的意志。我是死了，他想，我是已经死了——有人在呼唤死者。那个存在很熟悉，即使还未抵达路途的终点，他也察觉到了彼端的呼唤来自于谁。他循着呼唤而去，从虚无中剥离而出，浸入无边无际的黑暗，涡流环聚而来，洗炼过他的知觉。他是在某处浮游，徘徊着寻觅一个突破口，就像常人困在梦境中一般。就快抵达了，他隐隐约约察觉到。一个挣离的契机，或只是临时过渡到下一站。不管怎么说，在漫无边际的虚空中，至少要拥有一个可以停靠的栖身之所。死者通常无法拥有这样的机会，除非有停留于现世的活人提供这样的去处。一条通道，一个窥探实际存在的事物的机会，一个停靠点，一座孤岛。

然后他“醒来”了。

他醒来时仰躺在草叶间，近旁便是山石铺就的梯阶。远处有摇铃被扯动，在风中沉闷晃动。他坐起身，想要走回到石道上去，却听得身后簌簌一阵作响。

“你为什么在这里？”孩童的声音说。走过亡途的旅人转过头去，看见一个矮小瘦削的身形。男孩的脸上覆着狐仙面具，在斜阳拉映的阴影中呈出诡谲的阴影边廓。他的手中提着竹刀，面容被遮挡后判断不出态度是否友善。旅人安静地注视了他许久，原本不安定的心绪渐渐柔和下来，化为温暖的哀歌。

“我不知道。”外来者如实回答。

“你还有别的去处吗？”男孩问他。外来者低下头，翻覆检查自己的指掌，形躯，能够承力的腿足。他的身体轻飘飘的，没有伤痛困扰，也缺乏更进一步的实感。他叹了口气，瞥向男孩踩在草叶间的双足。

“我不知道。”

摇铃还在晃荡作响，旅人抬起头来，接受这方地界的主人的检阅。对方握着竹刀的手指紧了紧，片刻后往下一顿，没有展露出攻击态势。“天快要黑了。”男孩对他说，“我不保证接下来会出现什么。”

旅人颔首应是，自行站起身来。男孩向后退了一步，侧过身时恰好让天幕金红光辉晕染上半侧形廓，一并映亮了面具的眼洞，叫他确实望见里头明亮的翠色眼睛。然后他们一并回到山道上，一前一后地向上攀登，脚步在沉默中交错相叠，等候着阴影乘着夜色追逐上来的时刻来到。


	2. Chapter 2

踏。踏。踏。

着道服的男孩走在前方，狐面遮脸，一言不发。天色渐晚，石径两侧的山林间隐约响起不安分的低咆，像是野兽苏醒了、从巢穴中现出身形，蛰伏在暗处预备向山道上的行人发动袭击。不惧人的野兽可不是什么好的征兆，以至于外来的旅人心头不自觉地笼上一重阴霾。“那是什么？”他开口问。引路的男孩微微回首，面具遮挡住了理应存在的微小的神情变化。

“魇鬼。”男孩说，“跟紧点，我们得加快速度了。”

踏。踏。踏。引路人的脚步变得更为急促，外来者也只好加紧跟上。阴影追在他们身后，逐渐呼啸起了宛如嚎哭的怪异风声。天际的金红暖光很快被更为深暗的暮色侵蚀了，变得阴沉而浑浊。这一夜无星无月，他们匆匆忙忙地向山顶登去，逐渐加快作一路小跑。外来的旅者脚下相当轻盈，好像在这方地域中步行并不会造成实质性的疲累。这让他稍稍有些诧异，思及自己此时的性质后又很快释然了。

“那是什么？”他询问道，“你的噩梦吗？”

“从‘我’的角度理解的话，应该是的。”依然位于他前方的男孩说，“可是如果身在这里的话，就不止是那么无害的东西了。”

这回答为他的感应和猜测定了性。唯有在精神空间中，梦魇才是能造成实质损害的事物。唯有这样介于意识和幻想之间的地域，才能叫亡者的灵魂现身出来驻步。此地的主人就在他前方，踏踏踩着山石铺就的台阶，维持着一副稚嫩年幼的模样，也不知缘由为何。他们在某一层可供歇脚的平台上稍事停留，男孩回头看向他，又侧蹬上几级台阶，使得视线能够与他平齐。此地的主人，一方精神领域的统辖者，潜意识的具象化——或别的某种类似的存在。无非就是这样的定义。如果说我是活在某个人的梦境里，旅人这样想，面前的孩童大抵就是梦境的看守者或它本身了。

“你为什么能来这里？”男孩问道。他将手掌抬起，好似想要跟人交握，却在空中生生改换了手势，变作一记生硬的前指。旅人也没有贸然触碰他的指节，担心自己可能会激怒对方。在尚不知晓自己是为何来到此地时，做些进犯似的行为是不明智的。

“我听到了呼唤。”外来者如实答道，“我一路找过来，然后我就在这里了。”

男孩沉默了片刻，慢慢放下手掌，重新回过身去，再度迈开了步子。“真奇怪。”他落下这么一句，“我明明什么都没做。”

“也许不是因为‘你做了什么’，只是因为‘你在这里’。”旅人思忖道。他跟上了引路人的步伐，他抬头望去，知道自己距离目的地不远了。他所接收到的呼唤并不是多么确切的东西，不是实质化的声音或别的具体的事物，只是一道柔和的意念，引导他前去寻访。“你还记得你为什么会在这里吗？”他问道，“我是说，你存在的方式。”

他来到此地后，原本不够安定的形躯逐渐变得凝实起来，叫他能够正常地思考和回忆。他没有寻访过很多人的精神领域，但在他仅有的印象中，有一位魔女徘徊在空白的回廊里，样貌停留在她作为人类死去又作为某种更加长久的异常存在复生的那一刻，与她行走于外界时的形貌实质上并无不同。他以为就算能够见证别的案例，普通人类的精神和梦境也不该和外界的模样有很大分异，那么，眼前的孩童是何以保持这般稚嫩外观的呢？

“记不得了。”在沉默许久之后，男孩答道，“那应该是很久、很久以前的事了。”

他们终于登至台阶顶端，黑暗将将笼罩了整片天穹，前方的建筑物里亮着灯光，而所谓的魇鬼随着山林一道被抛在他们身后。这大抵是“安全了”的意思，旅者缓慢地想。他抬起头，看向高大的鸟居，正中悬挂的方牌上书写的内容同他记忆中别无二致。男孩轻快地从鸟居下方迈过，终于再度回身看他。那张脸孔分明被面具所遮挡着，旅人却能够清楚意识到对方正好奇地审视着自己。

“进来吧。”男孩说，“让我看看你留在这里的话都能做些什么。”

于是外来者同样提步，依言迈过一道无形的边界，本应存在的、藉由鸟居划分出的最后的抵御界线。他没有遭遇任何困难，平安无事地踏至男孩身侧，好像肉眼不可见的阻碍本就是不存在的。男孩抬头看向他，狐面掏空的眼洞在夜色里只呈出一片黢黑，存在于遮挡物下方的神情是惊诧或释然，他没能看个究竟。

他没有感到困倦或饥饿，男孩也没有敦促他去某处歇下。地域之主没有为他多作介绍，大概也知道这座神社于他而言是相当熟悉的地方。旅人自行走近手水舍，卷高衬衫衣袖后拾起长柄勺取水净手。清水中带着丝丝寒凉，浇洗过手掌后隐隐有了些通明的体感。为此他略有不解，在思及意识与梦境的边界本就不能以常理论定之后才算释然。

然而夜晚不是适合做出尝试的时机，旅人这么认为，原居于此的孩童亦未发出敦促。外来者在不同居舍间周转游荡时，男孩提着灯盏再度出现了，没有向他多招呼一声，便自行走下山道，让提灯映亮周身路径，一路远去并无鬼怪从道旁窜出暴起伤人。许久过后、直至天色渐亮，男孩才折返来，完成了他的行程，也不知是为了巡视还是因为和外来者待在一处感到不安。忘记带灯是很危险的，他的语气疏离而冷淡，隐约竖起一层坚硬的防备。

旅人知道这重防备的意义。防备意味着担忧，意味着隐藏起了某些脆弱的事物，或是单纯的期许，或是留恋不舍，或是责怪他轻轻松松闯入此地，一旦造成什么事故可能就会变成灾难性的破坏。旅人摊开双手，示意自己无辜而无害。已死的亡灵能做什么呢？就算是在这样玄妙的空间里，他也没法引动更大的骚乱。当然了，他的确有能力直接攻击面前的孩童。

当然了，他不可能那样做的。

然而他不会直接说出口来，有时候明确道出口的解释听上去反而更像欺骗。

 

山间的夜晚来得并不规律，白昼时的天气也是如此。旅人在这里留得长了些，渐渐弄清了昼夜更替和天气变化的含义。一部分跟这方精神领域的主人实质陷入睡眠的时机相关，一部分跟他精神的健康程度相关，根据男孩零碎的言语中透露的信息来看，大致就是这样了。

所以你睡得不够安稳，旅人想。为此他有些无奈，也对某个人在实际生活的现世所处的状况产生了一丝担忧。连日来他和男孩交谈的次数不够多，精神空间中本来就该是安宁的，他自觉不应过于聒噪，所幸他自己目前所处的状态如此，也不会嫌弃安宁过于漫长。死者是不会感到无趣的，他拥有这份自觉性。

男孩始终没有摘下过面具，也没再生硬地挑起别的话题。他们之间的距离不远不近，旅者在屋舍中静坐时，偶尔会抬目瞥见探头向自己张望的孩童身影，一经他发现便僵立不动，之后往往以默不作声地转身离开而告终。原居于此的精神体还在戒备自己，但并没有敌意，他感觉得到这点。于是他如常在屋舍间兜转，在某处静坐，在祈愿的摇铃前停驻，余光寻找试图接近自己的小小身影。又是几次昼夜更替后，外来者似有所悟，尝试拉动摇铃并行拜礼。他直起腰脊时忽而一怔，就此疏通了某些此前还围困在身际的阻碍。

你能做些什么呢？在领他到这里来时，男孩曾保有这样的好奇。外来者闭拢双眼，却模模糊糊地“看见”了更多东西。他看见了，也听见了，好像只要他想的话，就能体察到那些存在于某处的事物。受面具阻隔的偏暗的视野，稍显窒闷的呼吸，以及——

“……如果骑士团方面还有其它要求……”

他听到那个声音，属于年轻的女性，从容而镇静，就在他近前。他茫然地窥视着她的面貌，她沉稳而坚毅的神情，她温柔睁开的、紫罗兰色的眼睛。

他的胞亲，他的血缘关联者，他过去的一生里最为重要的人之一，他见到她时下的模样。新任女皇坐在轮椅当中，平视着他所在的方位。“留待后日再作商谈。”他感受到来自喉管的微弱振动，平稳吐露出相应的话语。在经过机械修饰后，那与他过去在面具下发话时所用的声音几乎完全一致了。

娜娜莉，他安静地想，原本平静无波的情绪中忽然涌起了波澜，喜悦、关切和复杂慨叹一道扰乱了他的心境。他的妹妹长大了，年龄上的跨度不算明显，但也足以叫曾经将她记得刻骨铭心的死者看出变化。娜娜莉。他用力想着，同时感受着自己所依附的视角站起、躬身致意，再掉头离去。那个女孩，还有同她道别的声音，你是……

“如何？”男孩的声音响起了。

旅人睁开双眼，有一瞬以为自己还拥有真实的、过于狂乱的心跳。他毫无必要地喘匀了气息，定神让自己回归到山中神社间。他还站定在原处，但那通感还维系着，只要他稍加留神，便有那样多的信息流向他涌来。庞杂，真实，属于生者所在之处。他垂下头，看向遮挡着脸面的男孩。

“像做梦一样。”他说，“我能看见一些东西，能碰到它们，能够跟人交谈，能够体会到更多。”

“就好像你还活着？”男孩问道。

“就好像我还活着。”旅人回答。

身形矮小的地域之主歪过脑袋，稍作沉默后抬起一侧手掌，抓住了自己的另一侧手肘。“那边是真实的世界。”他说。

“我知道。”旅人说。

“你能体会到那边的事。”

“没错。”

“你所用的是‘我’的眼睛吗？”

男孩仰起脸面，昼日下一缕阳光将面具的眼洞映亮，恰好能让旅人从合适的角度看见他的眼睛。旅人盯着那冷玉般的颜色看了许久，缓慢地叹息出声。

“……我想是的。”

男孩脚下退了半步，指尖将道服的洁白衣袖抓得更紧了。他的身边没有携带武器，哪怕是修行者不足锋利的竹刀，然而他将手掌按向腰侧，徒劳地抓紧自己的臂弯以替代不存在的物件。这副做派让旅人有些发慌，举手示意自己并无恶意。“抱歉，”他轻声说，“我冒犯到你了吗？”

“不。”男孩低声道，停顿片刻才补充完整，“这大概就是你可以留在这里的原因了。”

他又抬起足跟，像是要再后退一些，却在实际移动之前僵住了，末了慢慢踏回原地。所以这不仅仅是你所允许的事情，旅人缓慢地意识到。通过你的双眼去观看，通过你的双耳去聆听，通过你的双手去触碰描摹，去体察当下的世界，这不仅仅是被“允许”的。你是在期许我能这样做，旅人想，哪怕你自己都没有意识到——假使这才是我来到这里、留在此地的根本缘由。猜测只能是猜测，他觉得眼前的意识体跟自己一样缺乏头绪。他毫无必要地深吸了一口气，一个从活人的习惯里保留下来的动作。

“朱雀？”他试探着唤道。男孩的肩膀轻轻颤抖了一下，随后将头脸向上仰起，就这样梗住了脖子。

“请自便吧。”男孩说，“如果能保持现状的话，对我们两个来说应该都是好事。”

他抬起脚步，这回是迈近过来了。他抬起手掌，试探着伸到空中。旅人微微躬身，扣住他的指尖，一缕瑟缩之意自触碰之处流淌而过，很快化归于无形。在隐约把握到个中关键后，尽管还停留在“猜测”的阶段，男孩先前竖起的戒备也淡化了不少。他又迈近了一步，而旅人俯下身去，按在他遮脸的狐面边缘。

“我待在这里的事，‘你’还没有察觉到吧？”外来者求证道。

“嗯。这里的变化是很难被‘外面’所发现的。”男孩点了点头，迟疑片刻后又小声接续，“但你在的话，‘我’应该会感到安心一些了。”

他的语气犹疑，并不确定，然而深层的精神意志是不会撒谎的，正如他无法掩饰的本能的亲近之意。在戒备淡去之后，他便不再自行退走了，这让旅人感到一丝安慰。外来者蹲下身，将对方拉得更近，狐狸面具上精绘的红纹鲜艳而醒目，勾画出一个深藏的秘密。他尝试推动那张面具的边沿，男孩一言不发，某一刻忽而反扣紧他的手指，埋头扎进了他的怀里。

 

山间的相处变得容易了些。许多时候他们只是静坐着，等候时间的流逝，或留在此处感知现世传达而来的信息。某个仍然活着的意志，和栖居于此的一缕亡魂。在夜晚到来、外界的感应被睡梦所覆盖时，外来的旅人便思忖起自己驻留在这里的意义。他本该死了，再也不能得见仍然存活着的爱着他的、他所爱的那些人也是对他自己行刑的理由之一。然而惩戒以这样的形式破除了，温柔而固执地将他从无意识的海洋中拽离出来，叫他能够体悟属于生者的世界。他沉默着思索时，男孩就留在他近旁，有时和他相对而坐，有时倚靠在他背后，过渡来一丝不甚真实的重量。

虽说死亡本身的桎梏还没有被打破，但旅人还是为此感到不安。他沉思时记起他的母亲，寄居在别人身躯中的一个亡灵，蛰伏着等候打破桎梏的机会。若是说他也成为了那样的存在，他大概就只有摇头叹气的份了。他叹息时男孩爬上他的膝盖，仰头凝视他的眼睛。你在担心什么呢？他听见微弱的询问。

你在期许什么呢？他以另一个问题作答。

在自身的问题之外，生者本身所处的环境也让他有些忧虑。他能见到某个人所见的一切，当中断裂的见闻也能从逻辑推演间逐渐补全。断裂的期限是一年有余，此后外界的时间又迈进了新的年头。皇历二零二零年初，整体形势尚还安稳，与他死前所期望的相差不远，然而就在这样的时局下，暗中流窜起了一些不应出现的传闻。

如果说环绕在世界各地遗迹周遭的异常见闻不够令人警惕，某个魔女的活跃程度陡然骤升也能说明一些问题了。她对问题的关键缄口不言，只说要ZERO本人小心些。“我们都被盯上了。”在某一次联讯中，她十足轻柔地说，“他们拿我没什么办法，而你又不是势单力薄，所以暂时还是安全的……保持现状下去，看看他们究竟想做什么。”

ZERO应了是，然而蛰伏在他身体中的另一个灵魂想、也许他本人也是相同的想法——如果冲突暂时没能摆到明面上，只意味着更大的祸乱还在酝酿中罢了。

“这是我没有预料到的情况。”旅人在夜间说。男孩挑灯走在他前方，闻言而回过头来，在遍布山林的咆哮声中微微一顿。

“你不可能全知全能。”

“当然。”旅人说，“我只是有些不甘心。”

“不甘心的应该是‘我’。”男孩淡淡道，“我希望你能借用我的眼睛看见的大概不是时下的这些东西。”

他的面具被灯盏映亮，殷红的狐狸脸纹如同活化的火焰，如同蘸指划下的血渍，如同流淌的光。旅人短暂怔住，仿佛捕捉到了某些征兆，对自身所处的境况有了多一丝的头绪。然而在他再度伸手试探之前，男孩转过身去，提着灯盏走远了。

改变的契机发生在一个阴云密布的白昼里。旅人原本沉浸在自己无用的忧虑中，甚至苦笑着思索起这样拘束着自己却不得干涉世间是否也算惩罚的一种，然后他听见山脉发出无形的震颤，他抬眼看去时又望不见任何明面上的异样。他站起身，走至平日用于小憩的屋舍外，茫然听闻着山林间呼啸的风声，席卷起枝叶碰撞如庞大潮浪一般。“怎么……？”他喃喃出声，回眼望见倚靠在屋舍木栏边的男孩。此地的主人像是在凝神侧耳聆听，片刻后站直身子，手指安静蜷握起来。

“看来是我遇到麻烦了。”他说。外来者皱起眉头，男孩却状似随意地抬手轻轻一摆。“没关系，我没有那么容易死。”他耸肩道，“虽然如果你维持着对外界的感应的话，可能会有点不好受。”

“有什么是我能帮上忙的吗？”旅人追问道。那副散漫态度多少有些刺痛他的心神，但他也没有更好的办法改变这点。男孩向他摇头，婉拒了他的关切。

“你已经死了。”

“但我已经到这里来了。”他低声说，“我不是想干涉你什么，朱雀，我只想确保你不会被麻烦困住。”

他转身蹲至男孩身前，时至如今对方已经卸去了对自己的防备，这是一个很适合拉近拥抱的高度，也许他所求的是更进一步的事物。与此同时他拾起了对外界的感应，从模糊渐趋清晰，一次预备好的围袭。陷阱是针对尖兵所设下的，“那个人”所驾驶的装甲骑燃料已经不足了，仅靠自身硬闯的话有些困难。对外通讯还维持着，临近的岛屿上只有一支卫队和巡逻的舰队，正经的援军还离得很远。单打独斗大概是某种个人风格，旅人想，然而排布棋卒翻盘就不是你的长处了。

他伸出手的时候仍然不确定自己是否应该这样做，他只想让自己的意识稍微上浮些、再上浮些，如果能跟某个人表层的意识进行沟通就很好，但他隐隐觉得事情并不会那样发生。男孩凝视着他，由他碰到遮脸的狐面，那上头线挑的红纹仿佛活化了，逐渐流淌开浓郁而妖异的血光。

“就像你留下的命令一样？”男孩轻声问道。旅人抿起苦笑，俯身凑向前方，贴近自己的声音。

“我以为你会把它定义成‘最大的麻烦’。”

他将那张面具掀开了，露出底下许久未见的、与遥远的童年记忆中如出一辙的脸孔。男孩低垂着眼睑，没有阻挡他的动作。那张未长开的稚嫩脸孔上无悲无喜，在他继续靠近时呈出一丝紧张。旅人探指搭上对方的眼尾，眼见着男孩绷起的肩背逐渐松懈下来，无可奈何似地进行了应允。

“你还真是自作主张啊，鲁路修。”男孩呢喃道。

旅人抿唇不语，引导那具幼小的形躯向自己倚靠而来，攀住自己的脖颈，将他拉入更为昏暗荒唐的梦境里。像是沉入涡旋，像是回归海洋，交织、融汇，在黑暗深处彻底迷失，再倾倒出独立的感念。比梦境更为确切，触感、温度，自然呼吸的方式，肢体和头脑中的钝痛。程度不至严苛，只是疲惫感比身处山间时更为沉重。

然后他感知到某个人的心跳。

鲜活，平稳，安全地在胸腔左侧搏动着，让生命周转于四肢百骸，将他拉回到真实的世界中来。

 

她坐在一片狼藉中，左腿的伤势正在飞速愈合。在知道几分钟后自己就能继续活蹦乱跳的情况下，疼痛不是那么难以忍受的事。半分钟后她站起来，踢开监控位上的尸体，试图通过这艘停靠在岸边半报废的小型舰艇上残存下来的情报系统了解现状。不管是什么类型的尖兵都不可能靠硬碰硬解决所有陷阱，她想，我应该警告过你的。她捕捉到舰艇原本所属的势力设立的第一目标，那个信号点还被困在原处。

“我应该留在这里为你祈祷吗？”她自言自语道，“还是尽我所能再帮你一把呢？”

她的眼皮微微一跳，她用指腹按住，皱着眉想寻找到那丝不同寻常的感应的由来。在她面前的屏幕上，外围的敌性标识忽然间活跃起来，那应该是黑色骑士团方面的活动兵力。在接下来的五分钟里，她慢慢止住了先前的忧虑，取而代之的是一阵愕然。有人在进行指挥，这是毋庸置疑的，利用地势、守备圈的弱点甚至是机型的优劣性，将原先的包围网一层一层拆分开来，终于凿开一条可供撤退的通路。奇怪。她微微张开嘴，挥之不去一抹突然出现的违和感。不，她见过这样的翻盘方式，不止一次，同样是由某位骑士团首领完成的，然而——

“这是‘你’会采用的战术吗？”她困惑道，“还是说你从他那里学到的东西已经到达了这一步？”

她按住自己的太阳穴，茫然注视着形势的变化。第一目标重新开始活动，应当是接收了备用能源的补充，然而他并没有单机全歼包围网的势力，他拖延到了援军抵达为止。此后的压制风格让那抹违和感加重了，偷空旁观的魔女沉思许久，终于做出了决定。

她呼叫了一个频道，一个秘密线路。通讯连接上时彼方一阵沉默，于是她率先挑出了话头。“这里看上去不太好作为自由人全身而退了，劳驾，”她轻快地说，“能让我搭个便车吗？”通讯那头传来一声轻哼，在她报出自己所在的方位之后，那边反问过来：

“你为什么在这里，C.C.？”

“我还以为你已经不会再过问我的行程了。”她回答道。那个声音很熟悉，当然了，准备是做足了全套的，外人本来就不该知晓面具之下发生的变化。然而那副口吻好似有些细微的差别，唯有熟识者才能察觉到个中分异。很熟悉，她想，但不应该。

“情况有变。”对方平静道，“如果你有什么想告诉我的，之后再谈，长话短说。”

“ZERO，”她脱口而出，“你到底是……”

她顿住了，不知该如何表述自己的困惑。男人没有回答未出口的问题，报给她另一个坐标，让她在五分钟以内到达那里。通讯断去了，魔女瞪着前方的屏幕，久违地因异常事态而被扰乱了心神。留给她的时间不多，她站起身，疾步向外跑去，腿脚已经恢复了正常的知觉和活动能力。

她从浅湾跑至滩涂，从低地跑至坡上。石崖下方纷争还未结束，她屏息等候在指定的地点，直至黑色的机体从天而降。装甲骑屈膝递来手掌，将她快速传递至座舱上方。座舱打开了，她翻身而入，机体立即重新腾起，飞离了岛屿的边界。男人坐在驾驶位上，或许是在先前的困境中为了安全起见，即使在座舱内部也保持着面具遮挡的状态。魔女倚在他的座位侧畔，在并不宽阔的容身处里将他从头至脚打量了一遭。

机甲飞行至海域上空，警报暂时解除了。男人结束了有条不紊的发号施令，切断所有通讯频道回归了沉默。她望着他，将他的姿态和做派都映在眼中，他调用信息屏的速度，他凝神思考时不自觉支在脑侧的指节。“我有想要确认的事情。”她开口道。ZERO从沉思中抬起头，她想他应当是从那张面具下看向了自己。

她原想抬起手指稍加示意，对现下的ZERO来说那应当是相当无礼的要求。然而男人微微颔首，在她真正上抬指尖之前便握上面具，让管束的内层从后脑滑开。他将假面摘下，露出蓬乱打卷的棕色短发，单指勾下里层面罩让五官完全露出。那仍然是曾经属于枢木朱雀的脸孔，表面看去没有任何异样，然后他睁开双眼，平淡地向她望来。

“像这样吗？”他用面具下方真正属于枢木朱雀的本音说，左侧眼瞳中原本的瑛绿褪去了、浮起一抹诡光，在她的视野中依稀凝聚起血色翻涌的图纹形状。


	3. Chapter 3

有人盯上你了，魔女曾传达过类似的讯息。

会盯上ZERO的人很多，打从假面者从籍籍无名中陡然掀起叛乱开始，这个捏造出的英雄形象便昂首阔步地走入了聚光灯下。在各方目光都聚焦过来的情况下，恶意是不可能被完全摒除的。但凡是执政者或一方统领，总归是生活在隐蔽的危机包围下的，运气好的那些人一辈子都不会遭遇真正的险境，也无非是因为有人替他们将难题阻拦在外。

如今活在面具底下的人自认能解决绝大部分麻烦，只要麻烦是针对自己来的就行。他没那么容易死，本身也没什么可被挟持的私人弱点了。在愿意稍微吃些苦头的情况下，硬行突破困境对他来说还算比较得心应手的事情。过去有些人的脱困水平是超一流的，他也曾暗暗叹服过，然而截至最后他还是没能学来几手——起码他自认如此。在较为和平的时期，处事风格是可以效仿和伪装的，然而险境中的应对方案更接近于本能，这就是难以在短期内改变的部分了。

距离上一次战争结束的时间太短了，显然暗中活动的某些势力并没有再掀起一场的打算，不论是出于自身实力不足还是目的本就不在于更大规模的动乱，他们都让交锋停留在了暗处，而ZERO也乐得如此。和平年代来之不易，明面上的秩序迄今为止还相当脆弱，如果后续威胁只是针对个人来的，不去贸然扩大矛盾才是正确的做法。

他是抱定了这样的想法的，即使被暂时逼入陷阱也没有过于慌乱。然而他的意识陡然间陷入断层，在空白区间内对于外界的感应变得暧昧而模糊，仿佛置身于光怪陆离的幻境中，又仿佛是浸入了混沌的黑暗里。待到他清醒过来时，他还坐在装甲骑内部，屏幕上的信息显示他已经回归到机库内部，且机体正在进行检修。通讯台在进行呼叫，他接通对话后对方告诉他检阅已经进行到最后一步，很快就可以离舱了。他茫然地应了声是，随后才留意到旁侧挤过来的另一具躯体。

“回来了？”C.C.探手在他眼前挥了挥，认真凝视了他几秒钟，“表情不错，看样子是回魂了。”

她歪头宣布了结论，神情不知为何比他记忆中常有的状态要严肃些。男人瞪着她，虽说他已经习惯了她神出鬼没的方式，然而直接毫无征兆地出现在自己的座舱里还是有点过头了。他跳过了好奇询问她的行程和来历的部分，琢磨着自己该不该直接给出一个警告，对方却自顾自地探过手掌，不由分说地按在他的左眼上。

“你记得之前发生的事吗？”她问他。

“不。”ZERO说。他将思绪扯回正常的理智线上，在稍作沉吟的短暂片刻间迅速反应过来情况有些不对。“什么？”

“你记得自己是怎么脱困的吗？”魔女追问道。她逼得更近了，几乎将半身都压在他膝腿上。男人缓慢地眨了下眼，不确定自己是不是从她那里捕捉到了一丝微妙的愠怒。

“不。”他如实答道，自己也困惑得紧，“我为什么在这里？”

“……不应该啊。”样貌年轻的女性在他面前皱起鼻子，仿佛遇到了什么稀罕的难题，“如果说那就是你的愿望，你自己不该受到这种程度的影响才对。”她冥思苦想了一阵，口中不时嘟囔着一些很难听懂的零散字词。男人慢慢冷静下来，试图理清方才的对话得以成立的内在逻辑。他的脑袋还有些昏沉，这让他在思考时有些吃力。

“到底发生了什么，C.C.？”他低声问。

魔女仍然半趴伏在他身上，缓慢地将手掌滑开。他的视野重归完整，从轻微的模糊中逐渐回复清晰。她的神情依然相当严肃，兼带着一点儿恼火，那是常人被难关绊住脚步时容易呈出的模样。他原以为这样的表情不该出现在她脸上。

“你的身上出现了Geass反应。”然后她说，“我猜你完全不知道也不记得这件事情。”

现役的ZERO瞪视着面前的魔女，瞬间理解了她露出这般表情的理由，自己也在惊愕之余感到过量的困惑纠结正飞速覆压下来。

 

“人格模拟。”C.C.说，“看上去像是这样。”

当你作为一个标志性的人物而在暗中遭遇围袭的时候，不论事情是否被捅漏到公众面前，需要紧急处理的事宜都相当多。在他终于应付完第一波亟待解决的保密问题和一次简易的内部发言之后，他拖着脚步回到自己的休息间，而被他从岛屿上捡回来的女性已经神色如常地霸占了半张沙发，招手便要他过去继续研究此前的意外经历的详情。她跟他简略形容了一番他的作为，她没有必要欺骗谁、且那些指示应当都是有记录可寻的。她的措辞简单而直白，铺陈出来的要素能轻易唤起一些往日的记忆。ZERO坐在她身边，由她侧靠在自己肩臂一侧，单手轻轻按揉着自己的左眼。他试图唤回那段突兀的空档中自己留下的稀薄印象，尝试以失败而告终了。

“那时我看上去……”

“很像他。”C.C.叹了口气，“几乎就是他了。你平时的效仿达不到这个程度，我知道的。让我猜测的话，我会说这个Geass的作用形式是你已经有些魔怔了的征兆。”

“猜测。”ZERO干巴巴地吐词，心头郁结起一重难言的重量。魔女没有看向他，就这样将手抬高按上他的冠顶，趁他没戴面具的空档抚摸他的轮廓，掌心捋滑描摹着额角与颧骨的形状。

“光是在表面上装扮成ZERO还不够，光是让自己的存在本身完全嵌套到ZERO的身份里也还不够，如果你潜意识是这么认为的话，你的愿望就有可能变质。”她平静道，“就比如说，迫使自己连思考和决策的方式都变成那家伙，形成一个单独的人格，或者类似的东西。如果你真的做到这一步，我不会意外，但你大概就是快疯了。”

“你是在‘猜测’？”他反击道，“我以为你能探查到的东西会比我自己更多一点。”

“在安全的范围内，我已经尽力了。”C.C.冷哼了一声，“当时你的状态不好，需要操心的事也挺不少，万一我强行加深试探导致你操作失控让我们一起掉进海里就不好玩了。”

男人闭上嘴，心知自己指望别人来完全探清自己的状况确实有些无理取闹。他困惑地抓了抓后脑，而不请自来的魔女抬起头，眼睛向上瞥来。她让指尖停留在他的眼角，来回轻柔地摩挲了一会儿。再一次就好，他隐隐约约读懂她的意思，再出现一次，只要不是在那么麻烦的情况下。

“那个Geass，看上去应该是根生于你且寄托于你的力量，”她对他说，“你知道该如何调用它吗？”

“不。”ZERO说，“我完全没有头绪。”

她的假设听上去合乎逻辑，然而他对论证的内容仍然存疑。时隔许久再度提起某一个人来，说他是从人格上都进行了效仿，即使推罪给Geass，说法也不过是比精神分裂稍微好听点罢了。多重人格理论的确可以解释他的记忆缺失，然而——他用力压了压一侧太阳穴，说不清自己是因为这诡异症状还是它所代表的某些东西而有些沮丧。

我确实不认为我能做到全部，他想。如果说近乎奇迹的力量可以帮他踏出这一步，这个解释也过于牵强了。而且虽说这一次的结果是好的，但不能为自己所控的东西总还是危险的，在他确信自己在那份力量影响下的行为不会造成什么灾难性的发展之前，哪怕是调整心绪想要进行自我开解都很困难。

“你可以用‘共存’这个解释来自我安慰一下。”C.C.好像看穿了他的想法，轻轻推了下他的胳膊肘，“如果真的是仿造那家伙而形成了新的人格，某种意义上来说你跟他就实现共生了——看，这样一想结果也不算坏吧？”

“Geass是会逐渐成长成型的吧？”ZERO平淡相应，“如果说它是那么有侵蚀性的东西，成长到某个阶段会不受控地完全浮现出来……虽说我也不介意就此沉睡下去，但那样一来大概就跟他原本的期望相悖了。”

他深吸了一口气，压下一些有些危险的念头。C.C.所说的话语让他隐约把握到一些端倪，一个能够解释这一切的思路，然而在时下、在他不能安静独处理清头绪的时候，那点儿端倪只会让他的心情变得更坏。目前的对话还建立在假设的基础上，他提醒自己。不算论定，无需太过执拗。

“我会在你身边跟一阵，如果再出现异常情况的话，我会设法弄清楚的。”C.C.说。她的声音变得轻柔了许多，却反而捎上了淡淡的戏谑。“能力像这样不受控的情况是很罕见的，更别说连本人也不知道它的性质……我猜这是你的问题。”

“我的问题？”男人嘴角一撇，感到有些好笑，“我连我为什么会拥有这玩意儿都不记得。”

“那不是根本原因。”魔女轻声道。她侧过身，指尖扳过他的下颌，迫使他看向明亮的金色眼瞳。她用那副已然洞悉某些秘密的悲悯神情靠近他，几乎捕捉到他的呼吸，就这样在他近前拂动温热气流，描摹出一句叹息——“问题的关键在于，你还承认自己能够拥有应得的愿望吗？”

 

“为什么不把实情告诉她？”

天还亮着，旅人暂且离开神社建筑的范围，步出鸟居的边界，进入山林间随意漫步了一番。在他沿一道细小溪流向前步行时，从他斜上方传来闷闷的问话声。他抬起头，道服裹身的男孩坐在树木枝杈间，竹刀系在腰侧，木屐还趿拉在脚上，也不知是如何以这副状态悄无声息攀上去的。好在此地的许多事情都不能以常理而论，旅人没有太过纠结这个问题。

“我本来就不该去接触仍然活着的人，这就是死的意义所在。”他回答道，“我可是自愿受刑的，不能轻易打破这道约束。”

戴狐面的男孩微微低头，因外观年岁所限而有些细瘦的胳膊撑在身畔，露出一小段手腕。“你不想让人知道你的存在。”他肯定地陈述道。

“是的。”旅人说。

“任何人。”男孩加重了语气，“包括我。”

“你在替你自己生我的气吗？”旅人苦笑道，“抱歉。但你其实知道我在这里啊。”

他不知道这番狡辩能不能起效，他自觉这说法也没什么实际意义。如果只是停留在这里、陪伴在一个精神体旁边而不在外界得以确认的话，自身存在于此对于“那个人”来说，也不过是梦境般虚无缥缈的幻影罢了。停留在这一步也挺好的，他想，我是已经死去了、并不需要更多切实的定义。他这么想着时，男孩在树杈上变换了身位，单脚踩上枝杈间着力半蹲，然后猛然一蹬，像一枚小炮弹一样向他砸了下来。

“——咳、噗咳咳……”

他被直击胸口，脚下一歪便仰倒在地上，身上压着一个显然在发脾气的孩子。鲁路修大口喘了会儿气，发觉自己的前胸和后脑并不如自己预想的痛，这样调整呼吸也只是曾经作为活人的遗留本能。然而他还是有些恼火，拎着男孩的后颈将其拉起半分。“你想谋杀我吗？”他咬牙切齿道，旋即不客气地进行补充，“不对，你已经那么做过了。”

回答他的是一声压抑的吸鼻子的响动，他这才发现大概是为了避免狐面尖角处撞得自己更疼，男孩在真正跳下枝杈之前是将面具拨开到了一旁的。这会儿此地的主人向他抬头，年轻稚嫩的面容上浮起显而易见的悲伤，眼眶也红了一圈。鲁路修眨了眨眼，气恼之余生出了更多的困惑。

“……呃。”他支吾了一声，瞪向那张属于孩童时代的枢木朱雀的脸，“对不起？我才是需要道歉的那一方吗？”

男孩抽了抽鼻子，稍微鼓起了脸颊。鲁路修犹豫了片刻，无可奈何地浇熄了自己的火气。我还能放弃得再快一点吗，他在松开男孩的后衣领时自嘲地想，放松四肢平躺在青草与泥土之上。

他们在山林间安静地躺了许久，淙淙溪水自不远处淌流而过。他们是停留在一个永恒的夏日里，不会有落雪和枯叶，只有间歇响起的刺耳蝉鸣，好在闷热感不至于过于严重。旅人渐渐阖上眼目，恍然以为自己是又浸入了什么荒谬的梦境里，封闭在某个人记忆中的小小一隅，如同秘密基地中的宝藏一般珍贵地贮存起来，成为老旧的八音盒或泛黄的相片。那时的你其实并不是多么讨人喜欢的孩子啊，他又无端地想起来，虽然我还是一样拿你毫无办法。趴在他胸口的男孩攥着他的衣角，脑袋拱在他心口附近轻轻蹭动了几下。

“你不记得自己的愿望吗？”在终于打算支起身来时，鲁路修问。他坐立起来，单手揽住仍然趴在自己怀中的男孩的背。朱雀滑到他一侧膝盖上，略微歪过头，探手抚上拨至脑侧的面具，好像想把自己的表情重新藏起来。鲁路修握住他的手腕，他便止住了动作，轻轻地咬了下嘴唇。

“不。”他咕哝道，“也许从来就不知道。”

“我还以为你，”旅人思索道，“至少从日本沦陷的那一天开始，就应该拥有足够强烈的心愿了。”他松开手，瞥见男孩在放下手臂后摇了摇头，随后轻轻抓住他的衣襟。

“……鲁路修。”

“嗯？”

“这里的我不会说谎。”男孩低声道，“应该说是没有办法说谎。内在的精神是没办法掩饰自己的。”

“嗯。”旅人应了声。大概不光是言语，他想，情绪上的波动都是足够表显、能够直接体现于行为的，好比说，他不认为在正常的世界里能这么容易看见对方哭鼻子的样子，即使是在十岁时也是如此。在这个前提下，面具大概就是起到保护效果的了——虽然那张面具显然不是简单的装饰物。

朱雀从他身前抬起头，悄悄将他的衣襟攥得更紧。“所以我可以告诉你。”男孩的声音变轻了，“认为自己应该去做什么和希望去做什么是不同的。进入不列颠尼亚，在内部逐渐攀高，想要以此来实现某种程度的改变，那是我在杀死父亲之后认为自己应当去做的尝试。我是在做我自己认为正确的事，这算不上是期许，如果从‘愿望’的角度来谈论的话，它的强烈程度也许还不及求死的部分。”他的脸孔上浮起微末的苦涩，缓缓闭上眼睛，将前额抵在旅人的肩头上。“愿望应该是更加简单纯粹的东西，就比如说……”

他顿住了，一时间只是默不作声地将身躯倚靠过来贴得更近。“你有头绪了吗？”鲁路修问他，抚摸着他的头发。

“……以前的话，是的。”男孩慢慢说，“你和娜娜莉，我希望你们能够平安。就只是这样简单的事情。”

这样简单的事情是决然不会歪曲成C.C.所假设的那种形式的，鲁路修想。当然了，她进行假设的前提就已经错误了，自己的意识外显和普通意义上的多重人格并不是一回事。朱雀所说的微小心愿倒确实可以解释自己能够停泊于此的理由，然而不能解释自己所接收到的呼唤本身。“那并不是强烈到足够唤起‘力量’的愿望吧？”他思索道。

男孩在他怀中只是摇头。“我不知道。”

“不然你该在更早的时候觉醒才对。”鲁路修说，“外面的‘你’大概会以为这份力量至今才出现是因为获得力量的契机来得太晚了，我不这么觉得。”

“因为这里的我是这副样子吗？”

“对。”他蹙起眉，“我不知道真正的理由，我相信你自己也忘记了，但我想……那个契机应当出现得比你所以为的要早得多。”

男孩再度抬头望来时，鲁路修稍稍使坏捏了捏他饱满的苹果肌。朱雀皱了皱鼻子，还是没提出什么明确的抗议。他们各自站起身，沿着溪流继续漫步，踩踏着草叶和石面，任由凝固的时间缓慢向前流淌。样貌不会成长的精神体跑在前面几步，直至溪流在某一点转向、斜向弯曲往树木更为繁茂的一段地带，他在那个拐点处放缓脚步，让死者的亡魂能够追赶上他。

“也许我的愿望并没有改变过。”他轻声说。鲁路修听出他的犹豫和迷惘，自后方轻轻搭上他的肩头。

“你不记得了，对吗？”

“对。”男孩说，“外面的‘我’舍弃了自己，连着个人的私欲和许愿的可能性一并否定了。所以就连这里的我也不记得了。”

他述说的口吻很是平静，没有责怪或抱怨，只是有那么一点、真的只有那么一丁点，作为可能的“愿望”所寄托的精神内在，像个真正的被遗弃的孩子那样有些委屈。他停下脚步，站定许久，终于缓慢地转过身来。

“鲁路修。”他喊道。

“我在。”旅人答道。男孩抬起单手，犹疑地比向空中，不知为何显得有些畏缩。

“你其实是不愿意来到这里的，对吗……？”

他依然没将面具重新盖上，翠色的眼睛有些黯淡。旅人理解他的顾虑，也理解他会这样认为的缘由。我是死去了，外来的魂灵想，寻常的死者或许有不甘愿之处，会更加留恋人世一些，可我是自己选择了这样的终结。现在你在担心什么呢？你的愿望可能干涉了我的意志？还是我会因为连死后都被迫拘束在某处而对你生气？

“我不知道。”他低叹道。然而他蹲下身，握住男孩的手指，一点一点紧扣住，以此传达自己在此时并没有埋怨现状的意思。


	4. Chapter 4

Geass是能够成长的存在，扎根在个体的精神中，逐渐向“渴望”的方向歪曲侵蚀，直至完全固化下来，唯有为它所控之后才能真正地反向将其控制。约莫在两年前，他大致听过这样的一些解释。

曾经向他作出解释的魔女回来了，陪在他身边，根据她的建议隐藏在暗处，就像以往她陪伴“那一个”ZERO的时候。她没有完全瞒过现有的黑色骑士团高层，而昔日里那场战争的参与者不知为何对此保持了沉默。也许他们多多少少对已经离去的某个人抱有一丝感激和微弱的愧疚，所以才对曾经陪伴在ZERO旁侧、也陪伴过皇帝的女性保留下来一份宽容。真无趣，C.C.这么评价道，或者说是胆怯也罢——但算了，目前来说这份善意对我还算有用。

她的归来并没有改变很多事情，反正她从来都不会参与多少有价值的工作，多数时只是留守在他的休息室或他的住处里，定期询问他有没有感到异常，出现莫名其妙的记忆断档，或者因其它原因感到不适。她也承认自己来到这里是为了躲开一部分搜寻自己的视线，那种宛如蛇蝎的邀请和索求，一旦不加妥协便立刻露出獠牙和钉刺。成建制的教团早已被剿灭了，然而散落在世间的遗党不少，有一些人在试图凝聚起新的向心力，那并不是她所感兴趣且愿意提供支援的发展方向。

“为什么会盯上我呢？”在跟她简要探讨过现状之后，ZERO不甚理解地皱起眉头。不请自来的魔女支着下颌打量了他好一会儿，末了还是无奈地耸了肩。

“不知道。”她说，“也许他们在怀疑ZERO跟某些变故有所牵连，所以想向你求证一些事，也许只是单纯地想要复仇。虽然我并不觉得那些个一心投在虚无缥缈的存在上的家伙是会采取复仇行动的类型。”

谜团太多了，从涌动的暗流到他自身。他不是擅长解谜的那类人，近来也不常思考有关自己的事了，想要理清头绪变得相当费劲。“有不受控制的武装力量在外活动不是什么好事。”他在思考之后先推得更为直观的结论，从ZERO的角度考虑的确如此。C.C.漫不经心地点头，缓慢掀起一个浅淡微笑。

“你想除掉他们也无所谓哦。”她这么说，“确实很麻烦，我这阵子也受够了。”

“你还真够无情的。”他评价道。

“也许吧。”魔女说，“反正我通常都没法从别人那里得来什么正面评价。”

她就这样临时留下了，陪在他身畔，没有带来多少帮助反而会在卫生管理角度给他添乱。一贯空荡荡的住所多出了一点儿活人的气息，女人讥笑他应该反省为什么反而是人情味儿应当更加淡薄的不死者能做到这点。更多时候她保持着某种冷淡的锐利，审视他时下的生活，有时会蛮不讲理地踹开他关闭的房门，有时候她只是任他将自己封闭起来，将窥探的目光阻挡在外，沉浸在孤独的寂静里独自入睡。

留给他思考自身的余裕很少很少，多数时他本能地排布好更多更拥挤的行程以躲避此事，然而空档还是出现了，在夜晚降临之后，在他着实压抑不住心头烦闷难以入眠的时候。他坐靠在房间的一角，披风盖在膝上，面具捧在手头，就这样在没有点亮灯光的暗处凝视那个再熟悉不过的边廓。真奇怪。他自嘲地扯动嘴角。我明明什么都没做。

没有祈愿，没有诅咒，没有渴望祝福，也没有期许其它的助力出现。异状自然而然出现在他身边，将困境和突破的契机一道留给他。C.C.的说法听似有些异想天开，然而也不算过于荒唐。他不认为自己有多么强烈的主观愿望——但如果那不过是基于某种惯性。

像是他在昔日里所收到的一道指令，一个愿望，成为束缚他的枷锁，具象化为他所捧起的面具的形状。那个人要他作为ZERO而活，他听从了，明白无误地接受下来了，自那以后都是如此约束自身的。如果说对这道指令的遵循足以形成惯性，将他推移着往进一步歪曲自我意志的方向前去，形成那个魔女所假定的情况也不无可能。

男人坐在黑暗中，沉沉阖上眼睑，尝试将呼吸放得低沉平稳，让自己徘徊在更为安宁的思索间、却也不至陷入梦境。如果说他的意识当中的确多出了某些东西，能够浮现出来占据他的思考，能够主导他的行为而不受他原本清醒的意志的控制——的确像是Geass的效果。那本该是属于你的力量，魔女反复向他强调。是这样吗，他想，那么也许你是对的吧。

如果能够掌控它的是另外的“我”，如果它苏醒过来意味着原本的我终将被其吞噬、乃至永远沉寂下去，如果那意味着某种形式上的死亡。如果当真如此，他会责怪我吗？然而也许，这才是遵循他的愿望的正确方式也说不定。ZERO会以更为理想的姿态留存于世，我也可以彻底放弃原本的私人意志。如果假设是真的，等到那份力量趋向于失控或成熟的某个时刻，此刻的我会被侵蚀压制、再也不用苏醒过来的话——

如此一来，我便能“死去”了。

那是某种预设好的概念上的缺漏，或是暧昧的文字游戏，此刻他还无从得知。此刻他只是着了魔似地让往昔的影子盘亘不去，轻声述说着这算不上是违背承诺、也算不上是违背命令。因为ZERO是能够继续存在的，因为他也算不上是真正身死，没有任何一道强制力会被触犯，虽说放任事情这样发展会有些软弱，但于他而言应当能够导向最为理想的结果。男人渐渐捋清思绪，呼吸节拍中反而多出一丝紊乱。他睁开眼，意识到自己的手指在发颤，是出于兴奋、惊惶或对自己的胆怯退避而产生的恼怒，他也无从分辨。

“……我大概是有点累了。”他叹息道，垂下头颅抚摸面具的边廓，“抱歉、我不该妄自揣测你的想法的。”

他道了歉，站起身来，拾起从膝上滑落的披风，预备在洗漱过后正常就寝。然而在他侧过身去的一瞬，他清楚意识到那个十足危险的念头已经悄然扎根下来，大抵会一直存留至意外转折真正发生的时刻。一个崭新的秘密，不会轻易披露于人前，与他过去所隐瞒的念头从形式到结果都无比相似。

而若是他处理得当的话，这回大概再不会有人探知到那秘密背后的狼狈不堪了。

 

日子还在向前推移，在山间也是一样。这里的昼夜更替比外界更为不规律，时至如今外来的旅人已经能对根本原因了如指掌了。为此他不免有些生气。

近来ZERO没有陷入什么新的人身安全方面的麻烦里，但公务愈发繁忙起来。仔细想来，之前也不是没有先例，只是那时自己还没有能够干涉外界的手段。尝试过一次之后自然也会想到要尝试第二回，所以在这方精神领域实际上的主人再度陷入极度糟糕的作息倒错中时，鲁路修禁不住开始咬牙了。只要他愿意的话，他完全可以体会到那具身躯当中积压的疲累感，虽说他龟缩在此处不出的话对他不会产生实质性的影响，然而他本来也不是在为自己可能遭受的牵连而生气。

“你是不是差不多也该正常地休息一下了？”他质问道。

狐面的男孩从树干背后冒出头来。这不是头一次了，精神的内化体如同生于山间的小精怪，无论他走去何处好像都能随时随地对他进行回应。鲁路修差不多也习惯了这点，想要质问时只消站在原地喊上一声就足够，目前来说这孩子已经不会再从他身边躲开了，所以他的问题一般不会落空。

“这话你在这里跟我说也没用啊。”朱雀回答道，声音里裹着浓厚的无奈，“而且我确实不擅长应付指挥和决策层面的事。职责范围内不擅长的东西就需要额外花时间去弥补，这是很简单的道理。”

“唉。”鲁路修垂下肩膀，心知他说得不错，对于他那副性格来说应该是理所当然的。实际上自己过去也经常干这类让自己的作息变得糟烂得要命的事，要么是多重身份所需，要么是皇权义务所需。就算他是以暴君称号而留名于历史的，应当改动的制度和内部肃清的冗余格局可是一点不少。然而话是怎么说的来着，每个人都是对别人比对自己更苛刻，这当然也体现在健康作息的要求上。

“让我来吧，”外来者建议道，“弄完这份计划书之后顺便把你弄到床上去。”

“你觉得我做不好吗？”男孩的声调变得不大高兴了。他缩回树干后头，鲁路修往他藏起的方向走去，那个小小身影已经从树木后消失了。

在对方的地盘上玩捉迷藏肯定不是个好主意，而且也赢不了，所以鲁路修站定脚步，将一侧肩头靠在树身上。“不。”他抬起头，“事实上，我也不想过于频繁地出现在外面，这对于你我来说都很危险。我只是……稍微有些放心不下。”

他又一次叹了气。并不是说他不合时宜地出现会导致什么身份暴露的危机，他还不至于不谨慎到那地步，然而能够藏在这里借用某个人的感官对于死者而言已经足够幸运了，如果要他将干涉现世的手段变得习以为常，寄居在另一个人的身躯里继续“活着”，甚至让他拾回对生命的贪恋，叫他无法遏制这份欲望的话，对他和那家伙而言都不是什么好事。所以他很小心地克制着自己，只是有时候想多加尝试那么一点，说服自己在这样的时刻稍稍逾越边界也无妨。

他倚靠着树木无言地沉寂了一阵，留意到天色有些暗了。他身后再度传来沙沙的脚步声，木屐踩踏在丰厚的草叶间向他靠近。有人轻轻扯动他的衣袖，于是他回过身，在暮色中望向戴着狐面的孩子。男孩抬手指向山顶，示意他先回到神社的范围中去。鲁路修又看了眼天色，接受了对方的建议。

他们离开得不远，回归的路程也很短暂。在他们抵达之后，男孩自行将面具掀开了，在鸟居正下方不远处回过身，淡色嘴唇紧紧抿作一线。鲁路修看着他，一个念头在他那里缓慢成形，在他真正开口之前，答案已经很明显了。

“我不知道我的愿望本质是什么，但我好像没法拒绝你。”孩童样貌的朱雀说，在他行动前先一步拉过他的指尖，“那么，来吧。”

第二次尝试比第一次要更为容易，适应的过程也更为短暂。他从卧房的桌台上撑起身，努力克服了一下身体所施加来的疲惫感，好在他的精神还算活跃。希望C.C.之前的解释能让你在清醒后不至于太过怀疑，他这么想着，手指搅上一绺额前的卷发。话又说回来，人在太累的时候本来也容易记混淆一些事情。

完成一份计划书对于他来说并不难，他甚至将已做的部分也给修改完善了，还飞速扫视了一下积压下来的工作量总和，挑选着帮忙解决了几项批注类的活儿。屏幕右下角的时钟跳向晚十一，考虑到这身体原本的主人在强撑着想让自己维持清醒的期间已经依靠洗淋浴来提神过一次了，他觉得直接把穿着睡衣的躯体扔上床就行。就在他预备起身的前一秒，椅背后方绕过来一条胳膊，半是嬉闹半是威慑地绕住了他的脖子。

“抓到你了。”C.C.的声音说。

男人打了个寒噤，时隔多日再度惊叹于她悄无声息到处蹿行的本事，就算这具身体已经累了、而他耗费了过多注意力在正事上，完全错失了她推门进来的动静还是让他有些懊恼。很晚了，他想这么说，以需要休息为借口警告她别来打扰，然而魔女已经用手掌托住他的面颊边廓，将嘴唇贴至他耳际，轻轻吐出一句问候：

“你好啊，契约者。”

临时租借这身体的死者僵住了，梗着脖子没有回过头去。“我不明白你的意思。”他低声道，话出口后才意识到自己应该换些更巧妙的方式来搪塞。他试图抽回神志，回到更安全的“里侧”，然而魔女的钳制不知为何让他的精神变得迟滞了。必然使了些小手段的C.C.笑起来，从他身后绕至旁侧，扳过颌骨直视他的眼睛，另一只手按在他左侧额角，捉弄似地描摹起了眼眶的形状。

“显然。”她用唱歌似轻快的音调说，“如果你是作为‘枢木朱雀凝聚起的愿望’的象征而出现的，你应该在力量觉醒为独立人格的那一刻就记起契约的存在。如果你仍然不记得，那就证明你本来就不是他。恰好我知道他先前做了怎样一件蠢事，所以我可以换一种推论——细想起来虽然有点疯狂，但也不是完全不合理。然而不管怎么说，我用‘契约者’来称呼你都是没错的。”

她略一眯眼，目光变得意味深长起来，仿佛在透过躯壳表层看向更多、更为深入的事物。在她沉默的时候，房间里变得安静而压抑，唯有此起彼伏交错的呼吸声。她在等候片刻后无奈摇头，好像失去了陪他浪费时间打哑谜的耐心。“好久不见了，鲁路修。”她直截了当道，又稍稍抬高了眉毛，“……好像不该这么说，毕竟我们不久之前才见过一次吧？”

男人瞪着她看了三秒钟，随后干脆利落地从椅子上栽了下去。

 

好痛。他从地面上爬起来的时候一阵龇牙咧嘴，同时暗自对身体原本的主人道了声歉。这里的疼痛感比内在的精神领域要切实多了，而且会真的因为碰撞留下淤血，他还是得再谨慎一些。C.C.帮着拽了他一把，把他安置回座椅当中，施压给他的精神的零星困意就这样被惊吓到烟消云散了，致使他只能有气没力地瞪回去。

“试图跟死者对谈的人有那么多，没想到他真能成功呼唤来什么。”C.C.感慨道，一脸无辜地眨了眨眼睛。鲁路修往后一仰，暗暗感谢起这把椅子拥有一个还算舒适的靠背。

“解释。”他没好气道，“留在他身上的契约是怎么回事？”

他略过了感动叙旧的过程，直接向她抛去关键性的问题。仔细想来，过去他们相处时一贯都没什么互相热情问候的习惯。C.C.直起腰来，单手依然贴在他的眼眶上，垂目抿起一个复杂笑容。这与她此前表现过的困惑和愠怒都有很大不同。

“留给他的只是一个种子，一个期许的可能性。”她解释道，“我原以为它没有成长至觉醒的机会。”

“你这就承认是你干的了？”鲁路修说，“别告诉我你只是兴致使然。”

他将手臂交叠起来，略一歪头避过了她的手掌触碰。或许是看他暂时没有退回去的打算了，C.C.也没有继续欺压到更近的距离来。“差不多。”她耸了下肩，“你看，当年在你和娜娜莉被流放到日本的时候，我也跟过来了。我原本是想盯着你的，虽然也只是远远看上那么几眼……然后我发现了另一些有趣的东西。”

“所以那时就发生了。”鲁路修干巴巴地说。听到嘴里冒出完全不属于自己的声音还是有点怪，他在努力适应。他揉了揉喉咙，轻轻咳嗽了一声，心下很清楚这样做也毫无作用。他们被流放到日本的那一年？要是能追溯到那时的话，的确可以解释跟他在里侧相处的孩童的存在方式。他皱眉思索着，瞥见C.C.侧身倚靠上桌沿，在身前抄起了胳膊。

“是为了测试。”她继续进行解释，“他的血脉性质很有趣，本身资质也足够，我想看看在他身上会出现什么。”

“结果呢？”

“什么也没有。”她淡淡道，“不是所有孩子都能拥有足够强烈的愿望，哪怕先天资质多么优异也是如此。我没有等到我想要的东西，他也不是我的主要目标，之后我就离开了。当你们终于重逢的时候，他身上依然没有出现任何变化，我认为我的尝试以失败告终，自然也没有必要向你提起了。”

她的逻辑相当自洽，鲁路修一时无言，怀疑自己继续追责也毫无意义。话说回来，身为已死之人在更加遥远的问题上纠缠不休未免执拗到有些愚蠢了。藏在面前的魔女身上的谜团向来不少，即使他闯过一遭她过去的记忆，他也从不认为自己得以知悉她全部的秘密。他恼火地按揉颅侧的时候，C.C.稍稍掀起嘴角，足尖探过来踢了下他的椅子腿。

“你要跟我争论的只是这些吗？”她不满道，“我还在等你说点关于你自己的话题呢。”

“关于过去的话题也比关于死人的好。”鲁路修生硬地回击道，“我记得我曾经跟你讨论过他是否拥有被赋予了Geass的可能性，你当时的回答是否定的。”

“当然了。连我都没能做到的事情，我不认为V.V.就可以做到。除非他动用了什么极端的手段，但那时的枢木朱雀对这方面的事情毫无好感吧？推论来说是不可能的。”不死的魔女傲慢地扬起下颌，在她远比他深入的领域发表见解，“事实也证明是这样了。直到你死去之前，他都没有强烈到足以支撑力量运作的愿望。”

“……是这样吗？”

“是这样的。”

她伸出单指，点向他所寄居的躯壳，这一回只叫这指示从容地停留在表层。鲁路修侧过颅首，凝目迎上她的指尖。“当他还是个孩子的时候，还没有产生明确到能够被塑造出来的期待。在他头一次杀人之后，他的意志便被自己拘束住了，自此便很难再进行祈愿了。”魔女的声音冷淡地诠释道，“迸发出某些念头，认为自己应当去做一些事情，想要死去或是想要杀死你，想要否决或认可你的意志，那并不算在‘愿望’的范畴内。对于常人而言，任何一环都是能够凝聚成强烈希冀的事物，对他而言只是‘应该去做’罢了。那个男人就是这样扭曲的存在。”

鲁路修对她的评价维持了片刻缄默，抬高一根手指与那利刃般投递而来的指尖相碰，将其拨至一旁。“你看到的东西比我所以为的更多。”他低声道。

“在揣摩皇帝的心意之余，我还是有闲暇去窥探一下他的骑士的。”C.C.回答他。死去的皇帝微微摇头，收回手指支在被她抚摸过的眼眶边沿缓慢划动。

“你说他很难去祈愿，那么为什么现在……？”

“因为他跟你一道死了。”她这样说，“在彻底否定自身之后，推动他前行的就不再是他曾经固守的处事法则了。在他完全被你的期许所掌握之后，他留下来的那部分心念反而自由了。”

她的声音平静得近乎冷酷，多数时她会用这样的口吻跟“ZERO”进行对谈，鲁路修也知晓这点。C.C.没有抽回手掌，微微倾身让指尖搭触在他额角。“但他说他不记得自己的愿望，”鲁路修质疑道，“在‘那里’，我能接触到的那部分精神内在，他是这么说的。”

“是啊。”魔女叹息道，“他否定的是‘枢木朱雀’的存在本身，这是解脱也是新的枷锁。在这道枷锁解除之前，他大概会一直意识不到自身真正的愿望吧。”

而后他们再度回归缄默，各自沉浸入片面而私人的思虑里。他们的谈话如同勾连在浮桥上，构筑这条通道的“某个人”却无法参与进来，这让鲁路修愈发觉得此情此景荒谬可笑。他烦闷地发出无意义的单音嘟哝时，女人的指尖在他眉骨边缘轻轻叩击。若是不愿毫无头绪地纠结于这家伙现下的状态的话，不如去印证别的事物吧。她传达来这样的意思。

“你想替他代管吗？”她在沉默良久后终于开口，“那一小段记忆，最初他从我这里接下种子的时候。既然他一时间还没能自行想起，你可以将它返还到他的梦境里。”

寄居的死者抬起头来，知道自己几乎不可能道出拒绝的答案。

 

是为了致歉，弥补她先前的隐瞒，或是单纯想要解开现前的谜题，他是无从知晓了。就这样窥探一段隐秘私事让他有些不安，然而本能的好奇又使得他确实投入进去，承接下连通梦境的职责。他将不属于自己的身躯带回到床铺间，任魔女来到卧榻之前，用手掌替他阖拢眼睑，不知更像是哄劝入睡还是替死者送葬。昏沉睡意很快向他袭来，然而他接触到的东西与寻常的梦境有些微不同。

他像是置身于画幅当中，第一人、第二人及游离的俯瞰视角相叠了，叫他分不清自身所处的方位。一段被唤起的尘封的记忆和输送来的索引交相汇聚，散布种子的魔女与懵懂的孩童，那画面中再无旁人。女人自山林间缓步走出，瘦弱身形看似毫无威慑，长发铺散着枝蔓的色彩，浅金眼眸中点亮了火焰与太阳。她躬下身，开腔时带着属于异乡的柔和转调。

盛夏中的一场幻梦，森林中形貌美丽的妖怪，在蝉鸣与凝滞的风里出现的碎片式的臆想，对于那个年纪的孩子而言，一场真实的偶遇也不过是这样离奇的事情。幻影消失了，那一个夏日却被印刻下来，象征着种子生根的那一刻，赋予他一份关于萌芽的希冀。自此之后，鬼怪的传说在山间弥漫开来，祈愿的烙印活化成祈神的图纹，又变作掩饰自身的桎梏。他睁开眼，发觉自己还瘫坐在石地上，而原本只叫他牵住指掌的男孩整身埋在他的怀抱中，平素遮脸的面具歪在脑侧，绘制其上的纹路间流转着令人熟悉的血光。

“你看见了吗？”他轻声问，“你的来历。”

他没有得到由言语表述的回答，只有勒住他躯干的手臂以及传递而来的微弱震颤，像是在茫然之际寻求慰藉，像是在探清事实后本能地同他更亲近了些。旅人无言地望向坠入夜色的天幕，隐约捕捉到了稀疏暗淡的星辰。他抬手拍抚男孩的脊背，犹豫许久之后，缓慢地垂落颅首，将一个亲吻印在蓬乱而蜷曲的棕发间。


	5. Chapter 5

“……就是这样。我觉得你可以不用担心你会被自己的Geass逼死这种事的发生了。”

魔女结束了陈词，拍打了一下他的肩头，想将他的思绪从荒诞不经的故事中拉扯回来。男人结束了对工作进度的检查，在将实证与她的说辞对应上之后淡淡说了句“这就解释得通了”，然后他站起身，去取用了吐司机里弹起的早餐和热咖啡，草草将自己的胃填充了一番。之后他看了眼钟表，回去房间里换上出行的着装，将面具也拿在手中。

“中午十二点半之后我能再抽出一些空档来。”他平静道，“你要跟我一起去基地吗？”

用日程安排暂时回避掉问题的关键所在，这阵子以来他一直在做类似的事情，而且没怎么费心掩饰这点。C.C.挤进他的专用车，占据了整张后座，随后在他跑去为了一部分会谈和海外负责人的变更而奔波时将半个上午浪费在了平板电脑上。十二点半他如约回到私用的休息室，带着一份午餐，在摘下面具后沉默地快速吞咽完了所有食物。“如果你是想把自己噎岔气而逃避掉跟人交谈的空档，大可不必。”C.C.抬头瞥了他一眼，又将目光放回屏幕上，“我本来也没有逼你开口的兴趣。”

“你是只对特定人选有那样的兴趣吗？”

“差不多。”她回答道，“可惜我也没从他那里压榨出多少关于他自己的有价值的内容来。”

她余光瞥见男人仰头往喉咙里倒了半杯清水，微弱地呛咳一声，随后垮下肩背，手肘支在膝上。有一刻他像是陡然老去了，面上浮起几分疲惫苍灰。他单手支上前额，就这样遮挡住了自己的神情。

“他……还好吗？”

“冲我发脾气的时候还挺精神的。”C.C.公正地说，“作为已经死了的人来说，也许太有活力了一点。”

男人发出一声含糊的笑，张开的手指来回搓动着额发根部与鼻梁骨。片刻后他缓缓直起身来，喝干了剩下的半杯清水。他脸上的倦意加重了，除此之外倒不见多少惊愕或恼怒的成分，也没有什么出乎意料的异色。“你感到不舒服了吗？”C.C.问他。摘落面具的ZERO摇了头，简单地将答复送交给她。

“没有。”

“你可是被‘寄居’了哦？”她追问道，“身体会被并非自己的意识夺去控制权，正常人都不会容忍这种事吧。”

“要说身体受别的意志影响而行动的话，这种事我不是早就习惯了吗。”男人这样说。他伸出指节叩了叩自己的眉骨，扯开一抹难看的笑。不仅习惯了，而且掌握了利用它的技巧，这点曾相当令人惊叹。C.C.消去了那重微妙的疑窦，抛开平板在沙发上翻了个身，仰躺着望向上方。

“你倒是很宽容。”她感慨道，“不过，也就是你这种足够扭曲的家伙，才会让自己的愿望以这样奇怪的形式生效吧。”

男人站起身，沉默地收拾起餐盘，将它放置到会被清洁人员回收的地方。然后他走回高背椅中，将自己放置进去，阖眼像是想让自己抓紧时间小憩一会儿。C.C.翻身坐起，望向他的面容，他在一夜深眠后仍未削减的疲态。他的神情稍微有些变化，不似过去那般唯余一片死水，唇角隐约翘着一丝悲苦微笑。

“我是不知道你的本意如何，自己的愿望只有自己才会最清楚，然而我知道这样下去会导致什么后果。”魔女开口道。通常来说她没这么好心，不会向每一个契约者都发出警示，然而她还是出了声，或许是那副表情太难看也太碍眼了。“这可是真正的‘让他拿走一切也无所谓’哦？虽然我不认为那家伙会这样做，可你是让自己置身于这样的危机里了。”

“啊啊。”男人闭着眼应声，“没关系的，你也说过他不会这样做了。”

“换成是他父母那样的恶劣性格，你就不能这么放心了。”C.C.嗤笑了一声，话已至此又不由得发散联想了一番，“事实上，我看他好像很不情愿现身出来的样子，大概是不想成为第二个肆无忌惮躲在暗处大活跃的玛丽安娜吧。”

“性质完全不同吧。”男人反驳她，“如果按照你的理论来看，这又不是他强加于我的意志，是我自身的愿望啊。”

这句话其实是说给鲁路修听的吗，C.C.在数秒后察觉到。应当是吧。叫聆听外界风向的死者知晓他本来的意愿，令其放下心理障碍更进一步接触到生者的世界。她望向他，他的眼睑已经停止颤动了，呼吸也逐渐变得低缓平和。他表现得不如自己所预期的那样激动，他大抵是将大部分情绪变化都隐藏在了那具躯壳里，在暗处汹涌流转，流露而出的只剩下沉淀后的平淡宁静了。你是已经拥有了这样的习惯吗，C.C.想。不见得是那个人给予你的习惯，你应当是在更早之前就已经学会妥善隐藏自己了。她又端详了他一会儿，发出一声低叹。

“……对你来说或许还是有那么一丁点儿好处的吧。”她说。

“什么？”男人发出微弱的疑问。C.C.站起身，拿过他脱在一旁的披风，动作不怎么轻柔地铺盖至他肩上。他的头颅向一侧歪斜了一些，她便起了身，也不管他是不是在听到答案前就睡去了。

“在‘不会死’的基础上对自己多爱惜那么一点点。”她低声道，“毕竟现在，你的性命所关联的已经不止是你自己了。”

 

往后ZERO的行动的确谨慎了不少。一周后他们又捕捉到一个不安分的信号，然而黑色骑士团首领及时调用了安全警备预令，使得公海上的袭击被早早扼杀于摇篮。这已经不是头一次了，甚至也不是第二回，C.C.都在考虑自己要不要假意落网套点话出来，看看那些游离的小派系盯上ZERO到底是出于什么样的动机。

她暂时还没有那样做，ZERO也没能收获到什么有效答案。他们在地图上锁定了几个可能有在野武装势力驻扎的嫌疑地点，C.C.认出了几座理应废置的研究所，还有一些可能是在她离开的年间新建立的。她问ZERO是否要预先行动，在他们坐下来一齐合计过之后，ZERO否决了这个不正规提案。嫌疑地点均不在日本境内，国际上的大动作必然会引来各方注意，在敏感时期这样做并不明智，因而最好不要考虑先下手为强的歼灭战。

和平年间的行事作风大概会很让某个人憋火，C.C.意识到这点，并在ZERO背过身去之后好奇地盯着他的后脑勺看，猜想寄居在里头的另一个灵魂此刻是什么想法。

另一个灵魂再度沉寂了，仿佛打定主意不到紧要关头不会出现，甚至在她刻意冷嘲热讽之后也不出面反驳两句。宿主依然没把握到主动启用那个Geass的方法，在自身的力量掌握上表现得这样被动也实属罕见。经验丰富的魔女没什么直观看法，她只知道在眼前活动的这个男人隐瞒的事情太多了，不论是对人还是对己，表现得这样被动并不至于多么不合情理。事实而论，那两人之间扭曲复杂的关系在稍有中断后便以这种形式延续了下来。

就在C.C.以为之后的发展无非是“那边”闹出些大动静来好让ZERO能以扫平恐怖威胁的借口动手清剿的时候，接下来的一着棋就让所有人都猝不及防地受到了惊吓。紧急联络和实时新闻在同一个午前来临，通报显示不列颠尼亚第九十九代皇帝的坟墓毫无征兆地遇袭了。那一座孤零零的坟墓位于潘德拉贡旧址，既符合历代皇室成员归葬旧皇城的传统，又是变相将暴君困在在同自己的争斗中牺牲的、已成灰烬的故乡作为惩戒。潘德拉贡还在重建，驻守在那一片区的警备大都分散在别处，唯有当任女皇的直属编制乐意恪守指责留驻在坟墓附近，虽说守备力量略显薄弱，好在此前民间自发的抗议和潜入事件也都不成声势，没有真正惊扰到死者的安宁。

然而这回不同于以往的小打小闹，袭击发生在当地时间入夜之后，成建制的武装部队凭空而降，在增援抵达之前蛮不讲理地突入了冷清的墓园。伤亡数字和周边区域的具体损失尚在统计中，最终对外公布的也不见得是实际情况，唯有一件事是明确的——

“那家伙的棺材被毁掉了、对吧？”

C.C.是从别处得知这消息的。别说是发生祸乱的帝国本土，就连黑色骑士团的基地当中都是一片哗然。在话事人出面镇压之前，流窜的传言已经有了无数个版本，恰在这当口ZERO不知去了何处，好像他在结束跟女皇的通信之后就藏回了他自己的地盘。将已被确认的那部分消息转告给她的红发姑娘满脸愠色，转头又长叹一声，说他要是在这当口心态失衡了也不算离奇。

有权限通行且敢于直接踹开ZERO私用空间大门把他拎出来的人很少，好在C.C.就是其中一个。午间时分她在长廊上快步行走，一路目不斜视地错开所有或讶异或希求的眼神。她站在封闭的门前时以为自己会看见更加难看的表情，因极端的愤怒而扭曲，或是一张眼神空洞灰暗到不似活人的脸。然而当她走入房间，望见一面在桌台前伏案工作的背影时，她使劲揉了揉眼睛。

“你在做什么？”她讶异道，不可置信地看向那个好像在状若无事敲打键盘的人。要不是他没用全覆盖式面具把脑袋包住，那头卷曲的棕发还是熟悉的样子，她会以为有什么人过来把他替换了——等等。

“拟定发言稿。”男人平静道，“骑士团方面必须出具官方发言，算是一个正式表态。放任某些言论发酵可不是什么好事。”

“……鲁路修？”

“是我。”男人答道，“他的情绪太糟了，气头上没办法及时采取任何理智行为，对于他应当担负起的职责而言是很危险的。我觉得让他冷静一下比较好。”

C.C.张开嘴又闭上，手掌在颌下额外托举了一会儿。她眼见着他干完活，将椅子转过一半，左眼中血纹流转，摊手做出洗耳恭听的模样，在她愣神的当口不耐烦地蹙起眉头。“那可是你的坟墓啊。”她在迟疑半晌后终于忍不住说，“为什么你反而像个没事人似的。”

“腐烂的尸体有什么值得留恋的地方吗？”现世的死者冷淡评价道，“我可是在登基之后不久就下令毁掉皇陵的那种疯子，既是对于血脉家系都这样冷酷无情的恶人，自己也落得同样的下场又有什么可奇怪的呢。”

那副从容口吻确实很像是曾经那个端坐在皇位上颁下冷冰冰的指令的暴君了，比之那时的“执行者”而言更多出一抹漠然。“我在决计死去之前就做好被挫骨扬灰的准备了。”他补充道，“最坏的结果也是我预想过的可能性之一，现在不过是推论成为现实罢了。我当然不会因此而愤怒。”

“你不会。”C.C.嗤笑道，话已出口又无奈摇头，“……算了。我也不是第一天知道你是这种性格了。”

面前的男人看了眼钟点，发短讯知会其余下属定下了出面发言的时间。他还能在房间里逗留一会儿，于是他转头以一副相当散漫的态度问C.C.外头的传言扩散成什么样了。魔女跟他对谈了几句，因由他那副做派着实感到有些古怪，没过多久便举起单手提出了额外请求。

“对了。既然已经确定你是鲁路修了，那么麻烦你一件事。”

“什么？”

“你有意识冒头想跟人说话的时候麻烦把面具戴上，用变声器讲话，不然我觉得违和感好严重。”

鲁路修瞪了她一眼，拾起摆在一旁的面具扣回脑袋上，遮住了那张并不属于他的脸孔。“满意了？”他闷声道，恢复了更近似于他原本音色的声线。C.C.舒了口气，小跳一步侧身坐到桌台上。

“多谢，这样就好多了。”她说。

藏回假面下的死者沉默片刻，轻声吐出一道叹息。“我想跟娜娜莉联系一次。”他这么说，“不是为了互通官方信息，走私人渠道。”

“以谁的身份？”

“取决于她的态度。”他说，“如果我现身说法能让她平复情绪的话，我会做的。”

所以你也不是完全不理解别人会对这件事作何反应，C.C.想，又或者你只是唯独放心不下你的小妹妹，即使她已经成长到足够成熟的程度了。“其他人呢？”她继续问，“这次动静不小，连黑色骑士团内部都有质疑这样做是否太过激的声音了。”

“哈，我觉得他们只是不希望外界舆论怀疑到自己头上。”鲁路修也嗤笑了一声，“毕竟目前国际上任何一方势力都有充分的理由和动机指使人毁掉我的坟墓泄愤，先开口发言进行谴责可以为自己塑造足够无辜的形象，还能赚得不计前嫌、处事公正与维和的好名声，这是很正常的做法。”

“我觉得他们没有那么讨厌你哦。”

“讨论这些已经没有意义了。”他冷淡地下了定论，“他们只要接受‘ZERO’留在这里就足够了，对我个人抱持什么态度并不重要。”

他用一派生硬口吻说完，稍微垮下肩膀，手指隔着手套互相搓按了几下。有一个叫他和活人互通往来的缺口已经出现了，但他还是对现世竖立着坚实的防备，这点倒的确不能怪他。那么，首先是娜娜莉，虽然他是态度还不明确，可那女孩本来就足够敏锐，他多半是不能继续隐瞒下去的。“我不确定我应该跟更多人发生接触。”他低叹道。C.C.伸出手去，在他的面具上端轻轻叩击了一下。

“总会有人察觉到的。”她说。总会有人依然关心着死者。

“到时候再说吧。”他答道，“有些事情是无法提前进行计划的。”

他又看了眼钟点，缓慢地站起身。C.C.滑下桌沿，在他离开之前伸出手臂，短暂地拦在他身前。“你有什么话想对他说吗？”她轻声问，“我可以代为转告。”她没有提及具体姓名，但她想他定然知道自己的意思。

死者沉滞了许久，她以为她多少会说些什么，像是“别太在意”，或者“冷静下来回去做你应该做的事”，给予安慰或更为强硬的警告，足够逼迫那个人将情绪拉回正轨上。那样一来，余下的伤口会回归暗处，被藏起、被掩埋，正如同他们一直以来的残酷做法。死者微微昂首，拨开她的手肘，错身而去时留下一缕飘扬而起的披风边角。

“没有，C.C.。”他说，“什么都没有。”

 

他代替某个应当还处在盛怒状态中的家伙完成了一次代表黑色骑士团官方立场的紧急发言，和女皇约定了单独联络的时间，将一部分情报人员安排出去收集资讯，着重调查袭击前后的空路监测记录。死者始终认为自己是死者，日日夜夜间都反复向自己强调着这样的事实，而且他从不认为暴君的遗躯会落得什么好下场，事情真正发生了也不过稍稍感到一丝悲哀。

毁去了就毁去了吧，他想，死在战场上尸骨无存的人有那么多，拥有一方坟墓才是相对奢侈的事情。容易朽烂的尸身也没有什么值得留恋的地方，叫后世人看见自己的骸骨也没有任何意义。在他以相对平和的心态帮忙处理这一部分事务时，红月卡莲向他投注来了相当惊愕的目光。“你是怎么做到的？”尚不知晓内情的红莲驾驶员用困惑而痛苦的口吻询问他，只留下这么一句，在他以沉默相应后便失望地扭头离去了。

差不多了吧，鲁路修想，用力抓住自己所寄居的躯壳的手腕，闭目拢住一声叹息。希望你真的能够冷静下来一些。

他在主动将这具身躯沉入睡眠之后才回到精神领域内，他在一个黑夜中睁开双眼，发觉原本应该待在自己身边的男孩已经不见踪影了。他在山顶的不同屋舍间搜寻了一番，结果自然是一无所获。在那孩子想将自己藏起来时，外来者总是无法轻易寻找到他的。换成是别的时候，鲁路修也不会去自讨没趣，留在原地等到对方愿意主动现身即可，通常也要不了太久。

然而他多多少少感到一丝压抑不安，出于某种直觉，在他强行在外界现身之前所感应到的事物，发生在那具躯壳中的、胸腔中实质化的撕裂似的痛感，并生的心悸与头晕目眩，好像再多一秒就会将勃然怒火彻底引爆，随后以一捧灰烬作为终结。在这种情况下，对那家伙放任不管是相当危险的，哪怕是在已经回归到“内侧”的情况下，能够掀起的波澜也仅限于精神所处的地域里，他也无法不去担忧那个孩子的行踪。

鲁路修思忖了许久，回到入口附近，看向往下铺展而去的石径与黢黑一片的山林。那孩子有时会去下方巡视，他记起这点，然而他眺望半晌也未能得见灯盏的光芒，不知是因为光亮太过微弱或是距离太远。这一夜不够平静，山林发出凶兽此起彼伏的嘶吼咆哮，仿佛白昼里静谧无害的模样只是表象。无星无月的天幕上盘亘着大片的浓云，山间起了风，撕扯着他的衣角，令他自指尖感到一丝不应出现的寒凉。

外来者缓缓握起手指，下定了决心，迈步走向无光的黑暗之地。

他听见魇鬼在道路旁的低吼，夹杂着奇诡而尖厉的呼啸。那是些怎样的噩梦呢？像是城镇被摧毁前的悲鸣，残垣断壁间濒死者的哭泣；像是侵略者的讥笑与践踏，劈头砸来的拷问与惩戒；像是盘绕在掌间的游魂，一次又一次地质问为何杀死别人的凶犯得以苟活至今。所有的恐惧与卑微都凝聚起来，在荒诞的边界化为可怖的怪物，蛰伏在每一个夜晚欲图将生者的意志拖入深渊。

而外来的旅人在这样的山道上走着，脚下越来越快，逐渐变作一路小跑。山道两侧扭曲的黢黑影子摇晃着，几度像是要扑向他，却始终没阻断他的去路。他听见更为凶厉的吼叫声，就在前方，比之先前回荡在耳边的威慑低咆更像是发动进攻前的预示。然后他终于望见又一方歇脚的石台，在那里捕捉到了属于孩童的矮小身影。没有灯盏，没有用于驱散魇鬼的光。男孩独自站立在那里，陪伴他的是歪斜至一旁的狐面与出鞘的竹刀。他被成群的鬼怪所包围着，似狼似熊的凶兽挥打而去的利爪被他拨开至一旁，换得零星喘息余地后又迎来下一次毫无章法的袭击。

他的脚步已经不如平日那般轻捷了，躲闪的动作也出现了破绽。未开刃的修行者的武器不足以将怪物击退，只能堪堪守住他自身的安全，而随着时间推移，就连这一点也一并变得岌岌可危。这缠斗已经持续多久了？还需僵持到什么时候？旅人心下一沉，在男孩足下一个踉跄、持刀的手臂被划开长长一道裂伤时禁不住惊呼出声：

“——朱雀！”

他出声后男孩反而显得惊慌起来，原本强压下的平定被扰乱了，进一步出现了几次失误。好在男孩及时躲开，有些狼狈地在地上翻滚了一道，还未爬起身便抬头向高处发出警告。“滚回去！”他吼道，“别被卷进来了！这不是你能应付的——”

他的声音尖锐到几乎变了调，手臂上又挨了一击，一时间连竹刀都掉落在地。鲁路修硬下心来向下跑去，想着若是自己能稍微分摊走一些攻击也足够了，至于那些攻击是否会真正要了自己的命、连灵魂都一并震散，他倒也不是特别在乎。他踏至群聚起来的魇鬼边缘时，朱雀挣扎着爬起身，一把将武器重新抄至手中，咬着牙向他所在的方向劈砍突围而去。

那具瘦小身躯中迸发的怒意陡然变得惊人起来，仿佛那内在的精神体自身也化作了一匹凶兽，连续踢蹬弹跳不管不顾地冲至被卷入乱局的外来者身边，然后站定脚步回转方向，持刀拦在他近前，不叫那些尖牙利爪的鬼怪接近他。那份决意来得近乎惨烈，就像此地的统辖者并不是这般幼小的样貌，就像他手中所持的并非未开刃的道具而是锋利长剑。魇鬼的袭击暂停了，低咆着同他互相僵持。鲁路修低下头，看向他被撕裂的右臂衣袖，以及浸染了衣物的殷红痕迹。

所以伤害大抵还是存在的，疼痛也是如此。就算在这奇异的地域范围内所有的行为举止都与现实的外界无关，那样的伤口也一定让人很不好过。外来者短暂垂下眼睑，在僵局中踏前一步，躬身抱住男孩挺拔的脊背。

朱雀发出辨不清字音的困惑嘟囔，混杂着有些紧张的抽气声。然而下一轮进攻迟迟没有来袭，魇鬼们停滞不前了，冲着环住他的一双臂膀发出不甘心的低沉吼叫，随后不进反退，渐渐从集群中散开了。待到最后一个不祥的黑影退入石径旁的厚重阴影，鲁路修才悄悄松了口气，尽管黑暗中依然有无数鬼怪的眼睛窥视而来，他也稍微放下心，并同时肯定了自己原先模模糊糊的猜测。

“它们好像不会伤害我。”他道出结论，旋即不解地蹙起眉头，“为什么？”

地域的主人没有回话，外来者也只能兀自揣摩。也许噩梦对于死者而言毫无意义，所以亡魂并不会成为那些鬼怪侵袭的目标。也许连梦魇都忠实遵循着地域本身的规则，这地界于他而言毫无恶意，或许是因为这身躯之主在潜意识里并不想弄伤他半分。真有趣，他想，现在我反而成为更加肆无忌惮的一个了，可这明明是在你的地域上。他在简要推论过后松开臂膀起身，拍了拍男孩的肩头，想示意对方随自己回到山顶神社中去。

“你是忘记带灯出来了吗？”他低声询问，心下不免有些担忧和气恼，“你为什么不逃走呢？朱雀，你……”

男孩脚下一个趔趄，膝弯软倒下去，勉强跪立在地，用竹刀支住了重心。鲁路修吓了一跳，探手想帮扶对方一把。他伸出手时听见山林的呜咽，寒凉夜风比先前更烈了，云层中传来压抑的隆隆声响，叫他愈发不安，想要带眼前的孩子尽快回返更为安全的地方。

“……不能……”男孩口中溢出微弱的呓语。外来者俯身凑近，想听得更清楚些。

“什么？”

“……做不到。为什么我做不到呢。”

样貌稚嫩的精神化身呢喃着，手背在刀柄上绷紧了。他的声音压抑而痛苦，饱含着远比一时的伤损更为深远的意味。不是在因这一次的险境而后怕，不是在向差些被卷入的外来者致歉，不止是发生在此时此地的事。他低垂着头，表情空洞，手臂因伤或其它缘由神经质地不停颤抖着。

“我不知道我想要什么，但我知道我不希望发生的事。”他喃喃道，“我不想跟你和娜娜莉分开。我不想跟你站在不同的阵营里。我不想跟你敌对。我不想让你杀死尤菲。我不想向你开枪的，我希望不存在让我那样做的理由。我不想让你露出那样的表情，你在离开世界的时候才露出的那么满足的笑容。我不想在那一刻看到，我不希望只有那么一次，最后一次……然后现在，我不希望你在死后还要遭遇那样的，那样的……”

他哽咽着，声音逐渐裹上浓厚哭腔，臂上的血痕向指掌倾斜，叫殷红色彩浸染了攥握的纹路，还进一步淌下，直至未开刃的武器都沾染了他自己的血。他缓缓抬头，属于孩子的面容上被真挚的哀恸和失落所笼罩。“……只是这样罢了。”他小声道，“这么简单的事情，这么……我应该把你保护好的，我本来是这么打算的，如果说这并不是错误的——”

“……朱雀。”

“——为什么我做不到呢？！”

那声音来得刺耳而凄厉，裹带着本不该出现在夏日中的、寒凉彻骨的风，如刀刃般撕扯着他们蔽体的衣袍。死者的亡魂无言相对，只得垂目注视着眼前恸哭的孩子，眼泪混入了溅上面颊的血斑，伴着抽噎化作浅淡污痕滑落下去。无法更改，也无法致歉，他们所提及的若非已成往昔的旧事，便是刚成定论的新霜。旅人只是沉默着，陪伴在原地直至黎明攀上天幕一角，云雾仍未散去，将整片天地都困在阴冷的灰暗里。


	6. Chapter 6

他清醒着的时间变短了，每每唐突断去对外界的感应，再度恢复意识时便出现在与自己最后的记忆不相符的地点。感觉有些奇怪，不过幸好代替他行动的那个人没有随随便便把他的身体拐到一些陌生的地方去，意思是万一他哪天在陌生的床上裸着身子醒来，那就有点让人头疼了。

在被C.C.问及感想时，男人如实相告，换得魔女怪异的眼神以及一句“我没想到你还残留着一点幽默感”的评价。鲁路修当然不会拿他的身体胡来，事实上他很清楚那个人在他的意识沉寂下去的期间都做了什么。他们依然没有以正常的形式交谈过，恐怕很难实现了，然而他多少猜到了一些死者看似蛮不讲理侵吞他活动时间的打算。在坟墓被袭击的事故发生之后，他的情绪始终不太好，反而是作为直接关系人的死者比他更为镇静。避免他的情绪进一步失控影响到ZERO应做的部署和其它工作，光是这一个理由就足够了。

其实留言让自己强打起精神来也并无不可，男人这么想。他们逼迫自身和彼此的次数都不在少，倘若留下一句足够严厉的斥责，自己就算不情不愿也得压下脾气回去处理这一次风波的后续事宜。就这样默不作声地将一部分职责抢夺过去，将会令他积压负面情绪的事务给分担走，好像那个人死去之后的做法还变得温柔了一些。

这样做还是有一些成效的。知道“那个人”还能依凭在自己的身体上活跃，能够正常地接触到外界信息，乃至代替自己做出一些改变和一些决策，如此一来寄托在死者遗躯被毁坏上的悲恸便渐渐消散了不少。已经腐烂的尸体不值得留恋，在C.C.的转述中，这是鲁路修所抱持的态度。反正一代暴君也不需要美名，不需要供人瞻仰，不需要听人传颂，更不需要永葆形貌等待复生的机会。那具尸骸本来就会如常人一般朽烂，逐渐化为枯骨，这是死者一早就替自己决定好了的事情。

那本来也不是值得留恋的东西，那个人像是在这样无声地传达这一点。歇一阵吧，不要去想会让自己痛苦的事——我还在这里，这一点是真实的。

然而所有这些潜藏着的意图都是可以解读但无法亲自确认的。他在自己的房间里醒来，在桌台前方，在机舱里，前一秒还浑浑噩噩飘荡在混沌中做梦，后一秒又回到人世间面对断档的生活。他多少有那么一点理解过去阿妮娅记录一切的小习惯了，这会儿那女孩不见踪影，否则他还真想和她聊上两句。他的手边没有记录，唯有那么些同上浮的死者意志交流过的人，如同活着的镜子与留声机，倒映出比他自己的影子更多的事物。

“他看上去还精神吗？”当任的ZERO在回复清醒时问道。C.C.坐在他近旁，有时会歪过身子倚靠在他肩上，有时会更不客气地枕上他的腿面。这一次她只是伸手掐捏他的面颊，让他的腮帮子在酸软之余有些变形，在他微微皱眉抗议时才宣布回答：

“我觉得他比你要精神一些哦。”

“那就好。”男人咕哝道，手指在膝上缓慢滑动，“……他还是没有多说什么，对吧？”

“像之前一样，我依然可以告诉你他做了些什么，以及跟别人说话时有多让人生气。”魔女这么说。以她的立场而言，这已经算是相当友善而耐心的举动了，因而他并无异议，告诉她这样就好。

“那就麻烦你了。”他说。

鲁路修代替他跟不列颠尼亚方面取得了联络，代替他压制下黑色骑士团内部的议论纷纷，代替他发布了数次宣讲，将谴责恐怖行为与向女皇致哀的官方态度展露得无可挑剔。然而鲁路修没有多留下一句话，就像打定主意不想同他取得任何单对单的联系，哪怕是间接的。这是在刻意回避还是自觉无话可说，剥离了姓名的男人无从知晓，时日长了便忍不住疑神疑鬼起来。

诚然，形势发展至此并不是鲁路修本人的愿望，这曾是他用来劝慰死者无需对侵占自己的生活一事进行自我苛责的理由，但在长久不得回应后他禁不住从另一方面产生了些许担忧。每当鲁路修被“别人的意志”所拘束的时候，于他而言都不是什么好的情境。那是多么心高气傲的一个人，连死亡都要一手策划周全，却还是在死后落得了这样的窘境。

所以、大概，男人在独处时安静地想，你能够体谅我，也愿意替我分去一些担负，或是在竭力维护好ZERO的形象，然而你或多或少是对我感到不满的吧。

没有回音。他尝试过自言自语地发问，猜想那个人应当听得到，然而他得不到一句答复。没有回音。就像是在对着深渊喊话，将幸存下来的炽烈的光和呼唤一并投注下去，等候它们被吞噬殆尽。与死亡相伴就是这样了，他只得这样论定。每每从无知觉中清醒过来时，他便感觉自己离深渊又近了一分，那感觉并不糟糕，除去心念着实会逐渐趋向于无望之外没什么值得一提的地方。

“你会垮掉的。”C.C.对他说。他不怒反笑，支起下颌看进她金色的眼睛。

“我看上去是那么脆弱的人吗？”

“任何人像这样被侵蚀精神都会撑不住的。”C.C.陈述道，“我不是在说Geass的事。”

她是在说断片的记忆，断裂的连接，单方面的呼唤，无法获得回应的问询，所有的一切和更多、更多、更多。她的言下之意是现状并不公平。男人摇了头，发觉自己还算能够保持平静。“不，我觉得还不错。”他告诉她，“虽然这样一来，我好像就变成一个遇到麻烦就选择逃避的懦夫了。”

“这不算逃避，只是各司其职。”她回答他，“要说调查教团余党、残存的遗迹和当前的暗潮，相比你而言鲁路修才是更好的合作对象，仅此而已。”

她说得不错，对于她的立场而言，这番话已经很接近于普通的安慰了。男人在座椅中蜷起肩背，疲惫地点头应是。“枢木。”她喊他，在他试图不去为自己无力改变的格局多费心神的时候。枢木。无名无姓的ZERO垂下脖颈，抱住颅首，尝试将有些艰涩的呼吸调整平静。他没有应答，而那女人只是轻声唤着他，送来一些近似常人的怜悯：

“……你还好吗？”

 

如果精神状态还算健康的话，精神体身上的伤势痊愈起来不如位于凡世的身躯那般困难，鲁路修很快知悉了这一点。

但很难说，孩童模样的朱雀告诉他。有一些直击灵魂的伤势是难以痊愈的，会保留很久、很久，远超出体表的伤口正常痊愈的期限。梦魇就是这样捉摸不定的东西。“我本来以为这一次会持续得更久一点。”男孩举起手臂向他展示，“因为其实‘我’真的在生气，已经很久没有产生过这么剧烈的情绪波动了……看来能够这么快愈合还是因为你留在这里。”

他破损的衣袖已被修补好了，血渍也已淡去。鲁路修好奇问过他需不需要真的拿针线来进行缝补，被他翻着眼睑否认了。当然了，精神领域的奇妙之处能够模糊掉很多不甚重要的细节问题。而今男孩的手臂也恢复如初，这让鲁路修稍稍安心了些。

与此同时，那孩子的态度变得有些阴晴不定，有时会生闷气一般背过身去，整日整日地不搭理外来的客人，有时会变本加厉地黏附过来，成天依偎在外来者的怀抱里不愿离去。孩童总是这样喜怒无常的吗？鲁路修努力回想了一番，发觉以遥远童年中同龄友人的那副恶劣性格，自己还真无法就现状进行抱怨。

不管怎么说，在他想要去往外界的时候，作为媒介的男孩还是相当配合的。他在不属于自己的躯壳中苏醒过来，面对收集来的情报进行推算分析，虽说他不甚在意过去的尸身到底落得了什么下场，但这次袭击本身还是有些蹊跷。根据帝国方提供的资料，参与袭击的一部分机型和此前设下埋伏想要困住ZERO的那起事故中参与战斗的机型极为相似，比对后的驱动和战斗模式都如出一辙。联系上活动势力的背景，如果说盯上面具下方的人还有些不可理喻，盯上死去的皇帝就未免过于意味深长了。

在他等待更多情报送达的过程中，他就这样不断重复着现身与回归里侧。他留在山中时依然能体察到外界的事情，包括自己所寄居的身体恢复原本的意识时所采取的一切行动。“那个人”并没有变得更为敏感或神经质，他只是更为沉默，所有并非必要的情感表达都收敛回躯壳当中，深埋起来不见天日，如同缓慢地将自己沉入棺木里。

我要怎么对你进行更为有效的安慰呢，鲁路修忧虑地想。我甚至没办法照管好一个对我那么坦诚的孩子。

在山间活动的男孩，手臂已经痊愈了，夜巡时也记得点亮提灯，平日里神色并无异常，然而鲁路修还记得他哭红的双眼，山林间悲戚的呜咽声，竹刀上淌落的他自己的血。不管是揩拭眼泪的动作还是无言的拥抱都很难成为行之有效的开解，唯有时间能叫人们恢复平静。身形瘦小的孩童一言不发地蜷缩在怀中、侧耳平贴在胸膛上好似想捕捉不存在的心跳时，鲁路修环抱着他的肩臂和腰背，感受到他攥着自己衣襟的指尖有细末颤抖传递而来。

至少我知道一件事，外来者想。不会袭击我的魇鬼足以说明很多。你没在生我的气，你只是在怨恨你自己。

因为无法面对而转身逃避，因为担忧失去最后一丝影迹而惶然伴随在身际、唯恐连这一抹梦境都消散。在剥离姓名的躯壳内侧，“枢木朱雀”残存下来的心念对他抱持的态度就是这般矛盾。男孩仰起脸来，狐面的眼洞中一双绿眼胆怯地望向他。鲁路修垂目微笑，低头亲吻在面具的尖端，听见藏在下方的孩子发出低微的呢喃声。

 

旅人在山间小憩的时候，有白色的粉蝶落在他身上。

从辨识不出起伏的胸口，到平展开的肩头，到形状高挑的鼻尖，蝶翼扑簌着落下，然后在他身上安静翕动。他倚靠在树干上，睁着双眼，静止如蜡雕的塑像，甚至不会惊扰到这些亲吻死亡的幻影半分。

然后男孩出现了，蹬着木屐踏踏跑来，面带好奇地伸手想捉住其中一只。所有的蝴蝶霎时间翩跹散去，带起一阵白色的云雾。而他置身在云雾之间，茫然无措如正在面对一场风暴。他脚下一崴，险些在虬结凸出的树根上绊倒。旅人伸出手去抓住他的，将他向自己拉扯过来。

“你又遇到麻烦了。”旅人说。地域的主人站到他身畔，瞳孔在面具的眼洞里微微发亮。

“是吗？”

“我听到了。”旅人说，温柔而耐心地握住他的手腕哄劝，“过来，让我帮你一把。”

男孩一动不动地站立了片刻，然后垮下肩膀妥协了。他俯下身来，半趴半跪地依偎到旅人怀里，任人掀起精细勾画着红纹的狐面，露出原本属于人类的样貌。旅人抱住他的肩背，亲吻他的额发与鬓角，末了将嘴唇贴近，轻轻覆在他阖拢的眼睑上。

倒错感就在这时再度袭来，外来者和原生的魂灵悄无声息地交汇了，宛如在眼不可见的涡旋中下坠、下坠，吸入深渊之底，又从光明浮游的另一面被倾吐而出。旅人闭上双目时，感到怀中温热的实感逐渐涣散开来，浸润自己冰凉的四肢百骸，叫它们拥有了生者的知觉。他再睁开眼时，山林消失了，取而代之的是阴冷潮湿的石穴，以及正低头注视向自己的、属于魔女的金色眼瞳。

“你知道状况吗？”她问他。

“一清二楚。”他用身躯之主的声音回答道，接过她的手掌，借力从硬而冷的石地上支起身来。

他们提早设计了一次陷阱，当任的ZERO没有参与商议和决策，但在被告知需要配合执行时也没有提出任何反对意见。诱饵毫无疑问还是ZERO本身，在一次归程途径公海改换航线时临时撤除了部分防御圈，而对方好似并没有高明的战略家，就这样如嗅到腐尸气味的秃鹫般围聚而来了。

在资源充分的情况下由过去的指挥者布下的计划，结果自然是ZERO本尊安然无恙，还让黑色骑士团额外斩获了一些机体残骸，在有针对性的“保留”下，比之上一次临时遇袭的收获更为丰富。信号捕捉指向南太平洋，他们在大洋洲登陆后搜寻到一座被封锁的基地，C.C.遗憾地表示这座基地的详情不在自己的记忆储备里。在和平年代军事公约的影响下，不经超合众国投票决议的行动里可调用的部队就不够多了，寻找入口和解析突破口花去了将近一周，总算是将位于地下的基地规模和通路摸了个七七八八，至此才转入正式渗透的阶段。

检验结果是在两天前秘密传至ZERO的私人内线的，调查显示被毁坏的坟墓里残存的石棺确为原物，但几乎仅剩下焦炭和骨屑的尸体碎片隐约指向了“被替换的赝品”这一结果。有人进行盗窃，袭击本身是盗窃行为的掩护，要得出这个结论很容易。话虽如此，鲁路修自己依然对偷盗尸身有什么作用一事抱持着疑问。

考虑到“盗窃”比“毁坏”在后续指向的可能性上更多出一重亵渎的意味，而在这个节骨眼上如果ZERO情绪不稳的话会更为麻烦，鲁路修谨慎地给C.C.下了封口令，免得某个家伙在清醒并得知新消息后让本来就没完全平息的怒火愈演愈烈。事情发展至此已经变得相当扑朔迷离了，毕竟老实说，要一个人在死后调查自己的尸体的去向，听上去真像是什么奇怪的侦探类三流鬼片。

地下的道路并不宽阔，他们在前进一段距离后便不得不脱出装甲骑，改而以步行继续前进。攻击发生在基地另一侧，内里的守备人员原本也不多，所以需要他们着手解决的麻烦也并不很多。麻烦出现在通往资料室的关隘上，一路砍杀过去对于过去的零之骑士来说并不困难，但引得这样大的动静多半会造成提前的数据销毁，所以他们得依靠巧妙的战斗调度来制造出一段可供绕行的通路。鲁路修查看着随身携带的平板设备，在屏幕上点按如描摹棋局里落子的方式。他聚精会神下达指令时C.C.没有打扰他，直到他在面具下舒了口气，迈步向通道口走去，C.C.才尾随而上，顺手在拐角处给前方仅有的一个守卫补上了一枪，然后用子弹拆卸了锁头。

“我稍微有点怀念我原本的Geass了，”鲁路修感慨道，“事情会变得容易很多。”

“难说，天知道这里有没有能防住你的怪胎。”C.C.回答道，在资料室门口从他手上接过平板，“速战速决。”

资料室内的加密方式倒是和C.C.所提供的相差不远，致使解密变得相当容易。鲁路修在搜寻一番后锁定了一个区块，复制导出的同时也浏览了一下里头的内容。皇历二零一八年，虚空断链，启动的与废置的，成功的与走入死路的。被问号标记的死亡，被问号标注的活动空档期，指向神根岛的箭头，然后是——

“我建议你回去再慢慢研究。”C.C.在他背后出声，“当然，如果你非要拖延时间到需要强行突围的地步，记得把另一位叫醒让他来负责战斗部分。”

进度条恰好跳满，鲁路修收回视线，因为不确定某个家伙会对此抱有什么感想而决定好歹在回归安全地带之后再让出身躯控制权。“逃跑路线是我提前计算好的，我才不相信他能比我做得更好。”他撇嘴道，“走吧，今天就到此为止了。”

脱逃的过程很顺利，他回到座舱当中，重新投入指挥，摧毁了敌方大部分战斗储备，给对方留下一线生机便进行撤离了。这是为了方便进行动向追踪，在幕后的计划水落石出之前，直接斩断其中一整根触须并不明智。在返回公海的途中，卡莲接入了通讯，不客气地向他索要一个说法，听她的语气像是已经察觉到一丝不对劲了，这给他需要思量的苦恼上又多添了一笔。

行行好，当一个附身活人寻找自己尸体下落的怨灵真不是什么有趣的工作，要应付活人的质疑只会让他更加焦头烂额，不是每个人都像娜娜莉那么体贴的。“落得这副模样还真够凄惨的。”当他在舰艇上的独立舱室中唉声叹气时，C.C.不咸不淡地评价。鲁路修哀叹了一声，捂着面具倒回座椅上。

“我也不想啊。”他抱怨道，“我的灵魂本来应该有比别人的身体更好的去处吧？我是说正常的死人会去的那种地方。”

“我可没在说你悲惨。”C.C.反驳他，“我觉得你现在还挺开心的。”

“对不起？”

“不需要违背‘已经死去’的事实，还能和现世产生联系，能够确认事态的发展是如你所愿的，而且能够阻止你所寄身的家伙犯傻。事实上我觉得同时还满足了你的偷窥欲，毕竟你现在可是在以全天候无隐私的程度监测着他的生活，还可以拿确保他的健康或者人身安全作为借口，这之类的。”魔女伸出食指，在他抬头望去的时候一下一下戳着面具上端额头的位置，“我不认为你现在过得很不顺意哦？”

“搞清楚立场，C.C.，这又不是我所期望的事情。”鲁路修叫屈道，“有谁会因为被关在不属于自己的身体里而感到高兴啊？我能容忍到现在只是因为我无权拒绝，而且用愿望来约束我的人是……如果换个人来对我做这些的话，我早就被逼疯了。”

他们隔着一张面具互相瞪视了许久，站立的一方缓慢地眯起了金色的眼瞳。她的说法不太好听，确为事实的那一部分让鲁路修有些心虚，但他用以自辩的说辞当然也毫无花假。不是每一个死者都渴求复生的机会，也不是每一个人都愿意因为别人的愿望而被拘束在世间不得离去。好在这是连存在方式都被他的意志所重塑的“那个人”的愿望，出于一部分微妙的弥补心理，他认为自己可以作出妥协。

仅此而已。现状于他而言确实是良性的，但距离能让人感到庆幸的程度还是相差太远了。他在辩解过后沉默相视，望见魔女缓慢扯起嘴角，露出一个介于慨叹和怜悯间的微妙表情。“我当然清楚你的立场。”她这么说，“我也一样清楚另一个人的。我是在说被你附身的这位，他最近过得真是挺惨的。”

她抚摸了一下面具边廓，眼神中的某种成分让他冷静下来，回归到某个他有意无意避让开的问题上。你想对他说什么吗？有什么留下的话吗？想要命令他打起精神来或者好言劝慰几句吗？……你为什么要一直回避下去呢？“我不知道你抱的是什么打算，我也不关心你想跟他以什么方式纠缠下去。那是你们两个的事情，我不参与，也没办法介入。”C.C.说，“你只是不能否认‘你们现在还在互相纠缠’的事实。”可是该从哪里开始呢？共存的方式，侵占生活的方式，留下的一个愿望，反拉住他的另一个愿望。他们原本的纠葛应当在他死去的那一刻就盖棺论定了，事到如今却要生生从尘埃里翻掘出旧日的遗骸。一旦迈出去一步，所产生的后果与精神和记忆间的沟通是完全不同的。死者短暂阖眼，双手并拢搓按指节。魔女俯下身来，手臂环住他的后颈，埋下细微低语。

“他快撑不住了。”她说，“你还没迟钝到连这点都察觉不到的地步吧？”

 

男人在周日清晨醒来，看到电子钟上所显示的日期和时刻后意识到某个幽灵活动的时间比任何一次都更长久。他醒得有点太早了，还不到平日爬起来草草对付一顿早饭的钟点，想要提前这么久把C.C.从另一间卧房里拽起来问话也不太实际。然而或许是因为歇得太长了，他的困意不重，索性在起身洗漱后多洗了一次晨浴。水流冲散了他余下的昏沉，让他在回到卧房更衣时留意到房间里的细微变化。

桌台又被动过了，一张纸笺放在相当显眼的地方，背朝上唯有一片空白和不甚明显的纸张底纹。男人在擦拭过头发之后走上前去，以为又是事项补遗记载之类的东西，然后在随意翻开正面后怔住了。他眨了眨眼，紧接着使劲揉了下眼睛。纸笺上书写的文字清秀漂亮，字行工工整整，笔迹令人熟悉。阿什弗德的课下辅导，习题集上的圈画，文书上的批注，霎时间连同它们所代表的往事尘埃一道浮现而出。是吗，他想，原来这么简单啊。所有竖立起的坚硬防备，尝试淡忘的过往曾经，被自己埋葬的情感和原本的姓名，只需要一个“你还存在”的证明——想要打破桎梏原来是这么简单的事。

_嗨，是我。_

_委托别人进行传话这种事还是有点奇怪，不如直接写留言来得简单。不像普通的视听感官那样，我几乎不能直接感应到你的情绪变化，也无法确定你在担心什么。所以如果我会错意了，也别太苛责我。_

_我在这里。_

_我没有在生你的气。_

_谢谢你让我看见当下的世界。_

留言并不算长，字迹有几处明显顿落，仿佛书写的人几经斟酌才拟定了陈述的言辞。男人躬下身子，手掌按在桌台边缘支撑住自己，及至口中抑制不住发出似哭似笑的含混声息，才意识到有液滴砸落在手掌边缘，晕开一小滩透明水渍。


	7. Chapter 7

“你为什么不用更简单一点的方法呢？”孩童模样的朱雀质疑道，“比如说手机备忘录啊，或者手机备忘录啊。实在不行的话，自发自收短信也可以嘛，比备忘录胜在多了一处提醒标志。”

他这么问话的原因是精神领域之外的现实世界里正在发生的事。在那里，此时正以自主意识行动的朱雀走向穿衣镜，从左侧颧骨上揭下来一小张写满了字的便利贴，并仔仔细细检查起了脸上还有没有别处残留着胶贴或胶水的痕迹。没有，鲁路修暗自替他作答。胶水和普通信纸已经有阵子没用上过了，毕竟真要清洗起来也很麻烦。便利贴虽然不那么正式，不过老实说，自己所写的留言内容本来也不怎么正式。

比较正规的只有最初的一次问候而已。工作事务并不需要通过手写留言来进行交接，鲁路修通常会将该处理的事情打理好才回到里侧，而他目前也没有通过这种方式来进行推心置腹交谈的打算，所以纸笺上充其量能写一些积攒下来的抱怨。别绷太紧了，别让自己太劳累，你折腾到身体和精神都吃不消的话我想给你顶班都很难办，诸如此类。内侧的精神体在他面前双手叉腰，自面具的眼洞里投出紧盯过来的目光。

“让我要说的所有内容都经过通讯商周转？不了。”鲁路修摇头道，继而发出感慨，“这么说来，想要交流可真麻烦啊。你既然都意识到愿望是从什么时候开始种下的了，为什么还弄不清它的作用机制呢？我怎么觉得我的主导权比你自己还大。”

“我要是知道的话，你就没那么容易跑出去了。”男孩闷声道，“当然也没那么容易说缩回来就缩回来。”

鲁路修揉了揉他的脑袋顶，把他的头发弄得乱七八糟，致使他向后跳了两步。“是、是。”鲁路修顺着他的话说，还是忍不住撇了下嘴角，“不过真的很麻烦。我明明就能跟你在这里说话，却没法直接跟表层意识进行交流呢。如果能做到就好了，能够省去很多麻烦。”

“现在你又开始想跟‘我’进行沟通了？”孩童模样的精神体尖着嗓子说，“之前不肯让任何人知道自己存在的大骗子是谁啊？”

“……你十岁时的性格还真是不讨喜。”鲁路修皱起眉，“我从来就没明说过我要一直瞒着你，我说的是‘但你其实知道我在这里’——这跟‘你也用不着知道’还是有很大区别的。还有过来，我要拧你的鼻子。”

他自知是在狡辩，不过偶尔用诡辩的方式来弄得对方哑口无言也算是闷在这里的消遣方式之一。男孩的肩膀抖动了一下，因为没法拒绝他的意志而只得磨磨蹭蹭地往前挪步子，自行推开面具，露出一张写满了不高兴的脸。鲁路修伸出手时他闭上眼睛，眉心微微蹙起打算忍耐的模样让外来的旅客无声地微笑起来。最后落到男孩鼻尖上的只有一下力道不大的点按，额外附加的是前额处的一记轻吻。

男孩眨了眨眼，一头向前撞来，让两人一道倒在擦拭干净的木地板上。

这一次撞得并不重，鲁路修也没有进行毫无必要的顺气。他仰躺在屋舍中，这是与那个大半时间都在废旧仓房度过的夏天有些对接不上的地方，却又让他分明感受到自己正置身于温柔回忆中的某一隅。男孩枕在他的手臂上，压得久了甚至隐约产生了一些酸麻感。在他和外界的接触变得愈发频繁之后，平日里他留在里侧时的感受也变得更形似生者了。

“真奇怪。”他慨叹道，“这里的声音无法传递到表层也就罢了，可是我能读到‘你’的生活，‘你’却不能反过来窥探由我掌管的部分。我不明白。”

“可能是因为我的愿望太弱小了。”朱雀小声说。原生的精神体轻轻翻了个身，转头贴在旅者的胸膛上。“而你的灵魂那么强盛，甚至能在死后还保有一部分独立性，能够遵循我的愿望被牵引过来。”他咕哝道，“精神性上的强度远高于我的话，‘我’没办法进行窥探也是很正常的事情吧。”

“也许。”旅者思索道，“我会再跟C.C.确认一下。”

在朱雀本来的意志保持清醒的区段里，外来的旅客偶尔会在留意外界发生的事的时候从镜子里望见自他脸上露出的、稍稍有些寂寞的表情。换做是联系还未建立起来的情况下，硬下心肠来无视也很容易，可在隔阂打破之后，想要继续刻意不去关心就有些困难了。然而想要把握好安慰和纵容之间的分寸是很困难的，需要再三斟酌才能不扰乱生者的秩序。外来者仰在地上舒展了一会儿四肢，又折过手臂，揽住趴在自己一侧胸膛上的男孩的背。

“鲁路修。”

“嗯？”

“我还是觉得应该用手机信息或者别的电子设备来进行对话。”男孩小声嘀咕道，“比较方便随身携带，想看的话也可以随时调出来查看。”

“意思是你想替你自己舍弃掉整理留言条仔仔细细剪贴压存好还记录下日期这么‘浪费时间’的行为吗？”鲁路修挑起眉毛，不太客气地戳穿了真相，“抛开你某些时候不得不从脸上揭掉贴条的情况不论，别的时候我觉得你还挺乐在其中的。”他略低下头，恰好对上一双向自己瞪来的绿眼睛。男孩的脸红了，神情中隐约多了几分忿忿不平。

“——到底是谁的性格比较不讨喜啊？”

“真对不起，我还以为那是你挺喜欢我的表现呢。”鲁路修说。这样说确实有点恬不知耻，他有这份自觉性，所以在看到男孩进一步涨红了脸时并不意外。

“你是故意的吧？”朱雀冲他嚷嚷道，“又不是说你放在桌上我就看不到了，你根本就是故意的吧？！”

“别这么大声凶我，不然下次我就改在你脸上写字了。”他说。

朱雀立刻闭了嘴，眼睛不安地转动了两下，不过片刻便疑神疑鬼地重瞥向他。鲁路修又忍不住笑了，再度伸手揉了几把对方蓬松卷曲的头发。“你应该反省。”男孩闷闷不乐道，“我觉得你到这里之后兴趣变得越来越糟糕了。”

“我都已经死了，稍微宽容一点吧。”鲁路修说。

他放松下头颈，后脑枕回硬而凉的地板上，沉浸回他惯有的那副属于死者的倦怠中去。无需思虑太多，甚至无需凝神维续自身的存在，即使他现在不可避免地需要替外界操心一些问题了，想要将思考速度放缓回几近放空的程度也还是容易的。他还保持着对外界的一线感应，以便他探知自己不应错过的事情。他不会真的感到疲累，但这种状态对他来说已经很接近于常人的做梦了。

幸好他这么做了，而不是和近在咫尺的精神体继续闹腾并无暇分出那部分关键的注意力。他陷入那朦朦胧胧的浅眠之后没过多久，便望见梦境中的视角挪移到一方镜面跟前，映出他所寄居的身躯的样貌。男人抬起手指触摸镜像，指尖传来一缕坚硬凉意。他的喉管在振动，他在越过自己的躯壳向窥视着这方图景的灵魂说话。

“我不确信你到底在追查什么事情，但我希望我能帮上忙。”他说。

鲁路修下意识地将里侧的视野撑开一线，在反应过来这是一次剖白时迅速恢复清醒，又在稍一犹豫后重重阖上眼睑。画面和声音都变得更为清晰也更真实了，身躯的主人正在生硬地微笑，那微妙的苦涩表情明白无误地映在了镜子里。“我不能把所有职责都推回给你，那样对你我来说都是不公平的。”他轻声说，“那样一来的话，未免显得我太没用了，自己办不好的事竟然还要推给已死的人来替我做。我不希望这样，而且现世的担负本来也不该托付给死者。”他撑住前额一侧，在独处的情境下不会有人来质疑他是否在自言自语，亦不会有人认为他疯了。他是疯了吗？堕入疯狂也不是未曾发生过的事。

他在发言途中沉默了一阵，慢慢将前额抵在镜面上，口鼻中呼出的热流浸开一小块白雾又很快消散。说来奇怪，依附着他的外来的灵魂能够探知到他的言行举止，也能稍微捕捉到他的一小部分情绪涌动的趋势，却并不能直接探明他的想法。人的想法是那么复杂难言的事情，自己都未见得能理清，想要洞悉他人的思维便更加困难了——或许是因为这个，或许不过是这部分的“共享”并不包括在那个愿望所囊括的范畴内。

“……何况你不能忘了，成为ZERO、面对一整个建立在对你和我过去的名字怀抱的敌意上的新世界，无论多么残酷的现实都要接受，这也是对我的惩罚之一。”他在沉默过后再度开腔，声音低缓而郑重，“那么，还请不要替我剥夺它。”

那已经是相当真挚的恳求口吻了，从里侧窥视出去的旅人一时无言，及至男人垂落肩臂，从穿衣镜前迈开脚步才缓缓睁开双眼。孩童模样的精神体仍然依偎在他身旁，面具上的血色纹路暂时沉寂着，唯独用一双明亮的绿眼睛抬高望来。旅人叹了气，伸手捏了捏他的脸颊。

“可我是真的担心你会发疯。”鲁路修说。

“很有可能。我也说不好。”朱雀答道。内在的精神体无法说谎，在面对某些问题时往往坦率得惊人。男孩爬起身来，侧坐在仰躺的旅人身畔，表情当中看似有些苦恼成分。“只是一部分消息的话，应该不至于让我情绪失控。”他慢慢说，“可要是在追查过程中又让我看见了什么更具体的东西，像是物证或者，你的遗体本身，不管是完整被偷盗走的还是已经被……”

他的声音慢慢小了下去，直至完全顿住，也不愿说完那种只在假设里出现也会让人气血上涌的糟烂情况。他的脖子向后一梗，苦恼神情中又加入了一部分更为激烈的愤怒。但他保持着安静，即使咬着牙根的方式过于用力也没有继续大吵大嚷。鲁路修抬起手掌，搭在他颈后轻轻摩挲，想让他放松一些。

“你很在意啊。”

“嗯。”朱雀闷声应道，停顿片刻后又补上一句，“不过这是我必须去面对的。”

他渐渐垂下眼睛，原本生动的表情也变得平淡了许多。他从侧光处投来几近忧伤的一瞥时，鲁路修误以为自己还置身于梦境中，能够从对方那里捕捉到如此这般成熟而疲惫的模样。朱雀摇了摇头，屈起一侧膝腿，手肘支在其上，慢慢握拢半拳。“没能做到的事情，没能守护好的人，以及由于我的过失而导致的恶劣后果。”他缓缓说，“如果说我仍然活着是为了用余下的生命赎罪，这些都是我所不能逃避的。”

所以我不能避开，我需要知道。他用眼睛告诉鲁路修这些。他的眼睛明亮异常，宛如阳光刺入叶影间隙时映亮的一抹色彩，隐隐然令望着他的旅人感到心悸。

 

“目前的线索还不够多，鲁路修在计划追查下一个据点。幸运的是，我们目前的备选地点甚至不止一个，就算挨个排查过去也够他兴致勃勃地忙碌一会儿了。当然啦，他自己会声称自己根本不乐意这么做的。”拨拉着屏幕画面的魔女慢悠悠地说。她在地图上的某一处区块停下来，侧头望向唯一在场的聆听者与交谈对象——如果不考虑他此刻身体状况的复杂性的话，大概是唯一的。“嗯，他在正经办事时很精神哦？”她点点头，同时愉快地眯起了眼睛，“你要是能看到他那股精神劲儿的话，应该也会很高兴的。但我猜你更情愿看他待在原本的身体里保持那副模样。”

“我是在问你当前已知的情报，别跑题了。”男人及时指出这点。他有预感她继续说下去的话一定会把话题歪到某些遗留的人际关系问题和自己为人处世的方针上去，虽然、但是，谢谢，还是不了。C.C.挑起半拉眉毛，对他的唐突打断显得不太满意。

“嗯？之前一直跟我探听这样那样细节的人是谁啊？”

她的挖苦让他不太自在，下意识地转开了视线。虽然她看似是一时兴起才把自己捉来做展示的，口头上声称的则是自作主张，“毕竟你什么都不知道的话后续也没法配合行动”——他依然觉得是鲁路修露面时跟她谈过了，这才有了目前发生的这一出。实际上的现任ZERO挠了挠下巴，对此有些心情复杂。不过，是啊，这至少证明鲁路修有在好好听自己说话。

“遗体的具体下落还没查找到，鲁路修认为先把那伙人计划复原出来才更好进行推断。”他沉默了好一会儿之后，C.C.把话头转回正题上。她滑开地图区块，跟他进行更多信息展示。“复原还在进行，盗取出来的文件太散碎了，也没有全套详细的说明文本。”她指向平板屏幕中显示的一份没头没尾的清单，“当前来说，我们知道的部分只有那些家伙在追查上一个Code印记消失和弑神计划失败的前因后果。这也不难理解，毕竟这两件事可能都超出了他们那点儿可怜的认知范围。”

朱雀从她手中抽过平板，踱步到了一边去，而C.C.在他转身前就一脸无趣地捧起了茶杯。他不太擅长文书工作，但在实际接任前，他在某个人的逼迫下也学会了一些从文本中快速提取信息的能力，就算做得肯定不如那个人好，常规来说也够用了。他看了一会儿便皱起眉，指尖从平板边缘缓慢划过，让文字和画面都一并下拉。“他们在追查。筛除冗余的时间段，圈定更加具体的期间，确认第九十八任皇帝消失的地点，这些都是必要的步骤。”他慢慢总结道，“也就是说……”

“作为令人怀疑的对象，登基时便声称自己是‘弑父者’的鲁路修首当其冲。何况他在位时的做法那么高调，就算之前不知道他身具Geass这件事，那会儿也该通过方方面面的迹象推测出来了。”C.C.耸起肩膀，“你们大闹一场的结果就是这样，我也没办法。”

“确实。那时候他也考虑过类似的风险，不过那时候我们都树敌太多了，就算再多一股势力也算不得什么特别严重的问题。只是没想到他们迄今为止还在作乱——不，应该说按捺到这时候才开始作乱吗。”朱雀嘀咕道，“但就算这样，他们能从死人身上得到什么呢？”

“这就处于我的知识盲区了。”C.C.举手声明，“毕竟我从来不是对神明非常狂热的类型，也不属于研究派，不太搞得懂他们又开发出了什么新型的疯狂思路。”

朱雀抽空瞥了她一眼，怀疑了一秒钟她是不是依然维持着平日里对什么都半遮半掩的态度，仔细想想又觉得她既然把话说死了还是比较可信的。“追查ZERO又是为什么呢？”他继续犯嘀咕道，“他们不见得知道第九十八任皇帝所知道的事，不一定会把鲁路修和ZERO联系起来，而且在公众知晓的部分中，暴君和假面领袖唯一的交集就是在——”他说到一半，目光恰好扫过文字所呈现的几个关键时间点，个中关联令他眼睑一跳。

“——等等。”

他绕到一边，另寻了一把座椅坐下，重新将当前搜罗到的文件整合信息检阅了一遍，隐约捕捉到一个逻辑漏洞。“你发现了啊。”在他模模糊糊将要想清楚时，C.C.凉凉开了口，“在暴君当任期间毫无征兆的失踪，也没有参与之后那场规模庞大的战争，而失踪的节点恰好就和查尔斯失去音讯人间蒸发前后差不远。就算是在公众知晓的部分中，这个疑点也存在于ZERO的经历里。”她站起身向他走来，倚靠到他的扶手边，侧身挪上一半臀部，手臂则绕过他的肩头，由肩及颈再及他没被面具遮挡的脸这么轻巧地摸了一道。“看，”她说，“民间流传的猜测有那么多，甚至还有‘当时还籍籍无名的十一皇子是设法和ZERO合作了，结果在刺杀当任皇帝的途中闹了不和，ZERO在争斗中负伤暂时退避养精蓄锐等待反击时机’这种好像根本全错但又有些桥段微妙对得上号的版本。”

不知道为什么，她的音调听起来相当快活，好像是作为知情人之一真心实意觉得这样的猜测非常有趣。朱雀揉了下眉心，在她的提醒下总算回想起自己没太关注过的舆论走向问题。“结果他们就怀疑到ZERO头上了吗？”他哀叹道。C.C.笑了，拍了拍他的侧脸。

“是啊，目前看来都是小打小闹，没有哪次给你造成特别长远的麻烦。看样子你并不是主要目标。”她漫不经心道，“唔……不过也说不好，毕竟作为在外游荡的残党来说，能困住你一两次已经非常了不起了，甚至还能把鲁路修给逼出来。说不定也是投了全力进去。”

“我还是希望你说话能有个准信，多谢。”朱雀扯了下嘴角，“这完全没有起到安慰作用。”

“什么？原来你还需要别人来安慰吗？”

女人瞪圆眼睛故作惊愕。朱雀拿她没辙，只得把她的手从颈边拨开，继续检视手头已有的文件记录试图捋顺思绪。“麻烦了。”片刻之后他将平板搁到膝上，往椅背里一倒，瘫软下肩膀没精打采地嘟囔道，“如果我只是我的话，设法高调行事引来一些袭击甚至故意踩进包围圈被他们带走都没问题，我有这个自信能平安离开。如果我能提供的线索比一个不会说话的死者多，他们就不见得会抓着那具遗体不放手了。如果我只是我。”

他抬起单手，让手背搭放在自己的前额上，同时遮挡住一小半视线。最高效的做法再一次和他个人的意念相冲突了，虽然这个说法很奇怪，他本来不该拥有更为私人的惦念了。你，他想，此刻你正在某处听着吧。你会认为我不够果断吗，还是责怪我过于瞻前顾后呢？但不管怎么说，你是存在的，而且跟我的性命联系在一起了。

“我觉得那种做法其实很符合鲁路修的口味哦？”C.C.说，“你也知道他是个多么不安分的家伙。”她的声音变得轻柔了许多，更接近于安慰了，但朱雀只是抿嘴苦笑了一下。

“我不能拿他冒险。”他说，“就算我有自信能保全自己，但我就是……不能。”

他心知自己其实不一定拥有决定权，最终他还是会跟着鲁路修的计划方案走，然而——如果你听着的话，如果你多少还是会参照我的意见——他的手背向下滑落，遮挡住双眼，在换气的间歇里溢出一声叹息。

“没能做到的事情有那么多，结果我连他死后的坟墓都没保护好。过失不属于不列颠尼亚，也不属于任何别的什么人。那是我的又一次失误，那是我的过错。”他低声道，“我不该继续犯错了。”


	8. Chapter 8

ZERO在废弃的城区中奔跑。

一条线索指向克里特岛的南部，他们寻到了一座荒凉而闭塞的城镇，它的内在几乎已经死去了，唯独留着破旧但还算完好的躯壳。街道的石板路间绘制着奇异的红纹，不是嵌在眼目中、印在皮肤上的那么简单的东西。他们从高空中拍摄了全景，预备在提取出图案后将具体的解析交由C.C.去完成，而他落下地来，想要对此地具体探查一番。

“遗留下来的人数不多。看样子这最多是个曾经的聚集点，现在已经迁移了。”在他从地面回传了情报过后，配合他的积极性意外不错的魔女在通讯中做出评判。她的口吻相当悠闲，若不是余下的防御网正在作用、且在向他逐渐压制而来的话，他会更有兴趣跟她就地进行探讨的。这会儿他还有说话的余裕，却着实不剩多少多做分析的心情了。话说回来，反正有人比他更擅长分析工作。

“备用的装甲骑呢？”他恼火地吼道，“现在还没准备好吗？”

“不，已经在待命了，随时可以空投到你那里。”C.C.说，“不过你是不是搞忘作战方针了？要么我们先从上空捕捉到研究所的位置，要么你亲自找到，定位后才能出动装甲骑，这样才方便你在搞屠杀的时候不造成不必要的损失。很不巧，解析还没出结果，你也没找到具体位置——那就没辙啦。你看，这是‘另一位’拟定的计划，你不是想在这时候才提出反对意见吧？”

在面具下方，枢木朱雀本尊重重叹了口气，感到太阳穴突突跳动着疼了起来。“我觉得放任他们对我进行攻击一样可能造成不必要的损失。”他咬牙切齿道，踩在石阶上进行起跳，够上二楼窗台后继续在窄巷楼栋间进行来回攀越。在干这码事时披风还是有点碍事的，但他也没什么好办法，又不能将它随手扔弃，只得咬着牙硬着头皮继续动作。

“至少他们自己人知道哪些地方不能碰。这不挺好的吗，陪他们兜兜圈子就能锁定目标地点了。”C.C.在通讯中假惺惺地安慰道，“加油啊，ZERO大人，别死了啊。”

“我完全没考虑过这种可能性，多谢了。”朱雀没好气道，“不然你以为我发了什么疯才会答应参与这种行动计划？”

他抵达楼栋顶端，沿着露台边沿一路前跑。在此活动的防御装置尽是些上了年纪的旧型号装甲骑，若非如此他早就没有探讨行动方案的闲暇了，多半是Geass起作用直接切入指挥频道要求放下自己的备用座驾。即使如此，经由改装远超出同型号基础水准的武器系统也让他有些头疼。

“入侵！入侵！敌性目标编号为——”

下层重复播报着警告，而这差不多就是自己打从一开始就没遭到友善对待的理由了。在针对ZERO采取的诸多行动中，有诱捕、有围猎、有试图抓获和更直截了当的袭击，但始终没有和平对话的打算，这点多半还要归功于鲁路修。在“那一任”ZERO活动的期限里，他对教团相关所有势力以及相关设施乃至遗迹的态度都相当恶劣，假使那些人拥有相关情报，在他们眼中看来ZERO应该就是绝无对话可能的。还真是谢谢你了，此刻藏在面具下的男人暗自想道。虽然我也不打算进行对话，不过一开始就被定义为高等级敌性目标可真够刺激的。

另一方面来看，当时的ZERO态度如此恶劣可能也坐实了他和弑神计划的毁坏之间拥有某种联系，追查到自己可能就追查到了原因。至于鲁路修，是说鲁路修的遗体……在抓捕ZERO的部分屡屡碰钉子之后，转而往另一个疑点上投入更多也不足为奇。朱雀憋着一口气跳出建筑物的边界，够到临近的早已废弃的建设工程的一角，进一步向上攀去，打算从高一些的地方探查附近地势，再决定接下来该往哪边兜圈子，或者直接找到疑似研究所的存在一口气冲过去就好。

他在高速行动时脑子里只能转一些零零散散的念头，好容易才捋清全部的来龙去脉，并在危险逼迫的压力中被迫想明白了一些之前没有思考到的问题。他在高处奔跑跳跃时，有子弹从他足下扫射而过，他不得不中途改向了几次，又在更大的家伙射击来时迅疾地一跃而下，滚落到另一侧的建筑物顶层的平台上。爆炸声混着风声呼啸而来，他在平台上慢慢爬起身，举目望去总算寻到了一处突破口。与此同时通讯中也传来了分析结果，告诉他在城区中战斗时要尽量避开哪片区域，还请他务必快点把下边的麻烦摆平。

“——咳……咳咳……”

朱雀闷住一连串咳嗽，举目向斜阳映红的天空望去。黑色装甲骑笔直地向他降落而来，砸在天台的一角，而他在座舱开启的一刻已经纵身跃入，在短短数秒内快速就位。又一次爆炸发生在他下方，轰在楼栋顶端让一块建筑体塌陷了。他的座驾重心一滑就要跌落下去，而他索性放弃了找回平衡的尝试，就这样在滑落途中切换到飞行状态，旋即在改换方向的短暂停顿中一抬手将面具摘落了。

“……真烦人。”他在关闭通讯的状态中嘟囔道，旋即咧嘴一笑，“喂，如果你正听着的话，拜托你下回还是少给我招揽点这种活儿啊。”

他当然不可能即时得到回应，但此行的结果至此已经注定了。在这种连一个像样的对手都找不到的边缘之地，一旦他回到这个座位上，便不可能出现任何败象。

 

“你觉得他会满意吗？我是说，对我的表现，还有此次行动的结果。”

返程是在深夜，舰艇向着阳光周转来的方向飞行而去，预计会在黎明时分将他送回东京。随后ZERO也悠闲不得，不论是应付骑士团内部的风险管控和行程追查还是就此行的收获进行研究，他都不可能在这一天余下的时间获得太多休息的机会，所以聪明的做法应该是在航行途中小睡一会儿。不过他毫无困意，而且心知肚明鲁路修一定会从某个时刻开始接管接下来的工作日程，所以他并不是那么担心。屠灭的过程相当容易，那方的同党向他寻衅在先，而且对鲁路修动了手，没有任何值得宽恕的地方，甚至不会叫人产生多少心理负担。活动过筋骨后陷入轻微的亢奋状态对于驾驶员来说是很常见的情况，他有很久没体会过这种爽快感了，说实在的这也不是什么应该感到愉快的场合，可他还是在房间里转悠了老久，抱着胳膊嘀嘀咕咕，揉乱又压平自己的头发。

“这是什么烦人的问话。”C.C.白了他一眼，“你知道你刚刚说话的方式听起来像个在出门约过会之后忐忑不安等待着对方评价和后续约会计划的烦人大学生吗。”

“你说了两次烦人，这很没必要。”朱雀回嘴道。她接近于泼冷水的态度将他的理智拉回线上，也让他清醒了不少。他摁了摁自己的太阳穴，提醒自己应该表现得更稳重些。“……对不起，我可能是有点得意忘形了。”

“不，我觉得这样很好哦？”C.C.举手声明道，“比你成天死气沉沉的时候要好多了。但其实，唉，该怎么说呢……”

她从本该供他躺下歇息一会儿的床铺上爬起来，改而坐在床沿，若有所思地向他望来。朱雀眨了眨眼，总算止住脚步站定下来跟她对视。那双金色眼瞳中浮现出一丝微妙感怀，与此相对的是她的表情反而纠结起来，仿佛是在犹豫究竟该不该对他进行说明。“……我觉得那家伙之所以上心追查这件事主要还是为了你，而不是出于他自己的意愿。”她还是向他开了口，并在言语的停顿中无奈地叹气，“你这人特别容易死脑筋，加上这次的事故情况特殊，放任不管的话说不定就会把全部问题都归咎到自己身上。必须做点什么让你停止自责，转移掉多余的愤怒，至少重新行动起来，并在这个过程中了解到他确实还存在、一具腐尸反而是无关紧要的东西，之类之类的。那家伙大概是这么想的吧。至于这次在这次追查过程中暴露出来的东西意外地相当有趣，确实拥有深究下去的价值，那又是另外一回事了。”

其实没有必要，他想说，其实我自然会行动起来的。转移掉愤怒，将此作为去往目的地的动力，长久以来我们各自都一直是这么做的，并不需要你来额外提醒我这一点。然而他再度转向镜面时发觉自己在微笑，他愕然抚摸自己的唇角，恍惚意识到自己胸腔中久违地被近似喜悦的温柔情感给填充满了。不是先前那样足以令人落泪的冲动，不是那么悲伤的事情。你是存在的，他想，你是在看着这一切的。不是动听的谎言，不是为献身世界而作的隐喻，你是真真切切注视着“我”的。过去如此，现在亦然。即使不是以本来的视角。

即使经历了死亡。

他不知道自己是在何时睡去的，他再度醒来是在午后时分，日期没有迈过他记忆中的边界，多数流程上的麻烦和批示文件的工作已经处理完毕，而他的身体蜷缩在座椅当中，并不如他所预料的那般疲惫。休息间里没有别人，就连C.C.也不知去了哪。他从额头上揭下来一张便利贴，上头用他相当熟悉的字迹写了一个问句：

_你越来越喜欢故意诱骗我出来帮忙卖命了，是不是？_

“怎么会呢。”他答道，“不过确实，我开始感到安心了。”

藉由纸笔传递信息，这种难说是老派还是质朴的方式很容易营造出一种错觉，即他是正在以相对正常的形式跟另外那个人生活在同一空间里，不过是因为作息倒差而难得碰上一面罢了。写在留言条上的内容愈来愈生活化，多数时是对自己的训斥，有时是就重要事宜进行提醒，有时是像这样单纯地抒发不满。鲁路修在留意他周围的情况，以他的视角为基准观测他的生活。这份实感随着日积月累的留言条增加而逐渐变得沉甸甸的，再不似过去那般怅然若失了。

我先前又是在担忧什么或顾虑什么呢，朱雀想。那些令人兴奋、恼怒和不悦的危险念头，此时都变得淡薄而渺远了。暂时无需担忧，当然也无需提起。既然你本身的意志就存在于此，就不需要我去不自量力地进行揣测了。然后他回到原定的轨迹上，处理未完的事务，和知悉了秘密或并不知晓更多的人进行交谈，在夜间沉沉入睡，好奇于翌日醒来时会不会捕获到更多来自那一人的无声的言语。

危险的念头还是存在的，沉淀在更为私密的、难以启齿的层面上。常理来说，私人层面的欲求本不该是令人羞耻的事物，然而他与此类事物之间生出隔阂的时间有些长了。对于亲密性的依赖，对于触碰的渴望，对于特定的某个人其存在本身的索取。他惯例在晨间醒来，在阅读过留言条并将其小心收起后前去洗漱，在镜子里看向自己的脸。他试图回想此前的一个梦境，他做梦时所看见的画面愈发清晰了，有那么一刻他以为自己仰躺在草坡上，而理应死去的人自他旁侧倾过身来，伸出指尖点过他的前额与鼻尖，旋即抚摸他的面颊，然后在盛夏的阳光下俯身亲吻他。

他记得那双嘴唇的触感，他体验过的，他占据过的。他们在烈日下蝉鸣回响中身躯相贴，制住彼此的肢足，让烫热体温嵌合到一块儿。他记得那个人在笑，额前淌着薄汗，呼吸间喘着粗气，眼睛里倒映出他的脸孔，他此刻的模样。也许要更为年轻，也许还不至因一次死亡而满身疮痍的时候。那个梦境里没有哀鸣，没有鲜血，没有那些理所应当存在的东西，他几乎要忘却上一次这般不至困苦的梦境是何时发生的事情了。

因为你在那里，对吗？他想。你存在于某处，沉睡在这具躯壳下，也许还在抚慰我自身的梦境。真过分啊，我本来不该沉湎于这样的喜悦的，可我应该怎么拒绝呢。接触到你的可能性，被你所注视的事实，由你来进行介入的某一部分生活。

我是不可能避开的。

他在难能拥有的空闲中犹豫着，他用清水沾湿自己的额脸，他在拍打面颊时低头喘息。耽搁于梦境中又如何呢，他想，何况这也不是纯粹的梦境。他叹了气，转步迈往浴缸所在的方向，指节灵巧地解开衣物系扣，踩着落下的睡衣裤边角向前走去。他踩进浴缸时是赤裸的，他拧开龙头调整水温，确保拎在自己身上的温度适中，而后才缓缓跪下身去，垂首看向自己双腿间分岔开来的一小方空间。

他晨勃了。对于他实质上的年纪和他禁欲的时长来说，这并不是什么稀奇事。以往他总是听之任之，反正到不了硬得难受的程度就会自然而然冷静下去，更多时候他并不会捕捉到自身性兴奋的讯号，只会定期更换掉梦遗后弄脏的底裤——打从他戴上某张面具以来，他在私人层面的感受一直是相当淡薄的，连口腹之欲都不剩多少，毋庸说是别的方面的欲望。按说这一次他也该对时下的状况熟视无睹，然而他鬼使神差地伸出手，握住了那根挺立的麻烦。

如果你正看着的话，你会看到吧？

如果你能感知到我所感知的一切，你应当能感觉到吧？

他低垂着视线，浇淋在颈后与背脊上的清水冲洗过皮肤，汇聚在浴缸底部，沿着没有闭合的下水口淌流而去。他的手指圈着勃立的阴茎，先是轻轻搓按，之后愈来愈急切，并随之躬下脊背，抑制不住发出粗沉喘息。如果说我是在抚慰着你，他想。如果我能够做到的话。你能藉由我的身体感知到的，所有属于生者的欲望和欢愉，还有思念和眷恋。久未抒发的积存，向着死者所产生的几近亵渎的妄念，如果你正看着、感受着——

那样一来，我所做的事虽然仍是无比自私的，但也不止是在自我满足，更不是毫无意义了。

 

这绝对算得上是意料之外的突发事件了。

山间朝日初升，从外界折返回归的旅人刚刚汲水象征性地清洗过双手与面颈。其实他在这里四下活动也染不上多少尘土，更不需要打理下颌和头发，但也不知从何时起，他开始有兴致效仿寻常生者的行为习惯了。他依然维持着对外界的一线感应，枢木朱雀的身体状况良好，疲惫程度有所减轻，一切如常，这一日没有专门的行程排布，其实还可以躺回去多歇息一个钟头再去设法解决早餐问题。旅人回到屋舍中，打算闲来无事沉浸回对生者的观瞻里，或以接近冥想的状态让自己放松一阵，却不料身躯原本的主人仓促地打乱了他的计划，钻进浴室里开始自慰。

“搞什么？”鲁路修嘀咕道，微妙地感到一丝不自在，好像自己不慎窥破了什么不该去窥探的隐私。他也不是头一天对这码事进行反省了，毕竟只要自己想就能随时随地窥探对方的生活，包括日常起居饮食习惯对人交际乃至沐浴和睡眠……咳。可是之前总归是没有出现过性方面的问题，暂时没有。考虑到枢木朱雀的实际年纪，偶尔进行一次手淫并不是什么奇怪的发展，只是那家伙在方方面面都将一副冷淡态度维持了那么长，突然出现这么正常的年轻人举动确实会叫人感到意外。

总之，没什么好在意的。自我纾解罢了，绷了这么久才稍微搓一发火算不得有害，考虑到这档子事实际上的出现频率甚至说是有益于身心健康都没问题。应该，大概。鲁路修晃了晃脑袋，想要说服自己放平心态来应付接下来的场景，当然这场景他其实可以不刻意去窥探，不过维持一点基本的感应已经算是他的某种习惯了。外界传递来的体感比平时要更躁动些，他不得不调用更多的理智才能令自己维持平静。就在他尝试维持冷静的时候，他抬起头，对上一张相当熟悉的狐狸面具。

“你在这里啊。”男孩的声音说。

鲁路修吓了一跳，在反应过来后登时紧张起来，却又对此毫无办法。自己能够知悉外界的事情的话，原本就生于此地的精神体自然也能做到，而且对方才是实际拥有主权的那一方。男孩一动不动地站立在原处，鲁路修则僵硬地看望了他一会儿，艰难地尝试张了张嘴，想要挥摆一下手掌进行驱赶，又觉得自己这样可能过度僭越了。好在对方看出了他的为难，怯怯地小声问话：

“……我躲起来会比较好吗？”

“小孩子不要看。”鲁路修没好气道，藉由对方打破僵局的时机总算寻回了自己的声音。他扭过头，同时笔直指向屋舍的大门。“一边玩儿去，巡山或者跑去林子里打滚都可以。随便你。”

朱雀在狐面下发出一声无意义的单音咕哝，没有当即退开，只是稍微向后挪了一下脚跟。鲁路修板着脸等待自己言语间那种无形的约束力生效，反正对方不会违抗自己，这点他已经知道了、而且活用过很多次了。不料或许是因为他的要求没有特别严格，男孩只是小跳了一步绕到他身侧。“其实你也不用担心啦。毕竟我是常驻在这里的嘛，这种事又不是没经历过，更刺激的也有啊。”朱雀一本正经地说，甚至伸出手来轻轻比划示意，“你看，好比说你还活着的时候……哇——痛、痛痛痛——”

鲁路修握拳砸了一下他的脑袋顶，男孩登时滑跪在地，躬下腰来捂住自己头顶被狠敲一记的地方。没过多久他便退开面具，抬起一张写满了委屈的脸。“别装了。”鲁路修撇了撇嘴，“我才不信你有这么脆弱。”

“我这不是怕你尴尬才说自己可以躲起来的嘛，又不是说我会感到害羞。”朱雀嘟囔道。鲁路修盯着他看，满心烦恼不知该如何消解。男孩依然维持着一副可怜兮兮的表情，捂着头顶不放，脸上微妙地浮起一抹红晕。“那个，你想屏蔽对外感知的话，”他小声说，“应该也可以不去感受的。”

“我当然知道了。”鲁路修说。虽然自称不会害羞，但面前的精神体好像还保留着一点儿微妙的羞耻心。他伸手戳了戳对方发红的面颊，心下好奇之余也感到一阵烦闷不安。外界传递来的刺激还在继续，他犹豫了片刻要不要干脆切断感应，不知为何慢慢打消了这个念头，遂深深叹了口气。“……别吵了，让我静一会儿。”

他向后倒去，倚靠在墙壁一角，就这么静坐着阖上了眼睛。一连串轻轻的脚步声踏至他身畔，并没有挨着他的身躯便止住了，这让他悄悄松了口气。

再想继续维持平静已经很难做到了，他索性放弃了这类尝试，带着一份胆怯的好奇心投入更多注意力到自己所寄居的身体正在经历的事情中去。事情发展至此应该已经进入中段了，他能模模糊糊感应到浇淋在背脊上的水流，掌间湿滑的触感，以及自下腹处弥漫开来的炙热温度。先前的埋怨情绪消散去了，取而代之的是微弱的羞恼。为什么呢，他想，我分明是不能察觉到你的想法的，除非那孩子主动替你进行剖白。然而那男孩什么也没说，什么必要的细节都没透露半分。所以你采取这样的行动，你让自己回到寻常生者的行伍中去，你认为自己能够享受这些了。

为什么。

对于枢木朱雀当前的生活状态，他是再清楚不过的，并常常由于自己所观测到的内容而感到恼火和无可奈何。可是出乎意料的事态发生了，脱离了常态轨迹，叫他隐隐不安之余莫名感到一丝悸动。为什么呢，他想，关键点应该很容易找出的，答案是没那么难猜的，毕竟这些时日以来，你已经不剩多少复杂难懂到我都无法了解到的心事了——

然后他听见那个人的声音，从喉管深处传来的模糊震颤，宛如是由自己的嘴唇吐露一般。

“……鲁路修。”那个人说。

在水流声中，在孤独的一隅，在藉由一点儿零星的欲望抚慰自身的时候。一个名字足以开启一个秘密，叫人洞悉他如此行事的理由。是这样啊，外来者安静地想，没有顿悟的喜悦或惊惶，而是再自然不过地接受了事实。是这样啊，你是想要传递给我的。

想要触碰，想要拥抱，想要亲吻以及更加深入的抚慰。想要我知道这些，以及想为我做这些事。倘若我还在的话，这些亵渎的举止，毫无阻隔的抚摸，令人战栗的热度，你的手指与你呼唤我的声音，大抵都是毫无保留地奉献给我的吧。那么是因为我在这里——正因为我在这里了。他在临近高潮的一刻终于彻底浸入进去，没有让自己的意识上浮，只是毫无保留地接纳了蜂拥而至的信息流。他的视野一片模糊，赤裸形躯跪倒在浴缸底部，水流自上方倾注而下，激荡出回响时有那么一瞬形似遥远朦胧的雨声。

他安静地体悟了许久，余留下来的欢愉，欲望消退后的空虚，身体各处不停叫嚣着想要继续宣泄的躁动与手头沉甸甸的重量。男人张开手掌，让流水带走附着在皮肤上的浑浊事物。他的脊背轻轻颤抖着，他的胸腔中充溢着某些温柔哀伤的情绪，那本不足以叫人随之落泪。那本不足以叫一个幽灵仓皇退缩。

鲁路修睁开眼睛，回到停驻在盛夏时光中的宁静屋舍里，恍惚意识到有人在小心地擦拭自己的眼角。他睁眼之后，蹬木屐的男孩退了半步，“叩”地一响令他猛然惊醒了。“你刚刚好像哭了。”男孩犹犹豫豫地说，手指缩回去攥着自己的衣物，“我的手法没那么烂吧？普通的撸一把而已，应该不至于让人觉得难受吧？”

“当然不是这个问题了。”鲁路修咕哝道。他用手背揩了下眼睛，的确发现了一点儿余留的湿润痕迹。蠢透了，他想。不管是刚才的问话，还是真的有些情绪不稳的自己。一时间他不再说话，而近在咫尺的精神体拧了一会儿道服间宽松的衣料，慢慢垂下头来，老老实实道了一声：

“对不起。”

“为什么？”鲁路修问。男孩还没将脸孔藏回面具后，因而他得以看见那张脸上露出的自责表情。

“我让你感到难过了。”朱雀说，“虽然不知道为什么，但我其实并不想……”

外来者掀了一下唇角，没有多做解释，就这样伸出手去，将对方拉入自己的怀抱中。男孩在这个拥抱间紧张地抖动了一下，旋即轻轻扭动起身子，口中发出疑惑的单音。“稍微，安静一下。”鲁路修说，“不要动。”对方咕哝了一小声，还是听从了他的指示，止住了所有多余的动作。

于是山林与屋舍间都归于宁静，没有不安的鼓噪，没有喧嚣的枝叶与风。他抱得很是用力，就像要与小小的意识体毫无阻隔地交融在一块儿，于是他愈发清晰地听到某个人的生命表征、胸腔中有力的心跳。是这样吗，他无声思索着，想要触碰，想要确认彼此的存在，这是你想要让我知晓的，也确确实实传递到我这里了。

——想要真实地拥抱你。

真够狡猾的，他想。为什么要让已经死去的人因这种程度的事而动摇呢。


	9. Chapter 9

“你在做什么呢？”

孩童的声音在背后响起，混着山林间模糊的风声。近来山间的天气一直不错，多数时是阳光普照的状态，于是旅人停留在室外的时间更长，有时是循着溪流漫步，有时只是随意寻一处向阳的草坡。他在一片较为开阔的野地上寻到了星星点点的樱粉散布，遂在折了顶头的柔软枝条就地坐下，开始编织一个圆环。此地的主人很快出现了，听他说话的语气多半不是为了就折枝的行为进行谴责。他抱着胳膊站在一旁，两手和腰间都空荡荡的，没有携带灯具和武器，甚至连狐面都推去了一侧，一双绿眼睛缓慢地眨动了几下。旅人只用余光望着他，大半注意力仍然集中在手头，将隐约透着樱粉的细小野花编入枝条间结实地扎紧了。

“这里稍微，啊——请等一下，就快好了。”他随口道，“今天这么悠闲吗？我还以为你忙着在山里撒野。我是说，更远一些的地方。”

“现在天还亮着，那么对我来说，这里就是不存在任何秘密的。没有秘密意味着没有危险性，同样也没有挑战性。”男孩说，“我去四处转悠或者待在一个地方不动，其实也没有很大的区别。反正这里什么东西都是一成不变的。”

“我能理解，内在的精神本来就不需要太过活跃。”鲁路修说。他完成了最后一道修整工作，满意地将编织好的花冠在掌间转了一遭，旋即抬头看向依然站在自己身旁好奇探望的男孩。“好了，过来，让我瞧瞧。”

男孩依言靠近他，并在他将花冠摆上自己的脑袋顶时相当明显地皱了下鼻子，并随之轻轻打了个喷嚏。“……这样好蠢。”他抱怨道。枝条编织而成的圈环倾斜了，歪扭地挂在那张狐狸面具的顶上，显得有些滑稽。鲁路修抬手刮了下他的鼻尖，没有理会他的抗议。

“这说法真让我伤心。”

“而且跟我一点都不搭调。”朱雀继续抱怨道，“我又不是娜娜莉，不需要你用这种方式来哄着玩儿。”

“说什么呢，明明长着一张十岁的脸。”

“在那时候漂亮得像个小姑娘的人又不是我。”男孩咕哝道，忽然间眼睛一亮，踩着木屐的双足又踏前了一些，“劳驾低下头。”

这回换鲁路修眨了眨眼，思忖片刻后还是向他倾身而去。在外来者的注视下，男孩将花冠从自己头顶上摘落了，手掌沿着枝条编织的痕迹顺捋而过。他自然而悠长的呼吸与山间的风相应，已经折断的枝叶好似在他手头活化了，颜色过于暗沉的部分自然脱落，由新生长出的嫩绿新叶取而代之。原本零碎细小的花朵则陡然伸展开来，叠加起层瓣与更加鲜亮的色彩。在他完整地顺捋过一整圈后，那随手做成的玩物看上去便形似一顶真正的花之冠冕了。原生于此的精神体狡黠地笑起来，宛如掌握了一方地域权能的小小精怪。他将改善后的花冠端正地平放至旅人的颅首上，满意地吁了口气。

“嗯，这就好多了。”他说，“很可惜我也弄不出更好的东西啦，皇帝陛下。”

鲁路修抬起头，看见一张洋洋得意等待赞扬的年轻面孔，并从他眼中看见自己的模样。压在额前的花枝，散开的鬓发，与死去前别无二致的相貌以及一抹不自觉浮现的微笑。虽说不是毫无挂念，但这副模样还是过于无忧无虑了。为此他隐隐有些不安，然而他没有当即将这顾虑道出口，而是替男孩摘掉落在发丝间的叶片，并对这份馈赠郑重致谢。

男孩从他手中拿走叶片，三两下折作一支口笛，挨挤着他的身躯坐下了，不过片刻又干脆地歪倒到他的膝上。眼前的精神体对自己的眷恋和依赖程度在日益增长，这不是多么难以察觉到的事情。鲁路修叹了口气，在男孩用口笛吹起一支漏风的小调时探出指尖，轻轻拨弄他的额发。

“朱雀。”

“什么事？”男孩在歇气时含糊地说，一双绿眼睛也随之向上望来。鲁路修对上他的视线，因那双眼睛里明亮而富有生气的成分微微一怔，继而愈发谨慎地斟酌起自己的措辞来。

“你认为保持现状是好的吗？”

“为什么突然又这么问？”朱雀将口笛从嘴边摘开了，吐词也重新变得清晰，“我早就说过了吧，这样下去对我们两个来说应该都是好事。”

“我能够维持死者的身份，而且灵魂不会彻底消散，还可以亲自确认到世界时下的变化与发展。至于你，虽然你依然不清楚自身的愿望是什么，可是在Geass成型的那一刻，它就已经实现了。你是这么认为的吧。”鲁路修说，“确实，这样讲来好像没有任何不妥。”他在替对方进行归总后稍加沉默，而男孩从他膝上爬起来，半身挤到他的腿上，就这样不太客气地拍了拍他的脸颊。

“你的疑心病太严重了。”朱雀说，“至少在死后放松一点吧。”

“可这就是问题所在。”鲁路修回答道，“我是正在打破死者的界限啊，朱雀。而这是很危险的。”

男孩愣住了片刻，原本轻松的笑容减淡了不少。“你对自己的要求太严格了。”他这么说。一抹云雾飘浮而来，让原本灿烂到晃眼的阳光变得和缓了，连树木投映在地的影子都减淡了许多。旅人轻轻摇头，心知对方在某些方面才是太过纵容了。

“我原本可以维持‘观望’的心态，最多也不过是现身为你解决一些麻烦。我自身没有更多期望了，自然也不会做出更为过分的举动。然而我开始对我的自控能力失去信心了。”他说，“当然了，这不是你的错。”

“我知道。”男孩答道，将口笛抵回到嘴边。鲁路修知道这就是终止交谈的意思。

天空仍然明亮，仅有一抹淡薄的云雾飘浮其上。微风渐渐止了，而自叶片间播散出的单薄小调还在回响。旅人向后仰倒，枕在樱粉色的细碎花朵与自己的臂弯里，出神地看向高阔而不见边际的苍穹。太过无忧无虑了，他想，体感，情绪，希冀，在此期间你返还于我的这些事物，全都太过接近生者了。我一直在约束自身、反复告诫自己别去肖想不该拥有的东西，我本来不该动摇的——但如果那真的发生了。

“只是如果，我是说如果，”他轻声说，“你的愿望与我息息相关，而我却在不属于自己的地界上失控了的话……”

他的声音愈来愈低，不愿将话头全部挑到明处。曲调还在回响，单薄乏味着实称不上婉转动听，只是勉勉强强维持着轻快悠扬的节拍，以此代替了凝滞的沉默。

 

倘若旁人施加的力量可以被祛除，可以被挣脱，可以由自身的意志来进行抵抗，那么自身的愿望该如何去否认呢？

鲁路修思索过这个命题。在时常借用自己所寄居的身躯现界致使思考能力日渐活跃、乃至恢复到与他生前的程度类似之后，类似的问题就始终在困扰他了。一时的平稳不过是假象，他比任何人都更清楚这点。朱雀的Geass能力体现在自身上，对外界以及旁人的影响都微乎其微，若是真要加以遏制，大概不是削弱乃至封闭一侧视力就能解决的问题。也不怪他加紧思考起对自己的灵魂进行约束的方案，隐患是始终存在的，而近来自己的愈发活跃——无论是外在的行为还是按捺不住的心思——都在使风险进一步增长。

是啊，他想，哪怕只是想要接触，哪怕只是“想要”这件事本身，都是足够危险的了。毕竟死者从来就不该产生渴求的意念。

“……回魂——”

他沉浸在一片昏黑中，尝试拾取回更加真切的感应。他的犹豫使得这个过程变得有些缓慢，但当他意识到这会儿交谈是必须的时，他并没有碰上额外的阻碍。他在不属于自己的躯壳中睁开眼，后仰着颅首度过短暂的晕眩。有人在拍打他的脸颊，待到他的视野逐渐恢复清晰才算住手。

“——回魂了，ZERO。”C.C.说，“没事吗？撞到脑袋了？”

鲁路修翻了下眼睑，抓起放在膝上的面具给自己扣上。“怎么可能。我总是在确认过周围情况无碍之后才进行意识更替的，不可能犯下这种程度的错误。”他闷声道，在扶手椅中伸展了一下腿脚，晃了晃脖子确认没有其它的不适感，“所以，有何贵干？这次是你特意叫我出来的吧？”

“嗯，毕竟如果要等到你主动出现的话，大概又是什么不方便进行交谈的时机了。”C.C.这么宣称道。她一脸无趣地放弃了继续拍打一张面具的尝试，向后跳了一小步，坐回到属于暂时睡去了的某个家伙的私人卧房的床上。“让我想想，该从哪里开始呢？”她抄起一个枕头塞到自己怀里，下颌支在枕芯上方，扯起一个有些微妙的笑容，“比如说你干脆点放弃那点儿没什么用的自尊心，自己先开口来向我寻求答案如何？”

“……你也察觉到了啊。”鲁路修说，“他清醒着的时间变短了，而且在我能更加轻易现界的同时，他自身的意识浮上表层的时间反而延长了，这样的事。”

天气已经转热了，他解开外衣与领巾以便透气，虽然扣在脸上的这玩意儿才是会让人感到闷热的主要原因。外界的天气变化确实会让人精神不佳，但他觉得这跟朱雀以本来意识清醒时耗费的时间有所延长一事关系不大。C.C.眨了下眼睛，侧身歪倒下去，长发顺着床铺披散开来。“我倒没有特别留意这点，毕竟我可没有像某人一样全天候无死角地监控着这具身体的作息时间，也没办法随时随地区分出来到底是谁在进行主导。”她不咸不淡地刺了他一句，随后若有所思地挑起眉毛，“不过你所说的应该也是正常情况。”

“怎么回事？”鲁路修问，“我的存在开始侵蚀他原本的精神了吗？”

“不止是这样。”C.C.答道，“但当然了，这也是原因之一。”

她将枕头在怀抱中勒紧，颈首前勾将下颌稍稍闷入一分。房间的窗帘拉拢着，让半数空间都笼在夜幕降临前的昏沉里，而她那双金瞳在暗处微微发亮，朦朦透出一层慑人光彩。不知具体年岁的、见多识广的魔女，忘记的名字或许比她真正记下的更多，多数时她会将过往模糊的影子藏在暗处闭口不谈，而有些时候她会发出警示，冰冷如印刻无数性命的时间本身。“Geass是会逐渐失去控制的，天赋非凡者大都品尝过它的滋味。”她轻声道，“说是成长也好，侵蚀也罢，从宿主自身的精神中获取养分，并将日益茁壮力量更紧密地依附其上，这是一个不可逆的过程。一部分足够幸运的人有机会让力量反归顺于自己的意志，然而成功者着实不多，需要的时间和投入的精力也更加夸张，若是没有良好的契机，常人即使有心想要实现也很难做到。”

“而我的意志同他的愿望乃至力量本身都结合在一块了，你是想这么说吧。”鲁路修说。

他的目光同她的相接，从中读出审视、剖解与似有若无的叹息。“我原以为由你来进行控制的话，可能会出现些许转机，比如说他的精神所承受的负荷和附着的力量都会变成可控的。现在看来好像不是这样。”C.C.说，“另外，这只是理论依据，虽然得到了一定程度的证实。我想说的其实不是这些。”

她将枕芯扔到身后，慢慢爬起身来，踮着脚尖向他靠近。ZERO向她抬起头去，一人的躯壳与一人的灵魂在面具下叠合，而知悉秘密的女人捧住这假面的边廓，从外壳一路看向他们的本质。“他太依赖你的存在了。”她陈述道，“依赖与信任会滋养出惰性，惰性会让人变得毫无底线。你知道这意味着什么吗？如果情况允许，他会将己身一切都放手于你，他胆敢这样做。”她停顿片刻，俯下身来，让前额与面具的前额部位短暂相碰。

“……他已经在这样做了。”她低声道。

鲁路修阖上双眼，及至那女人的脚步声再度从自己面前退开，才在静寂中轻轻掀动唇角。“我的存在其实是一个负担，对吗？”他兀自说。他仰进座椅，双手在膝间交叠。他是正驻留在不属于自己的躯壳中才得以进行思索，此刻他无比清晰地认识到这一点。

“我可没说那么过分的话。”C.C.的声音轻飘飘的，没有进行有效的反驳。

“不，我是在进行自省罢了。”鲁路修说，“也不奇怪啊，由已经死去的人多出的一个灵魂，没能轻易消散反而寻找了别的依存之处，对于任何人来说都该是不必要的负担才对。这不是没有前例，你我都见过的。就算作用形式不同，对本人造成的影响都是一般恶劣。”

过去认得他母亲的魔女哂笑出声，再开口时语气中多了一丝怜悯。“你硬要这么论断的话，我可以给你提供论据支持。就比如说，对，你的灵魂太过强盛，而他的愿望太过微小，所以的确会出现这种喧宾夺主的状况。”她告诉他，“我不打算在这方面的事实上欺骗任何人。如果那家伙愿意向我询问，我一样会原原本本告诉他的。”

“我这么猜想过。”鲁路修说，“我确实想过要向你求证。”

“现在你该感谢我的善解人意吗？”C.C.反问他，“还是说，你要责怪我没有主动提醒那家伙呢？”

“我很怀疑警示能起到多大作用，反正他也不会在意。”鲁路修摇头道，“除非他在意的是不能很容易了解到我的感受这方面的事。”

他睁开双眼，尝试聆听沉寂在这具身躯深处、隐藏在鲜活心跳中、原生于此的那个声音。你的愿望和它的作用形式是否都太过扭曲了？他思索道，你明明知道每一次选择信赖我都会将自己引往怎样的灾难性的后果。我们彼此纠缠的形式就是这样了，事到如今再来否认毫无意义。他的手指稍一挪移，扼住一侧腕脉渐渐压紧了。“C.C.，”他慢慢说，“如果我能够约束自己……”

“过程一样是不可逆的。”

“……如果我失控了？”

“取决于你失控的方向。”魔女的声音说，“是取代他、毁坏他或是变作他自身的噩梦，其具体结果并不是我能精确预料到的。”

她的声音并没有变得过于冷淡，但她谈论的内容足够不近人情了。不过这与他预料的结果相差不远，横竖他也不会遭受更严重的打击。“总之，危险性是存在的。”他嗤笑了一声，让自己道出理应一早就明确的结论，“我是个威胁。”

“他不这么认为。”C.C.说。她静立在床沿，长发自肩头散落，一双金瞳散出似人非人的朦朦光亮，又宛如蒙着薄雾般叫人窥探不清。

“这与他是否接受无关。”鲁路修说，“……行了，我大致明白了。”

他支起身，回到桌案前，象征性地划拉了两下工作文件，又拿起平板仔细检阅起上次秘密动作新得来的情报整合。强迫自己陷入更加冷静客观的思考模式有助于消解负面情绪，反正计划既已进行至此，贸然放弃已是不可能的了。至于往后，他想，对我的处置，不论届时要采取多么严苛的做法……他慢慢垂下肩膀，双手捧住前额并叩了叩面具的边沿。

“这次谈话的内容要对他保密吗？”在他暂歇下来时，C.C.终于再度开了口。时间不早了，鲁路修看了眼钟点，扯过便签本早早写下一则关于翌日事务提醒以及今日晚餐的留言。他的情绪已经不算太坏了，然而他着实不剩下多少更加柔和的心情，即便如此，他的理智还是提醒他在自己尚未拿定主意时就让C.C.来代为转告一些事情可能不是个好点子。“让我想想。”他咕哝道，揭下新的纸页拍在面具顶上，又沉默了片刻才补充上一句，“在我给出肯定讯号之前，暂时装作我们谈论的只是下次行动的内容规划吧。”

“麻烦的男人。”C.C.说。这是他沉下自己的意识前所听见的最后一句话。他回到山间，距离神社还有一小段距离，而他望着顶空尚未暗沉下去的天色，怀揣着复杂心事等候了许久，才藉由那一人缓慢恢复的神志重新拾起对外界的感应。

 

夜幕来临的时机比他预期的更晚。外界的布置没有出现任何破绽，C.C.只需要摆出一副爱搭不理的态度即可，对她来说轻而易举，甚至不如说是恢复本性。与其同时，枢木朱雀由此而体现出的无言的信赖让外来者又感到一阵苦闷。是夜他迈出鸟居所看护的地域，独自沿石道踏出一小段距离，不多时他的背后便亮起灯光，伴着一串踏踏声响而来，摇摇晃晃地随着他的脚步。

“你不一定要跟来。”鲁路修说，“我记得那些怪物不会来伤我，你的处境比我还危险些。”

“所以我提了灯。”男孩的声音答道。

旅人不再阻拦，跟随他的精神体也没有询问他在夜晚出行的缘由。他一路向下行去，直至驻足在供攀登者歇脚的石台上。前方是黢黑的林影，石道一路延展而去，消失在重重摇曳的树影当中。在灯光无法映及的黑暗里，有些躁动不安的事物存在，发出阵阵低哑嘶鸣，仿佛那影子实则是活化的，随时可能将他们侵吞而入。

“山下有什么？”他轻声发问。天完全黑了，他从石道上往远空眺望，能看见星星点点散落的城镇的灯光。他的话音落下时，一连串烟火在夜色中轰然绽开，相错着散落五彩斑斓的流光。就在这一刻，山林间的呼啸声都渐渐微弱下去，好像蛰伏在暗处的鬼怪停止了争斗和侵袭的步伐。站在他身后的男孩跟着他一并眺望了许久，直至烟火燃烧告一段落才重新开口。

“什么都没有。”男孩说，将手中灯盏提得更高了些。旅人低下头，望着向下蜿蜒的石径，以及自己拉映其上的摇晃的影子。地域的主人说得笃定，尽管他的话语中并无落寞意味，旅人还是感到一些隐约的哀伤。

“你不能离开这里？”他问道。他回过身，覆着狐面的矮小身影向他轻轻点头。“……也是。”鲁路修说，“如果能做到的话，可能就乱套了。”

然后他向下迈了一步，又是一步，踩在石阶上不为攀登，而为寻觅向下递进的去路。灯光在他身后逐渐远了，让他的影子融入黑暗里，和蛰伏的鬼怪相伴。他的脚步声踏在山道两旁的泣声和凄厉嘶鸣里，越来越快、越发密集，所有的梦魇都在他耳畔咆哮，却迟迟不向他发动真正的袭击，仿佛并不愿伤害他半分、也不愿将他拖拽到山林深处的泥沼里。他感觉不到疲惫，长途奔行也没有叫他遭遇真正的损耗。他最终停顿在一方歇脚的石台上，以为自己已经耗了整夜去寻找这一个微弱的可行性。它并没有出现，它还在远方。山路没有在他脚下缩短半分，无穷无尽的延展本身如同绕进死局的迷宫。

每一方梦境、每一方人类灵魂统辖的地域都自有其边界，道理应当是这样的。旅人站在石台上伫立半晌，轻叹了一声，在晨光熹微中调转了行进方向。他怀揣着微弱疲惫独自攀登了片刻，男孩的身影很快再度映入他的视野，好像连姿态都不曾改变半分。

“你想下山吗？”男孩问他。

“我不能一直在这里。”旅人回答道。这是注定的，他这样想。自己终究是外来者，并非原本居留在这里的意识，留得长了也不知道会引动什么不可预测的变化。无论是遁入山林间成为魇鬼中的一员，还是毁坏这方地域本身的安定性，都不是他所期望发生的事情。

“你想离开。”男孩说。他应当是知道那些可能性的，也不该做出阻拦的举动。他平平举着提灯握柄，灯烛先于朝阳将他的眼瞳映亮。旅人站在和他平齐的石台上，低头凝视他翠色的眼睛。

“如果你允许的话。”旅人说。

男孩的头颈微微颤抖了一下。他仰起脸，绿眼里霎时间涌现出一片不符合样貌年岁的悲戚。他的手指松开了，火焰吞噬了灯盏，碎屑在空中便燃烧殆尽。他后退了一步，又是一步，忽而扭头迈开腿脚，在刚刚映亮半边的灰白天幕下跑出石径，冲入阴影还未褪尽的山林里。他消失得过于迅捷，在旅人乍反应过来时就已不见影踪。鲁路修随着他的动作伸出手指去，却只得徒然握在空处。

“——朱雀！”

那男孩没有落下眼泪，然而在他隐去身形后，整座山头都呼啸起阴冷绵长的风。夜间的魇鬼不再作声，取而代之的是地壤、林木、沐浴在昼日光亮下的枝梢在摇曳摩挲间发出哀鸣，云雾遮蔽了迟迟不至的晴空，倾泻来压抑沉闷的呼吸，将燃烧至尾的最后一缕火焰浇熄，留下一小捧堆积在地的灰烬。

下雨了。


	10. Chapter 10

她是在相隔两个夜晚与包夹其中的一整日后才再度见到ZERO的，是时他们身在黑色骑士团的驻地当中，刚刚从一次会议中脱身的名誉首领躲藏回门禁后方，摘下面具来饮水并稍事歇息。“你的气色很差。”在毫不客气地赖进他的地盘之后，C.C.忍不住对着他露出的脸孔皱起了眉头，“幸好你基本上都藏在面具底下，不然肯定不止我一个人向你指出这个问题。”男人放下水杯，借助两声咳嗽清了清嗓子，一脸倦容地揩拭了一下眼角。

“我做噩梦了。”他简单地说。

“是吗。”C.C.撇了下嘴，“我还以为你的心理抗压能力挺强的呢。不过是个噩梦罢了，大名鼎鼎的ZERO竟然会被那种东西折腾成这样，你觉得像话吗？”

她不过是随口一评判，毕竟先前的枢木朱雀将那副漂浮在幸福泡泡里的状态维持得太久了，突然露出颓色会让人忍不住小小刺上一句。然而预料中的心平气和的反击并没有到来，男人嗤笑了一声，将披风和厚重外衣都从肩头甩下，并在那堆面料乱糟糟的包裹中歪倒在加长的沙发座上。“不像话，是啊。一直以来都是。”他自嘲道，“有太多事情是我无法做到的了。我没能摆平后续动乱，我没能摆脱针对ZERO的袭击，我没能阻止对那座坟墓的袭击。我没能独自解决所有这些麻烦事，甚至时至如今还在倚仗别人的帮助。真不像话，对不对？”他用力扯下手套，毫无阻隔地拍打自己的额脸，发出的声音比往常要沉闷得多。

“所以你看，鲁路修当然也是这么认为的吧。”他说。

C.C.眨了下眼，察觉到他的情绪是真的不太对劲。“他没有这么说过。”她声明道。男人略一仰头，让那双笼着厚重阴霾的绿眼睛向她望来。

“那么他究竟说了些什么呢？”他质问她，“你又和他说过些什么呢？”

“我们在谈论行动计划——”

“而我只需要执行计划就够了。”他干脆地打断她未完的话语，继而扯起一个难看的笑，“结果我还是无法胜任ZERO的职责。”

“没有人这么说过。”C.C.说。她隐约感到有些窝火，大致也弄懂早先面前这位还在和鲁路修对着干时，后者为何常常露出一副过于纠结的表情了。旁观和亲历还是有些差距，如今她不得不跟他本人发生更多交集，她多少有点冲动想抓住对方的衣领摇晃一番命令他头脑清醒一些。

“那就说啊，告诉我啊。”朱雀厉声道。他的音量陡然拔得很高，表情也轻微扭曲起来。“说我独自行动的话可能早就落败了，说我不具备坐在这个位置上应有的谋略，说我可能让这个名字蒙羞，说我早就让人失望了。”他喘了口气，声音隐约变嘶哑了几分，“很简单的吧？这都是事实吧？既然这样，他再次扔弃掉我也是理所当然的事吧？不然我就无法成为他想要的样子，凭我自己永远都做不到的。我有什么资格去依赖他呢？我是杀死他的人啊，我有什么资格去向他寻求帮助呢？”

如果是卡莲的话就好了，C.C.想。如果是卡莲的话，这会儿应该能直接抽一耳光过去，而不是听面前的家伙像个幼稚孩童一般因为一个梦境就神经过敏喋喋不休。然而她不是卡莲，她是契约者与倾听者，她是不死的魔女，送交给常人的冷淡嘲弄和怜悯比暴力行为更多。“你到底做了个什么样的噩梦？”她轻声问他，绕到他身侧坐下，用手掌轻轻擦拭过他沾了冷汗的额头。男人绷紧肩膀，有那么一瞬露出防备态势，不多时又松懈了去，疲惫地歪下脑袋阖上了眼睑。

“……他离开了。什么都没有留下。”他咕哝道，“这其实不算是噩梦，对不对？假若奇迹不曾发生，或者就此终止，现实就该如此。因为它可能成真——正因为它太真实了。”

你在我所不知道的地方做了什么吗？C.C.想。因为那次交谈，你提前采取了某些措施或者、发出了某些警示。她看向被真切影响到梦境的一人，好笑又悲哀于他的情绪仍然能够这么轻易就被死者牵动，不论是露出笑容还是呈出这副惨淡脸孔都是如此。她安静地注视着他，等待他自行平静下来。对方没有拖延太久，闭眼歇息了一会儿便轻轻挪开她的手腕，重新睁开了眼睛。

“对不起，是我失态了。”他的表情和声音都恢复了平静，“你说得对，我确实不应该因为一个噩梦就冲不相干的人发火。”

“我觉得我还是低估了你死脑筋的程度。”C.C.看着他思索道，“不，也许是高估了你进行自我调解的能力。”男人摇了摇头，慢慢坐直身子，手掌蹭过隐约泛着青黑的眼眶。

“无关紧要。”他说，“下一次行动就在明天了，我得再确认一遍相关部署。虽然他大概都替我做完了……我也不能干坐着等装甲骑出击。”

他站起身时摇晃了一下，右脚重重踩地才站稳脚步。在他埋头于工作记录并伸手挥赶干扰因素之前，C.C.主动溜出了房门。她在大门关拢时从缝隙中多望了他一眼，以为自己从他面容上望见了一抹属于濒死之人的灰败。门合拢了，她站在禁区外侧，无可奈何地叹息了一声。

 

男孩的踪迹从山间消失了。神社里遍寻不到，山道上也不见踪影，山林间逐渐积蓄起雨水浸泡的泥泞，使得搜寻工作变得更为困难。在白忙活了好一阵之后，鲁路修不太乐观地仰起头来，抹了一把被雨水淋湿的额发，决定暂时放弃做无用功。考虑到这方地域的特殊性，如果对方有心想要躲藏的话，自己在捉迷藏上是毫无胜算的。于是他拖着足步慢悠悠地回到屋舍中去，尝试寻到取暖的地方烘干自己的衣物。

雨声从天明持续到天暗，无需他抓住那精神体的本尊进行确认，也看得出对方的心情必然相当糟烂。盛夏中不存在类似被炉的装置，而使用生火烹饪的炉灶来烘烤衣物又太蠢了一点，他在四下寻找无果后只得回到闲置的屋舍里，脱下打湿的衣裤摊平在地板上，并借用存放其中的被单暂时裹住身子。灵魂状态应该不存在感冒之类的问题吧，他惴惴不安地想。自己倒是没关系，但如果那孩子在外乱来要是生病了……那个在此能够拥有实体的精神体甚至可以受伤流血，患上别的疾病好像也不是不可能的事。

因为遍寻不到那孩子的踪迹，这一日他被困在山中，只能稍微维持着对外界的感应。现界的媒介不愿在他面前露面，几番进行呼唤也毫无回应，这件事让他过于心神不宁，以至于他甚至没能抽出多少精力来去关注外界的变化。他在焦躁而浑浑噩噩的状态中困到天黑，终于提起一丝劲头来向外望去。雨还在下，远处不见摇曳灯光，也没有木屐踏踏的细碎足步声。

山间的凄厉嘶鸣更为响亮了，就连屋舍中都清晰可闻。若说白日里他不过是有些担心，这会儿他当真焦急起来，拾起不知何时已经蒸干泥水痕迹的衣物穿好，就要往外冲去。然而他适才想向外迈出一步，一阵裹着雨点的潮湿烈风便不由分说地将他推回原位，形成一道无形的壁障，阻碍了他的去路。鲁路修瞪着前方黢黑一片的夜景，他的额脸和衣襟上再度沾了雨水，他抹了一把面颊，几番尝试无果后咬牙跺脚，旋即深吸了一口气。

“你在哪里？”他拼尽全力向外喊话，“快点回来，回到这里来——朱雀！”

他在那里站到黎明，降雨终于渐渐歇了，阻挡在他身前的无形壁障也消失了。他踩着积水的石板向前跑去，沿着山道下行，暗自祈祷着能及时寻觅到那孩子的身影。他往下跑出一段距离，忽而顿住了，敏锐地捕捉到一段熟悉的响动。

踏。踏。踏。

踩着木屐缓缓行来，起先相隔很远，随着重复的顿落而逐渐近了。他站在石台边缘，已经能看见那男孩的脑袋顶。淋得透湿，卷发无精打采地贴在颅首轮廓上，平素用于遮挡脸孔的狐面也歪歪斜斜挂在一旁。鲁路修刚松了口气，又在那脚步更拉近一分时悚然一惊，慌忙迎着对方前来的方向往下跑去。

踏。踏——

沿着山道缓缓爬行的男孩踩下半步，身躯晃了一晃，因重心不稳而骤然向后栽倒了。外来者赶在那一刻向他伸出手去，却以毫厘之差错失了他的轨迹，没能及时拽拉住他的身体。

所幸他所在的位置距离下方的石台并不很远，即使这样他还是翻滚了一道，无声无息地蜷伏在那里不再动弹了。鲁路修赶到他身边蹲坐下，想要伸手触摸他的身躯又蓦然有些不敢。男孩半睁着无神的双眼，手指扣在石阶边缘缓缓攥紧。他的两手空空如也，没有携带任何防身的武器，唯一的灯盏也在先前就燃尽了。

“——你疯了吗？！”鲁路修向他吼道，“为什么要留在外面？为什么不回来多带上一盏灯？为什么一定要这么、这么……”

男孩在大吼之下扯动了嘴角，尝试挪动胳膊，并由此而发出微弱的呻吟声。他的衣服破烂不堪，残存的部分勉强挂在窄小身形上，看衣料破损的形式似是被凶兽的尖牙利爪生生撕扯成这样的。他的身上满是新添的创口，一部分已经干结，一部分还止不住渗着血，将余下的衣物都染作殷红，原本素白整洁的上身已经有些惨不忍睹了。鲁路修咬了咬牙，还是将手掌平置到他的背脊上，选择了一个相对无伤的区位轻轻拍抚了两下。在这副惨状之下，想要完全不牵动伤口实在太难了。

“……我会担心的啊。”外来者低声道，“你以为你在做什么啊。”

他垂落目光，愈是检视那些创口愈是胆颤心惊。男孩缓慢地撑起上身，向他爬动了一小段距离，将沾着血污的额首平抵在他的膝头上。

“对不起。”伤重的精神体小声嚅嗫道，发声时裹着浓重的鼻音，“结果我什么都没能做好。没办法叫你安心，没办法独自解决麻烦，就连击败自己的梦魇都做不到。很差劲吧？我就是这么差劲的家伙呢。”

他在那里支撑了一小会儿，身躯微微颤动着，那副模样足以让鲁路修将所有斥责的话语都咽回去。男孩靠在这儿歇息的时间不长，很快便开始咬着牙尝试自行起身。外来者则犹疑着将手掌从他背后撤开，不过片刻便下定决心。“过来。”鲁路修说，“你流的血太多了，在神社里清洁大概不太方便。我背你到溪边去洗干净。”然而男孩摇了头，没有抓住他主动递去的手。

“我能自己走。”

“朱雀。”

“让我自己走。”男孩强调道。他说话时含混的鼻音更重了，眼眶也红了整圈，就这样抬起头来倔强地与外来者对视。“如果你要下山的话，如果你真的做到了，就算我遭遇了更严重的伤损，也只能自己解决吧？”他嘶声道，“本来就该这样的，鲁路修。你替我做的事已经足够多了。”

他摇摇晃晃地站起来，尝试向上迈了两步。鲁路修皱起眉头，抓住他的胳膊迫使他转身，让他的重心栽倒到自己身上。男孩哼了一声，在旅人的逼视下抿着嘴妥协了，慢悠悠地伸出胳膊，站在高处环住了另一人的颈项。

很轻，这是鲁路修在背起他之后的直观感受。也许有点太轻了。当然了，在意识的领域内，重量本就是不够真切的概念，倘若是对方刻意为之，这种程度的作弊也算可以接受。不管怎么说，那具小小身躯压下的重量似乎还不如他童年记忆中背负过的腿脚残疾的妹妹，这件事还是让他心下感到一阵怪异。他背着男孩走出山道，山林间的草土恢复干燥的速度比他所预期的更快，泥泞已经消失大半了，这让他在行走过程中不至于遇上太多阻碍。背后的孩童一言不发地箍着他的脖子，将过于沉闷的喘息埋在他的肩头。鲁路修回头看了几次，发觉自己的衣料也渐渐被血水染红了。

“很痛吧？”他轻声问。朱雀没有应声，且依然埋着脸不愿抬头。“想哭的话可以不用忍。”鲁路修说，将目光转向前方，“如果我不在这里的话，即使哭出来也没人会发现的。”

朱雀依然没有说话，然而不知从何时起，鲁路修听见了混杂着短促抽气的低微呜咽声。他的肩头被浸湿了，这部分的温热液体应当不是源于新添的血污。他一路向山涧行去，那呜咽声贴在颈侧断断续续地响着，溪水淙淙并没能完全将其掩饰过去。他在山石上坐下，而那男孩依然箍着他没有放手，维持着有些别扭的姿态僵持了好一会儿，才自行跳下石块，默不作声地揩拭了一下眼睛。

“……结果我又让你哭了。”鲁路修叹息道，“打从我来到这里，这已经是第几次了？看样子你在这方面是没法跟我持平了。”

“是因为痛，不是因为你。”朱雀咬着牙凶他，可惜那副模样实在没多大威慑力。鲁路修向对方伸出手去，在他的瞪视下揉了揉他看似没有血迹黏连的一部分头发。

“你能这么想就好了。”

脏污破损的衣物带来了不少麻烦，有些衣料已经与皮肉间的伤口黏连在一起了，鲁路修不得不替伤者本人小心地撕扯掉那一部分。褪下衣物的过程变得缓慢而艰难，他们一并耗费了许久才使得男孩的形躯从中剥离出来。负伤的孩童歇了口气，蹬掉木屐迈步想踏入水中，却被鲁路修按住了，劝他还是老实点坐在一旁。随后外来的旅人自行靠近溪道，将手臂浸入水中打湿自己的衬衫衣袖，稍微搓洗清洁过后才抽出手臂，耐心地替伤者擦拭起身上的血污。

他做得很慢，下手力道也不重，但男孩还是免不了时而颤抖一下。受伤的精神体屈膝坐在岩石上，由他重复着沾水清洗再冲净血污的过程。希望不存在感染这一说，鲁路修暗暗期盼着，或者像之前那样稍微弄干净了就开始飞速痊愈也好。至于这套破损程度相当严重、不管是清洗还是修补都太过费劲的衣物该如何处置，说实在的他并不知道。他有心想要询问对方有没有用于更替的备选项，想了想又觉得反正只有他们两人存在于此，相比起本身的状况而言，规规整整地蔽体这件事的优先级好像没那么高。

朱雀没有继续发出苦闷呻吟，但他口中始终含糊咕哝着什么。他渐渐叠起腿脚，屈膝抱紧，宛如婴孩般蜷缩起来。鲁路修本该擦拭他身前留有创口的部分，但在握住他的手腕拉扯两下无果后也暂歇下来。石面还算宽，外来者转身坐到男孩身旁，隔着已经被对方的血浸过一道的衣物拥抱他伤痕累累的躯干。“不来劝服我吗？”外来者问。原生的魂灵勾下头颈，藏起了自己的表情。

“我做不到。”他闷声道，“我不能违背你的意愿。”

“因为现在的我就是你的愿望本身吗？”鲁路修说，“你觉得你无法否定自己。”

他摘下对方的狐面，这一行为没有遭遇任何阻碍。他将它拿在手中翻覆，用指尖描绘那些能够活化的血纹，它们因他的触碰而流转起柔和光彩，顺从地附和着他的牵引。他给出一个假设，而那男孩沉默了片刻，轻轻晃了下肩膀。

“不，光是自我否定这种事，我已经做过很多次了。”朱雀说，“可我已经不想再去否定你了，鲁路修。我不想再做了。”

然而在他终于抬起双眼之后，旅人温柔地向他摇了头。他还是任人拉开双臂，慢慢放平双腿，露出胸腹间的血痕方便擦洗。鲁路修依然做得很缓，由上及下仔仔细细清查了一遍，末了叹了口气，伸手按在对方胸口理应属于心脏的区位上。他的手腕被男孩扣住了，手掌被孩童尺寸的、远小于他的手掌用力按在那一处不愿松开。

“为什么要逼我呢？”男孩小声问道，“为什么要连对你有利的愿望都否决掉呢？”

“完美共存是不可能长久实现的。总要有人做出牺牲，你或者我。”旅人答道，“我甚至不确定让你‘活下去’的命令能不能在这种对抗中生效。如果不能，你就有可能成为被吞噬掉的一方。这不只是关于我，朱雀。考虑一下你自己的处境。”

他是在进行告诫了，他想自己已经将弊端阐述得足够清楚，而对方应当也能理解到自己的意思。但男孩的双眼中再度流露出先前那片悲戚，抬手捂住自己的耳廓，好像即便不能流露出明显的抵触意识也不愿去听从那劝诫，就这样慢慢抱紧了头颅。

“可我不在乎自己能不能幸存下来。”他喃喃道，“我已经不在乎了。”

 

我是为什么会以为自己无需担忧或顾虑那些事情了呢，男人在再度入夜后质问自己。

他没有倾吐言语，只是安静地平躺在床铺上，任由自己的念头在思维齿轮中被拉扯碾动，除此之外并不透露出丝毫声息。内在的另一个灵魂并不能窥探到他的确切想法，他已经通过方方面面的细节求证过这一点了。或者更简单些，毕竟若非如此，留在纸条上的警告内容应该远比现在严厉得多。

如果你当真离去的话，他想。他发觉自己过度沉浸于失而复得的喜悦了，甚至在经由一个噩梦提点之前从未仔细考虑过这个可能性。你离去会是因为什么呢？细想下来，备选的理由其实很多。你认为我能够独自走下去了便放手，你认为我不能做到这点是因为过度依赖你是错误的便将我推开，你认为需要将对自己的死亡责罚进行得更为彻底、于是连清醒的灵魂都不愿保留，或者等到这一切动乱都平息下去、你自认无法投入更多援助了便轻易离去。有那么多理由，自相矛盾但都合理通畅。你可能只在考虑自己，又或者是替我考虑太多。

如果说你想要离去是因为依附在我身上会侵蚀我的生活，他想，如果是这样的话。

——那又如何呢？

他想属于枢木朱雀的部分本来就是需要舍弃的。你命令过我，你希望我这样做。留下来的人是ZERO，只是ZERO罢了。倘若我不能胜任这一职责，代换成更加适合这个位置的意志也无妨。如果说你是在替我担心我存世的依凭——不，我不在乎了。

他怀揣着微妙的心事入睡，那些在浑浑噩噩间蹿升而起的有些赌气的危险念头盘亘在他脑海中挥之不去，在一夜无梦酣眠后也没能淡化多少。他在晨间起身，检视自己的脸孔，确认自己在充分休息后精神状态勉强恢复了一些，这样一来依照计划出行也不会被那个人留言责怪。一小时后他乘上起航的空舰，循着鲁路修进行信息归整后留下的指引追查而去。今次的地点足够明确，不需要他跳下地面去进行侦察或陪着一堆武装防御机制兜圈子，直接用装甲骑轰开防御网就行。动用高端武力进行定点打击有些浪费，但单骑出击无疑能将己方损耗降至最低。

入侵研究所的过程比预想中还要顺利，都不需要鲁路修出面进行指挥就顺利完成了全部步骤。不过C.C.及时泼来了冷水，说依照记载这本来就不是什么重武力防守的地段，找点索引还行，真正有价值的技术样本和成品是不会存放于此的。她嘴上这么说着，手速飞快地在资料室中完成了密码破解。在整座研究所都被控制之后，这里并不比空舰上更为危险，她索性当场翻看起复制存档前的资料原件，号称是以免出现什么数据丢失的问题。

ZERO走进圆形房间后，将门口重新封闭起来。资料室当中的女人淡淡向他看来一眼，个中意味复杂得让他有些莫名其妙。他将装甲骑归库并一路徒步走来的用时并不很短，不太清楚她在此期间看到了什么令人惊诧的东西，而接踵而至的问话坐实了他的预感。“姑且问一句，现在是谁？”C.C.向他扬起下颌。朱雀将面具摘下，坦然地向她望去。

“是我。”他说，“有什么新收获吗？”

“有。”C.C.说。她闭目思索了一会儿，旋即再度睁眼，一脸纠结地盯着他瞧。“我终于找到了可以称得上是计划书的东西。”她的语速很缓，仿佛还在斟酌是否应该在知会鲁路修之前先行告诉他这部分内容，“根据我看到的内容进行判断，下一步我们需要追查的应该就是记录日志了。”

“传给我。”朱雀立即作出指示，顿了一顿之后又抬手一挥，“或者简单点，直接告诉我精简过后的主要内容。他们究竟想要什么？”

“往宏观目标上说吗？——抱歉还不知道。”C.C.答道，“我确实没法从他们的这一步操作上推算出他们的根本目的是什么，但至少我能将操作的具体内容告诉你。”

“那就说吧。”他向她要求道。女人的眼神闪烁了一下，又以那副纠结神情盯了他好一会儿，才招手叫他过去，并在他眼前调出相应的屏幕。

“过去我对生物实验不太关心，但有些跟我保有合作关系的人始终在操作。我接触过其中一些步骤，所以我不是一无所知。”她缓缓开口，眼神飘向一旁，看似在谈论与当前的麻烦毫无关联的旧事。然而她的手指在键盘上来回敲击，让几段被提亮的关键词在他眼前醒目地展示出来。“他们能做到哪一步呢？人体改造只是基础，定向培育是下一步目标，制造出拥有完美适格者素养的新生儿也在研究计划内。”她告诉他，“基因控制，细节修改，人体组织的制造与修补。要论及控制生命的话，没有哪一步是全面的，但倘若将所有技术都拼接起来呢？就算在我能观测到的年间没能做到，那么现在又如何呢？”

她牵动了一下嘴角，同时略显苦恼地皱起了眉头。她总算撇回视线，关键词过后是划长的关键句段。从时间划分到操作步骤，列举出必要的设备，再给出适合集结相应设施的地点备选列表。她划动文档的速度愈来愈快，但足够他看清她想展示给他的那部分内容了。他在脑海中将那些杂乱文字过滤了一遍，重新拼凑起来才形成有效信息。文档拖放至还剩三分之一处时他已经理清头绪，他在想明白的那一刹便叫了停，声音阴沉得令他自己都有些心惊。

而C.C.再度向他望来，仿佛对他的表现毫不意外。她转身抄起手臂，不再进行多余的操作。她的唇角斜下奇诡弧度，呈出一副似笑非笑的模样，眼睛却变得冷淡了许多。那不是在针对他，朱雀知道。那是向“对方”而去的轻蔑，对于处事极端者的不加赞同，皆由对自己旧日的契约对象保留下来的一丝敬重所致。他知道的，他沉默着。魔女望向虚无空处，眼神稍稍散去了焦距，表情却愈发凌厉了。

“是了，你想的没错。”她近乎残酷地道出事实，“那些人盗取一具已经朽烂的尸体并不是为了查找线索，也不是想要进行修复。他们想要的是‘再造’。有这么完整的基因样本存在，就能够进行完美的复制了。从头至尾，从骨头到皮肤，从头脑到心脏，完完全全制造出来，培育出一具崭新的躯壳——再往后去，便是他们想要的‘重生’了。”


	11. Chapter 11

找到的计划书不止一份，针对鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚而去的重造计划只是其中之一，其余的则是一些零零散散的行动纲领。对中亚一带的不稳固政权进行分化，在超合众国的影响力尚未扎根下的区域埋入不安分的种子，以及若有必要的话，对帝国现存的皇族成员动手。这些计划的优先级不如针对鲁路修去的那份那么高，甚至也不如针对ZERO的那一部分——由此说来，考虑到世人皆知ZERO与现任女皇陛下私交甚笃，在查尔斯仅存于世的后裔当中，娜娜莉的人身安全可能才是最值得担忧的。

一项一项来吧，C.C.想，反正他们不可能站在这里就说完全部，只消一项就能暂时塞住ZERO的好奇心了。她从优先级最高的部分讲解起，果不其然眼见着近旁的男人迅速垮下脸，看上去已经徘徊在怒气爆发的边缘了。她将目光短暂游移开，在说完结论后继续就可行性简述了几句，回过头时却意外地发觉那张脸上的怒意奇妙地消失了大半，取而代之的异常处是左侧虹膜中浮动的光芒和纹路。

“你是从什么时候开始在这里的？”

“十秒钟前。”鲁路修说，冷静而流畅地给自己扣合上面具，将吐词闷回到变声装置下方，脸孔也暂时藏了起来，“麻烦你接着先前的话题说下去。”

“不，等等——你都不觉得不对劲吗？”C.C.讶然道，“你就这么直接出现了，连意识进行更替过渡的缓冲期都不需要了？”

她本想扯一把他所依附的这具躯体的脸蛋儿，可惜那张脸已经被遮上了，她也只能不大高兴地拍了拍面具的外侧。鲁路修闷在那层壳儿底下，声音也变得沉闷了不少。“他变虚弱了。是内在的问题。”借助活人躯体现世的一人咕哝道，“我只是……捡了点便宜。”

他的口吻有些消沉，C.C.察觉到了这点。内在的精神领域中发生了怎样的变故，这是她尚不知晓的部分，而且在自己不被接纳又不能对这具躯体的主人造成精神伤损的情况下，这种事也没那么容易探个究竟。“希望你确实意识到了自己在做什么。”她叹息道。鲁路修侧过身去，拉拢了披风的边沿。

“当然了。”他低声道，“我会设法跟他谈谈的，但不是现在。”

他说话时有种息事宁人的意味在内，C.C.也定了定神，试图将注意力转移回更紧要的问题上。“既然是在跟你说话，我觉得我就能少解释两句了。”她寻思道，“根据先前我们收集到的信息，你应该已经有所猜测了吧？”

“他们在追查阿卡夏之上的失败，包括过程和缘由。”果不其然，鲁路修很快给出了答复。从面具中传出的声调变得沉稳了不少，好像里头的人迅速调整回了投入正事的态度。“我原本不确定他们是单纯地想追查原因，还是想吸取失败的教训再重现弑神计划。没有你那个印记的帮助，还损失了另一个印记，重现是可能成行的吗？”

“想在近日就完整重现是不可能的。就算他们拥有类似的打算，集齐他们所需的Code力量大概也需要小半个世纪的休养生息。这还是往短了说的，毕竟我不打算继续协助他们了，光凭他们自己的努力还不够，需要机缘巧合都到位才有可能完成这么一个步骤。”C.C.给出肯定解答，同时禁不住撇了下嘴，“你可以认为他们成功的可能性微乎其微，也就是你有生之年都不见得能看到——哦，对不起，你已经死了。”

她半真不假地道了歉，对方也憋出一声半真不假的干笑。“哈。”他说，“那么我推测他们是采取了折中的做法。”

“什么意思？”

“意思是他们确实追查到了先前我父母的计划失败的一部分原因，即所谓的‘神明’被额外的意志所影响了，并且打算就这一点进行纠正。”鲁路修说，“在ZERO还保持活跃的年间就开始寻查线索，在我的尸体还没彻底化为一堆白骨时就采取行动。至于完整的弑神……可以在解决神明意志受限这个根本问题之后再慢慢考虑。该说确实是研究派吗，他们采用的是很踏实的做法。”

他的语气相当平和，隐约捎上了一抹古怪的赞赏意味。“你对他们的评价这么高吗？”C.C.讶然道。鲁路修耸了肩膀，重新从披风里侧探出手来。

“只从规划角度来说，他们做得算不错了，甚至能让ZERO在某些问题上栽跟头。要我否认其中的可取之处等于让我否认ZERO的能力。”他公正地说，手掌在空中摆动了一下，“但我有一点弄不明白。就算他们推断出影响神明意志的人是我，而且能够通过种种要素统合弄清我所持有的力量本质，以我的尸身为蓝本进行躯体再造又有什么意义呢？”

“谁知道呢。”C.C.翻了翻眼睑，“没准他们研究出来了通过献祭那份力量和寄托力量的灵魂而使得能力影响无效化的手段之类的。你看，有杰雷米亚的例子在前，他的‘消除’就是成功的样本，那力量至少对常人是生效的。哪怕对神明级别的意志胡来想要全身而退的可能性过低，但如果不局限在无损情况的话，想要消弭单一灵魂力量的影响也不是多么复杂的事。”

她看向戴面具的男人，对方则沉默了少顷，“我大概理解你的意思，也不打算否认这个方案的可行性，但，”鲁路修重新开口时慢吞吞道，“说什么呢，我明明就在这里，他们能献祭的只有没有灵魂的尸体和复制出来的新尸体罢了。”

“毕竟你还是死了嘛，寻求替代方案也是可以理解的。”C.C.说。她眨了下眼睛，足尖蹭到对方的足尖前方，抬手捧住他的面具。“比如说，将完美复制的躯体掌握在自己手中，催生出无垢的空白意识，能够百分百听从他们的指令，也不会对献祭自身有一丝一毫的抵触。”她低语道，“制造一个听话的傀儡，而且未必是徒具外表。他们想往空白的灵魂中填写什么，捏造什么，根据外在的记载灌输进虚假的记忆，都是有可能的。他们可以捏造出一个接近于完美的赝品，就算那不是你，就算那赝品本不具备你的愿望，只要填补进他们需要的事物，从而被引导着形成新的力量，恰好能对你原本留下的指令进行冲抵的话——”

近前的男人发出一声冷哼。C.C.顿住话头，又拍了拍他的面具，这才放手并从他面前退开脚步。“当然了，这些都是猜测。”她轻快地说，“我可不敢保证这堆胡言乱语里有多少是真实可信的。”

“不，我觉得这应该很接近于事实了。”鲁路修沉声道，“虽然听上去有点异想天开……说得好像我一路经历过的事情还不够奇怪似的。”

“原来你还是会考虑我的意见的啊。”C.C.不轻不重地刺了他一句。隐藏在ZERO外形中的死者嗤笑了一声，自行回到屏幕前方，飞速查阅起先前未检视完的段落。他拉到末尾，又拉回到目录索引，很快又下拉向具体的某一段。不久他圈画出新的重点，并将成果展示给旁观的魔女看。

“这个部分。你看，人工制造空白灵魂的可行性论证，看样子还是个技术难关。”他的声音相当平静，听不出多少明确的怒意，“你的假设已经不止是假设了，C.C.。希望他们能在这一关上卡壳久一点，不然哪天敌对阵营里突然冒出来一个全新的跟人对着干的‘我’，这家伙可能会被气到心肌梗塞。”

他的手指点着躯壳的前胸，最后一句竟然有些像是一本正经的玩笑话，这让C.C.开始摸不准他的意图了。“需要我把你刚刚的猜想转述给他吗？”她询问道。鲁路修沉吟片刻，再开口时摆了摆手。

“随你便。”他说，“他会被气死的，不过还是提前有个心理准备为好。”

“不打算亲自说明吗？”

“用便签纸吗？”

“你不还说要设法跟他谈谈的吗，所以你到底打算怎么谈来着？”

藏在面具下的家伙不易察觉地瑟缩了一下，没有回答她的质问。“……差不多了。我该回去了。”他咕哝道，“麻烦帮忙扶一把，多谢。”

“喂，鲁路修——”

——还没完事呢！C.C.瞪着眼前这具躯壳，话说至此直接没了下文，身形突然一歪就要栽倒在地。溜得也太快了，她苦闷地想，基于仅剩的一点良心将他搀住了。成年男人的体重有一半压在她肩上，另一半勉强依靠在桌台边。算了，反正之后枢木朱雀本人想要知道什么的话，那个附体的死者灵魂也一样能知晓，还免去了直接跟他对话还得在这身躯的主人醒来后多解释一遍的麻烦。想到这里C.C.没那么郁闷了，但也没觉得轻松多少。“为什么非得让我来替两个不好好说话的男人操心不可。”她不大高兴地嘀咕道，“现在说我不想管了还来得及撤手吗？”

朱雀还没醒来，压在她身上的重量也分毫未轻。不知为何再度搅入乱局的魔女悲叹了一声，腾出一只手来揉了揉自己的眉心。一方封闭空间里安安静静，一时间除去她自己的声音外再无其它响动，就连封闭在面具里侧的呼吸都变得难以察觉了。

“要是你没钻回去的话，大概会说这是我咎由自取吧，‘散布契约的家伙就该好好意识到自身的问题’之类的……唉。”

 

平稳的时候一切安好，不得安生的时候坏消息总是一个接一个，事到如今鲁路修已经很习惯这种发展了。朱雀的Geass变得更不稳定了，外来者的灵魂能在心急之下毫无间隔地直接现世便是一例很好的佐证，而虽说出战行动本身还算顺利，这回撬出来的新讯息内容却让人丝毫乐观不起来。里侧的麻烦也没解决，孩童模样的精神体保持着一副病恹恹的模样，在被背回屋舍中后就不再外出了。他不知从哪弄来了宽松的浴衣用于裹身，袖口中探出的伤痕累累的肢端显得格外细瘦可怜。这副模样很难让人开口说重话，或者提出别的非分之请，鲁路修怀疑他是故意的。

在身为同龄的孩童时，有些问题是不易察觉的，比如那练武的男孩虽然体格较为结实，但受限于年岁与东亚出身，其实也不是相当健壮的类型。在超出那个年龄之后，再对这点进行审视就变得容易了些。早先能够很容易将自己撂翻的家伙也有弱点，不是坚不可摧，若是没有自己的帮助，有些事一样是做不到的。

……可是即便知晓了这些，有些已经做出的决定也无法轻易更改。

旅人回到屋舍中，在回到男孩的身边时还维持着对外界的感应。不多时他便体会到身躯主人的勃然大怒，声音冷厉之余还在胸口撑开一片可怖的滞涩感。小心感触着这些变化的外来者为此苦笑着摇了摇头，在屋舍一角躬下腰去轻声招呼，手指梳理过男孩洗过后重新蓬松起来的头发。“我就知道你会被气得够呛。”然后他说。男孩背对他坐立着，背脊挺立的姿态显得有些僵硬。

“那也是我避不开的问题。”朱雀说，“如果那种情况注定会出现，事前做好心理准备总比当场受到冲击失去理智要好。”

“你不见得会失去理智，你大概只会失去判断能力。”鲁路修指出这点，“虽然也好不到哪去。”

男孩梗着脖子，一动不动，不兀自叨念也不回他的话。鲁路修坐下地去，侧身后仰，将置放在一旁的狐狸面具拿在手中翻覆。“说真的，我要怎么跟你的表层意识进行沟通呢？”外来者叹气道，“总借用纸笔进行交流也太费劲了，要想说清楚一件事保不齐得长篇大段地写信，而且没办法及时互换信息。太慢了。”

“没办法。”男孩依然用着硬绷绷的口吻，“表层意识无法认知到这里发生的事，除非是主动或被动地下潜了。”

“你是说做梦吗？”

“梦境确实是最为直接有效的反馈方式。”他的眼睛动了，以一副自嘲神情看向自己探出衣袖的腕骨，“可是，你也知道的，我没法很好地对抗我自身的梦魇，更不要说驯服它们为自己所用了。”

“它们不会伤我。”鲁路修思索道，“说不定……”

“除非你真的很想被它们同化，否则我不建议你去尝试。”朱雀板着脸说。

鲁路修放下面具，抬头盯着面前气鼓鼓的小男孩，没忍住拿一根指头戳了戳他没被藏起来的柔软脸颊。朱雀哼着声侧身躲开了，又因为一时间动作过大而痛苦地皱起了脸。鲁路修捉住他的肩膀，将他的浴衣拨开了，让柔软衣料滑脱了去、露出里层沾染的斑斑血渍。男孩僵坐不动，只微微躬下了背脊，肩胛骨处凸起两道生硬弧棱。

“你的伤口还没愈合。”鲁路修说，“就没有能够加快治疗和痊愈速度的方法吗？”

“精神上的伤口愈合的速度是没有定数的。”男孩低声答道，“有些噩梦会留得很深、很深，可能一辈子都无法拔除。我不确定之前遭遇的是哪一种，不过现在看来，它们至少没有那么容易被遗忘。”

他慢慢改换了坐姿，屈起膝腿而抱住了自己的膝弯。他的噩梦，实体化的魇鬼，能够用锋利爪牙将他撕裂，留下的创口远比外界所能知晓的更深。如今自己的存在起不到帮助痊愈的作用了，鲁路修意识到，它们正是因自己而生的。总会发展这样的，死者干涉生者的过程不可能毫无弊端，事到如今那些潜藏已久的弊端正在一个个浮现出来罢了。他发出隐蔽叹息，他察觉到男孩的头颈弹动了一下，像是在认真捕捉自己的每一丝声息，又像是疼痛间再常见不过的自然抽搐。你想要听着吗，他想，那么听着吧，即使它们不能让你的伤势获得分毫好转的机会，即使它们可能将已经存在的创口撕扯得更深。

“……朱雀，我有一个请求。”他说。

“我知道你要说什么。”男孩轻声道，“不要说。”

“如果你有办法从这里将信息反馈给表层意识，那么你就去做。如果不行，那么我会将留言写好。”外来者的声音很缓，同时也相当坚定地继续了下去，“但不论如何，我需要亲口对你说上一次。”

“不要说。”男孩重复道，放开了抱膝的双手，“不要，鲁路修。”

“如果那个‘我’出现敌营当中，如果那个赝品被用于对抗ZERO——”

“不要说，求你——”

“——杀死他，不要让他成为你的软肋。”外来者沉声道，“就像是，对，如果有必要的话，你总得再杀死我一回。”

“——求你……”

男孩死死捂住了耳际，口中发出微弱的哀鸣。鲁路修将他的衣料掖回他肩头盖住，遮挡住大半暴露在外的血痕，而后自行站起了，狠下心来让自己摆出近乎冷酷的态度。“我可以安慰你。”鲁路修说，“我当然可以说些好听的话。哪怕基底是我本来的身体，能够仿照出来的也不过是个赝品罢了。就算拥有跟我相同的样貌，就算是以我的经历为蓝本捏造了灵魂，那也并不是我。杀死一个赝品对我来说是无害的，甚至是在宣告对我的忠诚。未经我允许就对我进行冒名顶替，还试图曲解我原本的意志，这种赝品就算着手毁掉也不可惜。这本不该产生额外的担负，为此而自责更是不必要的。我当然可以这么说，让你别去挂虑、别去歉疚，让你认为动手杀死那个玩偶跟遵照我的命令杀死别人并没有什么不同。”他垂下视线，望着那孩子蜷在宽松衣料里颤抖瑟缩的模样。他直立着俯瞰下去，背过双手在身后攥紧，稍作停顿后平缓地道出自己的诉求。

“但你需要拥有这份决心。”他说，“哪怕真是我复生了，如果挡在了ZERO的面前，你也需要将我再除掉一回。”

如果你无法违抗我的意志，他想，那么我就说出口吧，说得详细些、再多一些，连让你钻空的可能性都不要留下。埋没在你的意识深处，让你在那一刻到来时意识到“必须如此”。对你来说或许有些残酷，但这是必要的，你其实也知道。他俯瞰着那负伤的孩童如俯瞰面临审判的绝望囚徒，自觉无法也不应当在此时道出任何更为温柔的话语。“我做不到。”朱雀说。他的声音低而虚弱，拖沓到辨识不出清晰哭腔。他的双手滑落了，将手臂拢入袖口，将自己更加彻底地蜷缩在衣料包裹中。他的伤口好像再度崩裂了，就在他裹回上身衣料后不久，那片原本能藏起一部分脆弱表征的浅青外色间也安静地渗出了斑斑血痕。

“这是不应该的。”鲁路修说，“你能拿起那把剑一次，就不该在中途就将它扔下。”

“它的使命已经完成了。”朱雀说，“暴君已经死去了。”

“这不是绝对的。”

“那么我需要杀死你这件事也不是绝对的。”

男孩的声音陡然变尖了，还不至叫嚷的程度，但也有些刺耳。鲁路修皱起眉头，沉默半晌后叹息了一声。“……我不能说服你，是不是？”外来的魂灵自嘲道，“之前也是，我从来都不见得能说服你。你只是听从了我的意思，到最后不得不认可罢了。”

“我不知道，鲁路修。”男孩说，“我所知道的只有一件事。”

他慢慢抬起头，叫人看清他缺乏血色的脸孔和泛红的眼眶。从这角度看去他不过是个普通的孩子，会受伤也会流血，会因为可能被抛弃而感到恐惧，他从来就不是坚不可摧。“你能来到这里，驻留下来，借助我的感官去探知外界，依附我的身躯去接触外界，都是出于我的愿望。”他慢慢说，“现在你告诉我，如果有必要的话，你想让我将你的存在彻底抹除掉。我听得出来你就是这个意思。”旅人望着他的眼睛，无言相对却点头相应。男孩惨笑了一声，手指比向了自己的胸膛。“……‘你存在于这里’，这件事可能是我最后的也是唯一的愿望了。不是为了做正确的事，也不是为了担负责任，而是更加简单纯粹的东西。作为我个人的期许，过了这么久才得以觉醒的，最后一个愿望。”他轻声说，“即使这样，你也要否决掉它吗？”

“如果说，”旅人答道，“你的愿望并不是正确的。”

他望着那张血色几乎褪尽的年轻脸孔，心想这或许是只可能在此处发生的对话。唯有精神的本质能够发出这样的悲鸣，唯有愿望的具象会明白无误地传达本人的意志。那是外在的意识不会告知自己的部分，那是直击灵魂的哀求——纵使如此。

“对不起。”死者说，“我大概也只是在做自认为正确的事罢了。”

 

“容我问一句，你是在气有人胆敢制造他的傀儡样本，还是在气那家伙的脸会又一次出现在你的对立面上？”

在已经坐上返程的空舰时，C.C.这么发言道。“都是。”朱雀简单地说，在隔间里摘落面具透气，将面具在手里翻了个面朝向自己，“他自己就不生气吗？”

“可能人在死后对很多问题的态度都会宽容一些吧。”C.C.耸肩道，“顺便一说，你之前的表情真精彩，我应该拍照留念并找个时间拿给那家伙看才对。”

然而她在空舰落地前便跟他分开了，手头并没有没多几张照片，也没跟“此刻不在场但确实存在于某处”的某位不可明说先生再搭上一次话。她有她自己的信息渠道，也有她自己的去处。朱雀没有挽留她，即使他切实地感到了一丝不安，但那不确定的危机感源于她所递交给他的新情报，而不在于她本身。

傀儡吗，他想。拼凑出的死物，空白而任人摆布的意识，连幽灵都不如的仿冒品，光是想想这类存在就足以让人心生厌恶了。是量产化的物品，还是已经开始行动的僵尸呢？那种存在是对死者的侮辱，比之单纯的毁灭遗体更令人愤怒。他在短暂入睡时又做了噩梦，无数支离破碎的失败作齐齐堆砌在玻璃罐里，暴露着苍白孱弱的肢体，还完整的眼球齐齐转向他，原本如水晶般漂亮的深紫虹膜逐渐被扭曲而疯狂的血色所侵占满了。他醒来后没忍住干呕了一阵，伏在面池前方勉强喘匀气息，抬起头来看见自己的脸孔上不知何时浸了阴郁青灰。

留言条没再出现，一日如此，两日如此。几日来他忙于在外奔走，进行紧急调查并参与超合众国的新近会议，再三向不列颠尼亚现任女皇确认她的人身安全和她周遭的守卫戒严程度。近来好似过得不算太平的女皇向他微笑致意，并隐晦地叫他同“另一位故人”问声好。如今她好像已经接受了这古怪而暧昧的现状，而且对此没有过多异议。你看，朱雀想，如果能够维持现状的话，对于所有人来说都应当是好事——如果能够维持下去。无论如何，问题不应当出现在自己身上。

看清楚现状吧，他想，你应该明白的。如果你能给仍然活着的人留下一个梦境、哪怕只是一个梦境，也好过就这样离开什么都不再留下。

他确信鲁路修还存在着。好几次他在情绪紧绷过头或困倦到难以支撑时便昏昏然失去意识，再醒来时便身处于与记忆断线前所在的地方不相同的另一处，而积压下来的工作也被完成了一部分。只是他失去意识的间歇越来越短，也没了获得更多留言的机会。你在躲避什么呢，他想，还是在思索跟我开启一场谈话的方式？过短的留言会显得轻浮而随意，过长的声明又无法精炼出需要即时传递的信息，所以你不知道该如何去做了，是这样吗？他尝试过在夜晚轻声发问，但末了他也没能得到具体答案。这让他愈发感到不安，在所面对的事物逐渐明晰起来之后更是如此。

在能够随时随地明确鲁路修本人的存在时，想要硬下心来说服自己与其生前的躯壳拥有相同面容的活尸不过是摹仿得拙劣而粗陋的怪物是件相对容易的事。而今情况发生了变化，而他还在日复一日地沉浸入不同的噩梦里。苍白残缺的躯体，或是空荡荡的房间，被死者的样貌占满视野或干脆什么也没剩下。他在清醒之时拍打自己的额脸，命令自己振作一些，又心知肚明再这样下去反而坐实了自己的失格。可ZERO不该因为过于私人的情感而退缩，ZERO也不该对可能危害到更多人性命的势力感到胆怯。

目前看来他们的对手不打算在短期内发动战争，就算另寻觅一处可以渗入的地域并牢固把持住权力也不过是为了进行休养生息，而追查皇族后裔大概率也只是为了他们的血脉适性——他们是最接近于昔日已死的持印者的血脉了。话虽如此，所剩无几的皇族成员每个都是扎手的钉子，撬动任何一点都可能对帝国当前形势产生十足恶劣的影响，与此相比就连毁坏上任暴君的坟墓都算不得什么了。

事情的再一次转折出现在女皇的遇袭上。袭击发生在访问海外自治领的行程途中，援护来得及时，娜娜莉本人安然无恙，卫队甚至缴获了敌方的一台机体。女皇的遭遇迅速提上了超合众国的紧急议程，而战利品则被不列颠尼亚内部拿去进行了解析。秘密通讯在一个深夜抵达ZERO的专用频道，画面彼端的年轻女性面色比上次见时要苍白了不少。她传递来一个坐标，说是在那机体的资料库当中存放着的，额外加注的还有一道留言，说“此处存放着你们遗失的东西，以及更多”。

不列颠尼亚遗失了什么？所谓的“更多”又是什么？屏幕彼端面色不佳的女孩或许还一知半解，在此方倾听着的男人已经有了答案。他好言好语安抚下了娜娜莉的情绪，转身后才察觉到冷汗已经渗满了背脊。捕猎一早就开始了，他心知肚明，只是先前自己这方取得了不少优势，可能有些掉以轻心了、以至于忽略了这最开始是个埋没在暗处有来有往的危险游戏。这次你们是在尝试引诱谁呢？他想。引得女皇本人去追查，还是想间接将优先级更高的目标钓出去？

“那是一道请柬。”C.C.说，“当然了，也是一个圈套。我不建议你应接下来。”

魔女的到来相当及时，赶在他采取实际行动前便如她每一次离去般毫无征兆地出现了。她皱着眉提出反对意见，而他无奈地摇头。“这是一次威胁。如果我不去解决这桩麻烦，处境不妙的就是娜娜莉了。”他指出这点。这不是多么难以分辨的事，C.C.也没有进行反驳。“而且，如果哪里不妥当的话，”他继续说，“鲁路修就该现身阻止我了吧？”

“原来你还记得鲁路修的存在啊。”魔女冷声道，伸出手指不客气地连戳了几下他的胸口，“所以你在想什么？如果你一脚踏入陷阱，他也会被牵连到，这点基本的自觉性你还是有的吧？”

我比任何人都清楚这点，朱雀想。他的心头一沉，连日来积攒的焦虑和更加恶劣的情绪都危险地浮动起来。“我知道。”他说，面上还努力维持着平静，“事实上，我觉得是他要求我去的。”

“通过便签纸？”

“不是。但我就是……知道。”

他深呼吸了一次，在还无需戴上面具的室内有些神经质地来回踱步。别太冒险，别做毫无把握的事，哪怕需要稍稍逾越安全线也要有十足的把握，打从明确了鲁路修依存自己的方式开始，他一直是这么约束自己的。然而他仿佛能读到一道隐隐存在的指令，不是通过纸面写就，而是径直种在了更深的地方，渗透了他的精神暗面，宛如愿望般扎根下来。它没有明确地告诉他“就是这次行动”，但那宛若针刺的微弱痛感还是令他坐立难安，并在此时隐隐寻觅到一个突破口。诀别的可能性，改变的契机，随便怎么称呼都好。

“做个了断，让我狠下心来破除噩梦，清扫掉不必要的牵绊，为了这之类的目的。”他缓声道，嘴角牵扯出生硬笑意，“他是对的，我总是要去面对的，即使我自己还想着逃避的可能性。”


	12. Chapter 12

“拥有弱点的人是会败北的。”审问者说。

尽是些陌生的面孔，从战场相逢到破开装甲骑的防御，将被击伤的驾驶员俘获至此，再到被关入牢狱的一刻，所见到的人尽是些不知底细的家伙。敌在暗处的感觉非常糟糕，只能通过逻辑推演得出对方的一部分弱点，却不知道应该怎样才能进行最有效的击破。与此相反，藏在ZERO面具下的那张面孔则太出名了，一旦伪装被揭露开来，可被窥破的东西着实不少，而且能很容易叫人把握到头绪。俘虏的身躯被吊立在房间一侧，在装甲骑的爆震中负伤的腰背本就不太好受，这会儿被刑具锁死的腕骨也一阵钝痛。审问者在他身前来回踱步，陌生的样貌藏在昏暗光线中若隐若现。

“作为除掉暴君的英雄，但若ZERO察觉到有任何不妥当之处，都一定会追着那位皇帝的线索来。这是我们所预料到的部分。”那人说，“现在看来，恐怕还有更深一层的秘密呢。”

你的弱点是什么？一个死人？陌生人问道。你宣誓过忠诚的主君，以及在你剑下亡命的世界之敌，哪一个才是他被赋予的意义？想要窥探秘密的人，想要撬开他的脑袋与嘴、知悉全部答案的敌人，懂得利用他弱点的不择手段的疯子们。那些人在暗处发出讥笑，拾起用以拷问的器具接近，而有的人只能从内侧窥视这一切，尝试寻到一个可能的突破口以解决时下的困境。

接触战发生在临近的平原处，依照枢木朱雀的战斗素养，即使在战斗单位的数量上处于劣势也能轻松地将其中的差距抹平。战斗过程中没有出现什么能够对人产生精神冲击的意外，没有蓦然出现在敌营的熟悉面孔，没有可能令人心生犹豫的人形兵器。然而陷阱终究是陷阱，他真正的劣势在于他无法后退。

既已有了明确的线索，便不能轻易放过。既然可能在此终结掉当前的多数麻烦，即使明知拥有被击败的风险也要坚持下去。以ZERO的身份去进行这种程度的冒险本该是不应当的，然而在从内侧留意一切动向的发令者察觉到形势不妙、预备由自己出面强行撤离现场时，适合退却的时机已经过去了。

现在想来，抓捕ZERO的优先级在诸多计划中排得那样高，在遭遇战中出现怎样的花哨做法都不奇怪。不论是密集自杀式的贴身袭击，还是不论敌我一并拖慢行动步奏的古怪引力场，还是令人讶异的机体性能——这点并非毫无端倪，毕竟有能力对旧型号的装甲骑进行改装，对能够弄到手的新型号进行开发升级应该也不无可能——每一环都不至于形成致命压迫，但多重要素叠加起来便足以形成连锁反应了。有意识地撤离已经赶不及了，早先遗留下来的Geass的作用在于还处在座驾中的骑士并未受到致命伤。在那之后，鲁路修突然失去了对那具身躯的控制权，这是自他有意识地进行附体以来首次出现的意外情况。一时间他开始疑神疑鬼，担心这是抓捕ZERO的势力所使用的什么特殊手段，随后他才留意到问题不见得出现在外界。

他回到精神领域中，男孩静坐在屋舍的一角，身边摆放着许久未见的竹刀。就在他刚刚尝试现界的那一次之前，那柄刀还不在那里。孩童模样的精神体伸手按在刀柄上，神情冷肃得远超出他外观上的年龄所能承担的极限。鲁路修瞪了他一眼，尝试静下心来自行浸回到对外界的感应中去，却发现就连这样做都变得相当困难了。

这当然是那孩子搞的小把戏了。阻拦一个人的去路，或是在他的感应间制造重重障碍，纵使他仍然能认识到外界的情形，但所有的体感都变得不够真切了，宛如在梦境之外还额外隔了几重纱雾。鲁路修从冥想失败的恼火中抬起头来，站起身向那个角落走去。“这是你不能解决的事态。”他直截了当道。男孩点了下头，相当冷静地回答他：

“我知道。”

“所以让我想想办法。”

“不行。”

“你已经失败了，现在换我来——”

“是啊，我失败了。问题出在我身上。”男孩绷着脸说，“所以我因此而吃到的苦头也是我应受的，没有必要把你牵连进来。”

“朱雀。”外来者喊他，带着一小部分警示和劝慰意味。然而那孩子的态度异常强硬，单手提起刀来尖端点地，发出钝重一声闷响。

“你能想出什么办法来呢？你能想出来的话，在这里就能告诉我。你能说出来吗？”他尖着嗓子说，“什么也做不到，这就是事实。我知道你能做以及想做什么，鲁路修，你要我把痛苦转接给你，你不想让我被那些人逼疯。你觉得我是真看不出来你的想法吗？你觉得我会允许你做这种事吗？”

“……这跟你是否允许无关。”外来者说。男孩拄着竹刀，抬起未戴面具的脸孔，一双绿眼里跳曜着生动的怒气。

“是吗。”他说，“那就让你看清楚吧，免得你真的觉得我太无能了。”

他发怒时外头起了风，席卷过山林，撕扯过树木枝杈，带来巨大沉闷的断裂响动与隐约可闻的哀鸣声。神社里回荡着铃响，然而在此间行走时通灵般的朦胧感应突然断去了。鲁路修退了一步，惊疑不定地望向那角落中眼目明亮的孩子。理智告诉他别在此时继续触怒对方了，于是他退出房间，离开他们时常居留的屋舍，回到露天场合里咆哮的风中。

轻易窥探外界的渠道确实断去了，在外行走也没能改善多少。重新净手后并无变化，再度拉动摇铃后亦无回应。管辖此方地域的小小精怪仿佛铁了心要将他隔绝于此，连感应都别去践行，甚至不惜大范围动用了原有的权能。鲁路修用力剁了下脚跟，还是回去了原本的屋舍中，开始潜下心尝试自己能否从这严密封锁中撬开一丝缝隙。

他的努力换回了一点成果，只有那么一点。倘若他将全部精力都集中于“感应”这件事上，他能取得一些碎片化的信息，当前所处的环境，提讯中的只言片语，以及从肢端蔓延到躯干的细微的疼痛感。他能够大致推断出外头的实际情况，没有疏漏的轮班看守，一部分纯粹享受似的折磨与一部分拷问，刑具的方位与监视网的薄弱点，然而他确实没有能够帮助这身躯的主人脱困的方法。想要从内部击破无非是力量镇压或言语分化，但在这不利状况下能够掌握的信息太少了，而对于一早就被判明为高威胁度敌性目标的ZERO，方方面面的禁锢都做得足够到位。

目前最好的方法可能就是等待救援了，好在截至目前为止他们的行动虽然都不是大张旗鼓，但在黑色骑士团内部也不算完全保密。最具备危机意识和反应速度的人应当是C.C.，可是指望那魔女能独自杀进来把人带出去好像有些不切实际。鲁路修将方方面面的条件都过滤了一遍，仍然陷身在僵局中没能寻到有效的突破口。

不光是脱离困境的方法，沟通问题也是如此。起初他还能说服自己能够获得一些信息就足够了、不被外界不必要的因素过多干扰更利于思考，但在山林间的昼夜更替明显变得短暂而无规律之后，他不得不开始为朱雀本身的状况担忧了。尽力捕捉到的信息碎片中苦痛的部分明显增多，尽管在里侧只是蚊虫叮咬或淤青般不甚严重的程度，但若推及外侧——外来者的心头笼上一重阴霾，起身向固守在房屋一角的男孩走去。

“让我出面。”鲁路修说。男孩摇了摇头，嘴唇抿紧成线。他的衣襟没有扎紧，袒露出的皮肤上还横亘着清晰可见的伤痕。他虚弱到甚至无法将自己藏起来，按说是无法违抗“愿望”所引导的意图的，然而他始终表现得沉默而抗拒，以僵坐不动来表达自己的不合作。鲁路修走近他时，他便兀自将傍身的竹刀拾在手中，斜过手肘让刀刃抵上自己的颈项。

继续靠近会导致怎样的后果，他单用这个动作就述说得很清楚了。鲁路修尝试着进了半步，眼见着他真的将刀刃往脖颈一侧压去，只得咬着牙退了回去。“不要逼我。”鲁路修说。他不真的相信那东西有如钢铁般锋锐，但它也没有钝到完全无法伤人的地步，只要那孩子手劲和决心都足够，没有什么是不可能发生的。

“那是我要说的话。”男孩低声道。他的脸色并不好看，似乎比之前更差了。恰是这个年纪的孩童在打定主意后会变得异常决绝，哪怕起因不过是幼稚的赌气，在形势逼迫下也会走入不能扳正的极端。他梗着脖颈，压着竹刀，不出声时唇角咬得发白，分明在因畏惧而发着抖，却始终不愿将手中的武器放下。他的意愿是无法成为阻碍的，但凡接近他就能掌握融入生者身躯的契机回归外界，然而若是根本无法接近的话……

“即使不惜伤害自己也要拒绝我的帮助吗？”鲁路修质问道，“你说你不想再否定我了，结果这就是你的做法。”

他不惜沉下脸，用上了相当严厉的口吻。男孩的五官扭曲了一瞬，眼眶也隐约红了一圈。“我很抱歉。”他嚅嗫着回答。外来者瞪视着他，狠下心来扯起一抹冷笑。

“你一定要让我们的关系继续恶化下去吗？”外来者说，混着鼻音哼声极尽嘲讽之能事，“还是说你总算醒悟了，意识到我们本就应该处在互相对抗的立场上？什么愿望和保护者，什么使命和责任，都是动听的谎话罢了。囚禁者和看守，强盗与被寄居的受害者，我们的关系应该是这样的。现在你终于意识到了吗？”

“不要再说了，鲁路修。”男孩嘶声道。他将头低下了，在失控前就藏起了自己的表情。随后他的声音变得很轻，叫人几乎听不出其中裹杂的哽咽。“让我、稍微，歇一下。”

天又一次毫无征兆地暗了，房间内没有点亮灯火，搁置在一旁的狐狸面具安安静静睡着，铭刻其上的血色纹路如普通的线画般毫无动静。那孩子静坐在角落里，将多余的软弱声息都藏在暗处，唯独留下横在颈上的刀刃，仿佛这就是他最后能为的决绝了。

 

那孩子无法杀死自己，鲁路修是知道的。

枢木朱雀无法杀死自身，无论是在外活动的意识，还是里侧的精神，都受到了命令与誓约的束缚。可是杀害只是最后的一步，用于威胁的伤痕在积少成多到临界点之前，始终都是能层层叠加的，在这里如此，在外界亦是。外来者毫无办法，只得被围困在僵局中，听得风声在外呼啸不止，听得血液淌流而下的声音。

嗒。嗒。嗒。

在伤势未愈反而日益恶化的精神体旁侧，在他深入感应的梦境当中，自躯壳破损处温润而粘稠地流淌而出，渗透在他耳际，垂落到他的眼睑上。他被困在厚重的保护茧里，除去感知之外再不能做任何事。那男孩正在迅速衰弱下去，即使如此依然提防着外来者的接近。他的鲜血浸透衣袍，平素静坐时如石雕木塑般缺乏生气。此地的昼夜更替愈发紊乱了，黑夜仿佛不能再真正逝去，即便天幕还能被映亮，积聚着层云的天色也愈发暗沉。夜晚间山林中蛰伏的魇鬼仍在低咆，但就连它们制造出的响动都愈来愈微弱了。

往后会变成怎样呢，鲁路修想。倘若他们无法及时脱困，最糟的情况会是怎样呢——对于常人来说，最坏的结果也不过是死。对于你来说算是解脱吗？对于我来说又如何呢？倘若我们没被这扭曲而古怪的纽带联系着，事情会变得全然不同吧。

这方地域又会发生怎样的变化呢？不再执拗地停滞在夏日里，印刻着过去的缩影，因愿望是会熄灭的，因期许某事的人本身也不再能支撑下去了。神社会坍塌吗？山林会死去吗？陷入寒冷晚秋，被封锁在严冬里，或直接变得如同长久无人看管修复的现实地标一般破败不堪？往后——他想要刹停自己的思绪，不再被悲观的念头所困住，然而没有别的办法了，也没有明确的出路。

他能做的只有期许这身躯的主人与内在的精神都支撑得久一些、再久一些，好像多坚持片刻就能多出一丝脱离困境的希望。然而僵持意味着伤痛的延续，意味着折磨也不会歇止。枢木朱雀让自身承担了全部的损耗，对于常人来说理应是这样的。可对于伴随其身的另一个魂灵来说，这意味着自己不能替他分担任何事。

“你本来就没必要在这个问题上较劲。”鲁路修说，“没错，人们应该承担自己的过失，然而既然我成为了你的力量的一部分，合理运用这份力量为自己脱困也不算出格。”他尝试这么劝说时，精神体已经不再回答他的问题了。男孩只是静坐着，以刀立身，面色惨然如随时都会瘫软下去再无声息一般。

是过去了多久呢，白昼不再来临了。他们沉入夜色的时间太长，天幕上无星无月，山林间的黑暗攀爬而上，自四面八方裹缚而来，如流水般将周遭的实景吞没。那一刻鲁路修起身想要呼喊，想要靠近到蜷缩在孤独一隅中的男孩身边，他迈步出去时那道小小身影已经被黑暗所吞噬了，安静而快速，宛如浸入无梦酣眠般不起一丝涟漪。

变故来得奇诡而迅速，没有给他留下多少用以反应的时间。很快他自己也深陷于泥沼般的黑影，他在这个时刻到来时体察到一丝熟悉的危机感。镌刻在已经丧失的躯体里，镌刻在灵魂上，吞噬一切、叫人安眠的死亡的烙印。接踵而至的应当是“失去”，生机被剥夺，体感被剥夺，最后连思考的能力都不复存在。然而变化悄然停止了，他在等候间翻覆手掌检查自己的灵魂表征，发觉自身并没有伤损半分。

他在困惑中迈步前行。他以为自己仍然浸在漫长无边的夜晚中，然而黑暗过于浓郁了，比之黎明前那纯然无光的片刻还要深邃。他以为自己仍在封闭的屋舍中，但他向前迈步得足够远了，仍未碰到理应存在的墙壁与门扉。他像是踏在虚无中，发出空洞的叩响，隐隐听到遥远的浪潮，那是源自亡者之海的呼唤。然而那声响过于遥远，事到如今已经不太真切了。

我在这里停留得太久了，他想。一座孤岛，一处栖居的山头，一片记忆的废墟。我被你引来，我留在这里，我们一度都以为这样是好的，最终彼此都没了退让的余地。他漫无目的地走动着，想要捕捉到这方混沌的尽头，在他成功突破它的桎梏之前，有一点古怪而微弱的光亮出现了。

源自于生者，源自于灵魂的热度，像是一簇不够明亮的火焰，自高处落下后降临在他身前，伴着无声铺散的披风长影而来。不再是稚嫩孩童，不是那愿望的根源，出现在眼前的人影严格来说应当是“ZERO”，看似与长期在外界活动的假面者没有什么不同，只是在这方空间中，那副样貌并没有被遮罩起来的必要。影子离得近了，一时间还沉默着，半阖着眼睑仿佛还沉浸在混沌里。鲁路修短暂怔住了片刻，旋即向前一步，向那影子伸出了手。

“朱雀？”他试探性地唤道，“……朱雀？”

那人分明是拥有形躯的，哪怕在这古怪空间里不过是凝聚的概念，那也应当是可被触碰的存在，然而唯有在他因呼唤而睁开双眼后，他的身形才显得凝实了些。他定定望来，脸上浮起浅淡而温柔的微笑。“我在。”他及时答道，将伸在自己面前的手指捉了去，缓慢扣握住了，“是我。”

是他。不是一个凝缩的倒影，不是内在的潜藏的心愿，不是那个过于坦诚无法撒谎的幼小存在。是会进行思考、谨慎斟酌的活人，是真正采取行动和做出抉择的那一人。鲁路修反扣住他的手指，惊愕得一时间顾不上这某种意义上算是久别重逢的场景中应有的感动做派。

“我以为表层意识不该下潜到这里来。”鲁路修犹疑道。面前的影子眨了眨眼，昂首环视了一圈。黑暗仍未散去，然而他们周围浮动起宛如星辰般淡而细碎遥远的光。遥远的潮浪还在回响，渐渐裹入了像是风在林叶中穿行发出的簌簌声，反而比单薄的回荡更真切了。不知为何会落入此处的表层意识稍显困窘地蹙起眉，口中发出微小的咕哝。

“这里是‘深处’吗？”他说，“如果是这样的话，唔……”

他又眨了下眼，忽而抬起足步踏向空中。鲁路修被他拉拽了一把，随着他一道飘浮起来。重量消失了，沉坠感也是一样，然而“踏足在某处”的实感都随之消失后，凝聚的魂灵便蓦然生出些惊慌。面前的男人笑了，连他的另一只手都一并握住。他们一道浮游在渺远星芒间，聆听着海潮与森林的呼吸。

“我大概不能停留太久。长话短说吧。”朱雀轻声道，“……虽然我这么说了，真的到了这一步，其实我也不知道该说什么。”

他的面容上蒙了层苦涩。他们都知道现前所置身的情况有多糟糕，大概不是个适合叙旧的时机。然而探讨出路可能是无用的，争论也是无用的。这难能可贵的安宁必然不得维持太久，鲁路修已经怀疑起对方缘何抵达此处，不过如若躲藏起来能够稍作休憩，或许也是件不坏的事。

“你的愿望是什么呢？”他在反复思虑后还是问出最大的疑问，即便事到如今那答案本身已经不再重要了。朱雀向他笑了，拉过他的身躯凑近到他面前。他们的视线交汇了，各自都堆积起几许复杂意蕴。

“……是啊，是什么呢。”朱雀说，“我的‘心’没有告诉过你吗？”

“没有。”鲁路修低声道，“你舍弃了自己，所以你的‘心’能够意识到的事情就变得很少了。”

降下的影子沉默了片刻，以一脸不出所料的表情轻轻摇头。“很难具体定义吧。”他说，“我所期望的可能并不是某个具体的走向，乃至精确到你依附于我的形式……我觉得我是没设想过这种发展的。不过，也许，我所希望的只是……”他的指尖松脱了，抬高来抚摸上相对之人的面颊。“……能够让你看见你所重建的世界，知道它的模样。应该就是这么简单的事情吧。”他轻声道，“我是想着，既然你曾期望过更为温柔的世界却没有机会真正认识它，要是我能替你弥补一部分遗憾就好了。”

跟我所想的也差不多了，鲁路修无声地咧了咧嘴。这种不为强化自身也不会危及旁人的愿望还真是你的风格。“结果我需要借用你的眼睛。”随后他指出被疏漏的部分，“我需要通过你的肢体去触碰，通过你的身躯去行动。你是逼迫着我不得不依附你的存在而存在了，这可是极度私欲的做法。不过是啊，愿望本来就是相当私人的东西。”

“我还是给了你相当大的自由度的吧？”朱雀嘟囔道。鲁路修白了他一眼，把他摸在自己面颊上的手掌打掉了。

“你以为你已经压制我多久了？”寄居的魂灵忿忿不平道，“把活动权还给我啊。”

是吗，朱雀小声嘀咕道。是这样啊，看样子我的“心”还是有那么一点固执的。他没有反驳也没否认，眉梢眼角舒开宽缓笑意。鲁路修看他这副表情有些来气，不大高兴地捣了下他的肋骨。

“为什么不让我去应对？”

“那些人的首要目标是你，让你露面的话太危险了。”朱雀说，“而且，你看，我身上还多一重保障。有你留给我的命令存在，拼着要活下去的劲头，我可以支撑得更久一点。”

他答得坦然而毫无迟疑，仿佛已经再自然不过地接受了那道指令为自己的一部分。那番话很像是过去躬身于座前的零之骑士所用的口吻了，这使得过去的皇帝在怔住片刻后暗叹了气。“蠢货。”他咬牙道，“你以为自己能逞强多久啊，如果能撑下去的话怎么会逃到这种地方来。”朱雀依然没有反驳或否认，他仍在笑着，眼神不知为何变得恍惚了些。

“鲁路修，”他说，“我做过一个梦。”

他飘浮在虚无中，周身都裹着深暗的影子，宽大披风如夜幕般延展开很远，内侧洒落的血色让此情此景显得诡谲了几分。他仰着头，那血色帷幕便似自他身躯中淌流而出的。他的眼睛望着空处，映出淡而模糊的光辉。

“那是在你苏醒过来之前发生的事，那时候我想去跟死者说说话，结果我在遗迹中困入了一个梦。本来我已经记得不确切了，不过现在好像又想起来了一些。”他说，“并没有多少有趣的内容，如果你能看到具体画面的话，大概会失望的。不过，是啊，说的没错。一个人一生中总会有一个时刻发觉自己应该站在某处。站在那里，觉得‘应该是这样了’，那就是存在于此的意义了。”

“……朱雀。”过去的死者轻声唤他。生者的意识所凝聚的影子降临于此，本该是更为确切踏实的事情，然而他的存在却和他面上的微笑一般飘忽而不确切了。

“拥有自身的期许，或是被别的什么人期许着。然而自己的意志不能决定一切，所以必须换个温和些的说法。更简单，也更加纯粹，同时也捉摸不定。像是愿望。”他轻声说，“但是，你看，这不见得是正确的事情。”

在遥远的彼方，那些零碎的光点忽然变得明亮而炽热，宛如恒星燃烧至爆裂的一刻传来的余温。昔日的死者一并向那边望着，想起先前在山林石道间所见的绚烂焰火。那是怎样的心情呢？绽放开来之时便注定以殒灭为代价。他的指尖又一次被人捉住了，这回那人从侧边靠近他，另一只手则环过他的肩头，就这样贴近他的耳廓低声喃喃。

“我一直在做自认为正确的事，然后在走过一段距离之后否认过去的自己。重复着，重复着，直到拥有了一切又什么都不剩下。”那人的声音说，“如果说我能拥有一个更加温和的愿望，就算不那么正确也好，我想我能留下一些东西，哪怕只是一个影子。如果这就是我存在于此的意义，让你在确认自己的理想得以实现的同时无需再挂虑任何事，不会再遭遇背叛也不会再受伤，对于你我来说应该都是理想的结果。”

影子铺展开来环抱住他，让虚幻温度与厚重帷幕一并向他裹来。那怀抱收得愈来愈紧，触感却愈发捉摸不定了。生者的意志发出叹息，同时冥冥中某种桎梏开始松脱了。混沌被扰乱，封锁被打破，虚空开始变得不安定，而叹息者勾下颈首，埋在另一个魂灵的肩头，好似想尽力确认他的气息。

“……对不起。”那生者说，“结果我还是没能保护好你。”

“朱雀，你……”

“但我也不会再困住你了。”他轻声道，“你看，没关系的。如果这不是你所期望的世界，你当然可以不用再听了，也不用再看了。你的使命一早就完成了，余下的过失是该由我承担的。至于我嘛，没有你的协助也不会太糟的。反正到了最后我还是要听从你的指示，反正我也没有那么容易死。”

他的声音里含着过于轻松的笑意，不够真切也无法叫人信任。他的声音还是渐渐沉降下去，在句末陷入停滞，留出大段疲惫的空白。也许过了数秒，也许过去了整个世纪，遥远的星辰燃烧所带来的光尽都熄灭了，而他还在笑着，在另一人的肩颈间埋藏下断续的微弱呢喃。

“只是，稍微……”

他阖上双眼。

“……有点累了……”

然后，在某一刻，那声音止住了，仿佛凭空涣散般再听不见了。或是自深层往更深处坠去，或是有了其它的去路，那点儿虚幻的温度也消失了。余下的一人茫然抬头，意识到自己还被影子所包裹着，如夜幕般在自己周身翻卷，内里淌流出一片醒目血色。他低下头，从自己身上看见了“ZERO”。

虚空正在坍缩，桎梏已然打破。他在混沌未醒前似短暂似漫长的时段中拾回思考的能力，察觉到发生在自己身上的变化。宛如他凭借媒介融入那具身躯一般，真实的知觉被逐渐唤起，他分明感觉到自己可以在这关头选择离开、循着潮浪声响远走，如同逃下漫长山道，跨越本不可能跨越的界限。然而他分毫未动，他想自己不能在此时选择抛弃、至少在此时不能这样做，但在知觉被返还于他之时，他体会到久未体察到的、根于灵魂的震颤，一次激活后便与他的意识圆融如一。

这不可能。昔日的死者在坍塌的虚空中愕然抬首。不可能的。“愿望”是属于活人的，属于能够期许未来的意志，但我明明已经——他僵直不动，周身没有阻隔，没有陪伴，没有人回应他的呼唤。涣散了，坠落了，消失不见了。

——这意味着什么？

他僵硬在虚无破碎前最后的黑暗里，因自己隐约意识到的真相而感到恐惧。不能的，他想，不应该的。我所缔造的篇章已经翻毕了，我所书写的部分已经终结了。哪怕我留下一丝意念阅读往后的故事，也不该拥有篡改它的权力。然而你都做了些什么？……在你身上发生了什么？

如果理应已经死去的人能够重拾生者的愿望，这意味着什么……？

 

吊立在房间一侧的男人已经有许久未动了。在过去的几日里，他也曾数次陷入这类僵硬的沉默中，有时他能在迎面泼去的冷水中打个寒颤，有时他会因通过身躯的电流而痉挛起来。有时他只是垂着头颈，任更多刺激施加到身躯上也没能即时唤起有效反应。于是审问者们便稍稍歇上一会儿，待到他摆脱那沉闷的昏厥再开始下一轮的交互。那个男人正在衰弱下去，所有人都心知肚明。当前的处境没有给他留下多少养精蓄锐的余地，他在受审中消磨去的生机几乎是不可弥补的，损耗等同于亏空。他大概也坚持不了多久了，随时都可能不再醒来，或许就在今日，或许就在这一次。

就在审问者们盘算起是否应该前去检查他的呼吸时，男人忽然用力抽了口气，随后如乍从将被溺毙的境地中挣身而起般剧烈呛咳起来。他的身躯晃动了几下，胸口也恢复了明显的起伏迹象。他在止住咳嗽后大口喘息着，费了好一阵才将呼吸调整回更为平稳的状态。当前时段的负责人走上前去，隐约听得他从牙缝里挤出的、混着嘶嘶凉气的抱怨：

“还真是、好痛啊……”

他的身体又晃动了一下，他在被捆吊的姿态中轻轻颤抖着，尽管口头抱怨着疼痛，却更像是在用一些小动作在确认周身的零件是否还完好、有哪些还在生效。这点小把戏逃不过审问者们的眼睛，他们本想嘲笑这做法的徒劳无益，然而他们的囚徒却突然再度陷入寂静，不再挣动也不再言语了。他沉默了许久，唯有一下一下的粗沉呼吸宣告他还清醒着。临时负责人渐渐失去耐心，转去一旁寻思起应当掀动电击杆还是拾起鞭子，男人在这时再度开了口，声音因过度干枯而显得嘶哑，但清晰得足以让在场的每个人都听清。

“我问你们，想从‘ZERO’这里得到什么？”

他说话的方式微妙地变了，与先前在刑讯中勉强吐露或淡漠或凶狠言语的口吻并不相同。那伤痕累累的躯体分明还被禁锢着，他说话的方式却已经携上了近乎傲慢的平和。“过去的答案？应该被掩埋起来的真相？还是一个胜利的凭证？”他低声道，“我问你们啊，假使ZERO无法给予你们任何东西，更没有你们想要拥有的愿望的力量，你们打算怎么做呢？”

他缓慢地喘息着，如缺乏气力般低垂着头颅，话语间留出的一段空隙中自行咬住了含混的嘲笑声。审问者们开始窃窃私语，因他出人意表的反应而感到讶异。若说他是真的疯了反而不奇怪，可他说话的口吻清醒得有些离谱。“是想将人造的英雄踩在脚下、并好好享受这个过程吗？”他嗤笑道，“锁在这种肮脏的牢笼里，让你们能就过去的失败进行泄恨。摘除掉威胁，也许再研究一番这身体本身是否还有别的利用价值。是这样吗？这就是你们还没下死手的理由吗？”旁观者的低语渐渐止住了，他们轮次交换起眼神，而无一人真正作出解答。吊立的男人只是自顾自笑着，终于在某一刻陡然顿住，声音里沉淀下一片冰寒。

“不，或许死去也无所谓吧。”他说，“换作是耐受力稍微差一些的人，这时候应该已经死去了吧。就算是更为强韧的人，也很难一直坚持下去吧。要不是有些东西还在替ZERO支撑下去，存在于这里的应该只剩下一具尸体了吧。”他说话的方式过于古怪，并不似常人在论及自身。临时负责人走上前去，皱眉犹豫起是否该暂时脱下手套塞住他的嘴。这有悖于抓捕他至此地的利益所在，但所有这些反常的话语都似暴风雨来临前的密云，光是探及一丝便叫人下意识地感到不安。

“你的废话太多了。”负责人说。他们的囚徒轻笑一声，僵硬垂落的颈首渐渐动了。

“是啊。”他说，“我也觉得留给你们的时间足够长了。”

在封闭窒闷的房间一侧，在昏暗潮湿的一隅里，在浓郁到令人作呕的腥甜气味陪伴下，他抬起头来。一具破破烂烂的躯壳，被弄伤的四肢不得发力，胸腹间黏连着干涸的血渍，面容也在连日的折磨中枯槁憔悴了许多，原本色如冷玉的眼睛应当早已被灰烬所覆盖了。然而他神情漠然，缓慢抹去了唇角扭曲的笑意。在他的左侧眼瞳当中，映亮了血色招展的翅翼。

“现在，向过去说再见吧。”他说，“向你们如老鼠般四处逃窜的可悲生活告别吧，直接降下到更为恶劣的地狱中去。听从于我，成为我的奴隶，将精神与意志、生命和死亡都一并奉上——”

那是本不该再度现世的力量，本不该依凭在生者的身躯上生效。然而在场的众人中无一知晓事情歪曲脱轨的方向与更深层的矛盾，甚至尚来不及因这份力量的唤起和出现而惊愕，便无法再进行抵抗了。那话语中包含着多少憎恶与悲怆，无人觉察亦无人能够领会。受刑者仍然吊挂在原处，注视着瞬间倒换的形势，压下了舌尖上的微弱颤音。

“——我，ZERO，在此下令。”

“谨遵吩咐，大人。”他听见整齐划一的应答。

不再有拷问与无力反抗的囚徒了，余下的便是发令者与仆从了。枷锁被解开，绑缚被卸下，穿刺过皮肉卡入骨缝的桎梏也松脱了去。男人踩回到坚实的地板上，因周身流窜的阵阵刺痛而扭曲了五官，尝试曲折手指唤回知觉。腕部的伤损着实太严重了，这样下去连自行拢起外衣都困难，更不要说拾起一把能够防身的枪并在合适的时候扣下扳机。他咬了咬牙，走去置放药物的桌台前，寻到合适的类别后抓起针管，命人抓稳自己的胳膊并帮忙进行注射。

两针吗啡过后他缓了口气，指尖不自然的颤抖和僵直纾解了不少。他将针管拿回手中又砸在地上，一边用靴跟将其剁碎一边慢条斯理地扣拢浸满血污的底衣。把伤痕隐藏起来，把疼痛也掩饰过去，在这怒火缭绕的一刻，任何不必要的耽搁都应被摒除。不要在此处舔舐伤口，不要在此地陷入悲苦绝望。不要露出软弱的模样，至少现在不能。接下来要做什么呢？寻回应有的披挂，将脸孔藏回到面具底下，或者——不，那都是不甚要紧的事。他直立着，淡然俯瞰向身前卑躬屈膝的奴仆，如凝视死物般毫无怜悯。

“流在这里的血足够多了。”ZERO说，“那么，在我彻底掌控局势之前，先把这里变作真正的坟墓吧。”


	13. Chapter 13

事情的发展绝对称得上是出人意料。

她设想过很多种可能性，最普通的就是跟目标地的防御网来一场硬碰硬，凿开防线后深入内部把目标人物解救出来——她也不是没参与过这类行动。比较出格一点的走向就是他们扑了个空，因为目标人物已经自行溜号了，只是碍于伤势或别的理由耽搁了才没能及时与己方取得联系。从ZERO被俘获的战场痕迹来看，那家伙应该受了不轻的伤，没能逃脱或者逃脱得很勉强才是合理的情况。然而在黑色骑士团的武装部队开进峡谷时，他们遭受的抵抗简直可以用软弱无力来形容。

缺乏章法，缺乏系统指挥，空有改装升级过的火力却无法很好地生效。考虑到早先他们惊人的战果，比起本来就这般无能，更有可能是后方指挥出现了断层。为此卡莲在内部通讯频道中骂骂咧咧，口头上抱怨着这么点难度根本没法让人提起劲来，不出片刻又小声嘟囔说不知道是不是有别的变故。另有意外就糟糕了，C.C.想，要应付当前的困局已经很是麻烦了。先前他们得到的坐标只引往一处留有遗痕的战场，这些时日以来的搜寻和调度适才取得成果，如果再有变故的话还不知会增添什么阻碍。

正当她为目标人物的安危苦恼不已时，加密过的私用频道忽然传来了通讯请求。C.C.愣了片刻，赶忙接起通话，试探着问了声“嘿”。那边没有传来影像，只有一个嘶哑得不太正常的声音，好在她依然辨认得出它原本的音色。

“是你在带队？”通讯那端的人说，“真是赶巧。你要是能再早来一点，情况说不定就完全不同了。再晚一点可能就用不着来了。”

是枢木朱雀，至少声音是。不论是谁在用这声音说话，都证明那家伙好歹能够清醒自由地行动了。C.C.松了口气，对他那副略显冷淡的口吻并不感到意外。“你是在责备我吗？”她回击道，“真抱歉啊，我的行动权限不像当年我离开骑士团之前那么大了，能替你疏通关键做到这一步已经很不错了。”

男人不置可否地“嗯”了声，沉默片刻后才重新发话：“负责带领进攻的是红月？”

“当然。”C.C.说，“防御层太弱了，她已经觉得不对劲了。你在里面搞什么呢？”

“告诉她不用太急，把外围扫荡干净就可以停手了。”男人说，又停顿了片刻，“你带了备用的面具吗？之前那个被那些人弄坏了。”

“没有我的话ZERO该怎么办啊。”C.C.感慨道。她的手指点在屏幕上划过地图，冲着封闭的建筑体内部所在的方向挑起眉头。“我去接你一道，给我指个路吧？”

她不仅带了备用的面具，还有一条备用的披风。虽然那家伙支使人的时候听起来还挺精神，然而光听他的声音就知道他的实际情况必然好不到哪去。她的臂弯里挽着深色长披，原以为对方会给自己指出一条相对隐蔽的安全路线，却不料自己依照指示是一路按照正道前进的，而她在进入建筑体内部之后没有遇上任何阻碍。

没有拦路的看守，没有跑动着想去查看外部情况的指挥层，没有多余的声音——没有任何活人。她看见尸体，或瘫倒在墙角或匍匐在地，僵化的面容上残留着惊愕，或是奇诡而扭曲的笑意。鲜血破开死者的胸腹、脖颈和头颅，顺沿墙壁的纹路流淌，从桌台的边缘滴落。

嗒。嗒。嗒。

没有多余的声音，没有交谈，没有除她以外的脚步，没有额外的呼吸。建筑内部已然成为一片死域，从残杀痕迹来看似是爆发了一场内乱，这会儿已经迅速结束并湮没于无声了。C.C.皱眉思忖着，隐隐然有了猜测。好在她不是那种看见尸横遍野的场景会感到畏惧或生理性厌恶的类型，于是她只是按指示走着、走着，降下电梯层级，一路绿灯通行，走过原本封闭的门禁，终于抵达目标人物当前所在的方位。男人独自站立在档案室内，脸孔被快速滚动着数据流的屏幕映亮。他的肩头挂着外衣，领巾不知所踪，因而看得出垫内的一层浅色衣料上沾了些血，面罩和那层理应贴身的无袖底衣也不知去向。他没戴手套，手掌蜷握着拢在外套宽大的袖口内部，右手的指间挂着一把手枪。考虑到地板上那一溜一直延续到他站立之处的殷红足印，C.C.不太能确定他衣服上沾染的那些血迹的具体来源。

“你还能弄来隐形镜片之类的东西吗？”在她来得及进行任何关切问候之前，男人先行开了口，“我觉得不太用得上，但……以防万一。”

“什么？”C.C.一时没反应过来。

她看见对方侧过头来，左眼的虹膜中隐约映着一轮带有纹印的血光。男人与她对视了片刻，轻轻叹了口气。“没法弄来也没关系，反正没多少人能看到这张脸，有机会看到的人大概也用不着担心再中一次咒。至于你，从来就用不着考虑这方面的问题。”他咕哝道，“就这样吧。别太在意。”

他转身向她走近，试图拿过她抱在手头的完好的面具。C.C.闪身避过，在他再度转身时按住了他的手腕。“不——等等。”她盯着他看，从上至下仔细扫视，“现在是鲁路修吧？为什么需要眼镜片？那家伙的Geass对外界来说是完全无害的才对——”她在扫视一轮过后望回那双眼睛，敏锐地捕捉到一丝不对劲的苗头。与其说多了点什么，不如说是“少了”。此前的混杂感消失了，那份力量更接近于她曾朝夕相处过的“魔王”的本质了，然而这份古怪的纯粹本是不该出现的。

“——你这是……”

她正困惑地喃喃着，男人忽然吐出一口气，紧接着便咬紧了牙关。他的手臂开始发抖，程度之剧烈就连她都探知得一清二楚。他退了半步，左手按住右侧的小臂，不一会儿连肩背都开始颤栗了，原本已经站稳的脚下又踉跄起来，身形一歪后向一侧跌去。

“……鲁路修？！”

C.C.一把攥住他的手肘，令他暂时稳住了重心。她在他再度失去平衡之前踢了把座椅过来让他歇下，他坐下时面色已经相当难看了，很是缓了会儿气才慢慢放松了绷紧的神情。“镇痛时效过了啊。”他咕哝道，“幸好在这里该办的事已经快办完了。喂，帮我拿着这个，有必要的话还请帮忙开几枪。不过我猜暂时没有那个必要了。”

他将手头的枪支塞过来，同时不客气地夺走了面具和披风。然而他好像一时间还没力气再站起身，只将她拿来的物件堆放在膝头。C.C.扯起他的胳膊，捋起宽大袖口，找见数层密密叠叠缠紧的绷带。男人因她的动作而嘶嘶抽着凉气，待到她抬头看他的表情时又扯起一抹不自然的笑。“已经做过应急止血处理了，没关系的。”他说，“至于会不会留下什么后遗症，还得回头再看详细检测结果。你觉得度过一次医疗期该让多少人签署保密协议？还是说直接下令让所有可能知情的人都不得泄密更简单一些？”

他那僵硬笑着的方式，胜券在握但毫无喜悦。他谈及后续安排的方式，他所缔造的现下的地狱，一场暴乱——他正是这风暴的中心。魔王苏醒了，带来了灾厄与血。轻而易举地使役旁人，制造只知听从他的指令的奴隶，叫他们在自相残杀中痛苦地死去，让自己成为这巨大坟墓里唯一的活人。如今她读懂了，也推演得足够透彻了。“为什么？”她下意识喃喃道。面前的男人还在笑着，自嘴唇裂开的缝隙中吐露出嘶哑而悲苦的嚅嗫。

“你问我为什么？”他说，“……你是在问我吗？”

 

眼前这具躯壳的状况很糟，即使不去认真研究，只消多留意一分就能察觉到。

C.C.在仔细审视过具体情况后，不由得感慨寄居其上的魂灵现在还维持着清醒状态真是令人敬佩。然而她主要想审查的并非外壳上的问题，真正令她感到好奇的是这具躯壳与异体的灵魂之间产生的化合反应。她将手指从他掌心抽离，抬起而按压他的额脸，自眉骨向下缓慢刮过眼廓。男人的眼睑颤动着，唯独一侧眼睛被血光充溢，盈满浮动无法消解。她看向那只眼睛，往下看得更深，她的感应窥及“内侧”，试图确认那模模糊糊的违和感的来源。片刻后她平吐出一口气，微微转开视线，随手拍了拍他的面颊。

“枢木的Geass固化下来了，确实恰好能开启到这个程度。也就是说，容量有所限制，你能‘占据’的也就止步于这个程度。”她解释道，“你的力量上限要高一些，但没法完全表露出来。想再战胜一次神明大概是不够用的，不过我猜你并没有那么无聊。”

“我想知道的不是这部分。”鲁路修说。他有阵子没在摘落面具的情况下跟她说过话了，然而这会儿他只是将新拿来的面具摆在膝上按着，即使歇过气来也没将它扣回到脸上。这会儿最好还是别苛求伤患，C.C.知道这个道理，也原谅了他发冲的口吻。毕竟……她暗叹了一声，直起身的同时将脸彻底转开了，看向一旁他在地板上踏过的斑斑血迹。

“你能对这容器进行‘占据’的原因，其实你自己是知道的吧。”她说，“你只是不想承认罢了。”

这是寄居下来的灵魂最接近正常生者的时刻，盖因原本的灵魂沉寂下去了、一时间寻不到任何活动的痕迹。是睡去了，或是已经消散了，她还不得而知，短时间内想必此刻清醒着的那一人能比自己探查得更清楚。没有了桎梏，没有了强制约束力，留下的一人得以自由地填充这个濒临被毁坏的残破“容器”，就像普通的“活着”一般。“让你的意识依附在身上，进而借用你的力量，他的Geass本来就拥有这份可能性。可‘愿望’的力量寄托于灵魂的方式太专横了，但凡他本来的意识还存在，想要对另一人的力量形式进行嵌套和兼容就会是相当困难的。”她陈述道，“不管怎么说，可能性是存在的，余下的就是达成它的条件。只要把阻碍去除，让你的灵魂能够完整上浮、甚至达到正常生者的程度，你就能够使用你原本的力量了。就是这么简单的事。”

违和感源于这并非内在的灵魂原本的容器，二者之间却几乎已经结合成寻常活人的状态了。她陈述完毕之后男人轻笑了一声，混杂着不甚明显的古怪气音。“就是这么简单的事。”他低声道，“你刚刚说了‘阻碍’吧。是呢，就是这样了。”他向后仰身，面容上病态的憔悴青灰在此刻分外明显。他说话的声音里充斥着灰烬似的惨然绝望，而她想自己知道理由。

那个家伙，她想，那个固执的死脑筋，想必是牢牢看护你到了最后一刻吧。刑讯中身体与灵魂的损耗往往是等同的，倘若他们拥有针对精神进行攻击的手段，那么灵魂上的消耗可能还更快一些。即使拼着以本来的意识消湮为代价，也将你保护下来了，还以此为契机得来了翻盘的机会——是这样吧。对全局来说是个好的结果，然而对你……

你是看着、不，是切身感受着他的“逝去”的吧。

她将视线余光也一并从他身上收回，看向数据滚动渐渐歇止的屏幕。文件备份完成，遗留档案删空，他做得相当不留情面，不过在这里已经沦为死域的情况下，应当也没有人跳出来对他的行为进行谴责了。她站在那里观看到数据导出的进程走完为止，随后才再度回头，望向半阖着眼睑的男人。“既然你已经差不多弄清现状了，你还打算在这里耗多久？”她问道，“就算收尾工作需要耗时是理所当然的，前来营救ZERO的队伍不会对你的拖延有所怨言，但毕竟——怎么说呢，伤势不乐观的人可不是我哦。”

“再有一会儿就好，我还有想要确认的事情。”鲁路修说，“稍微看一眼罢了，不会耽搁多久的。”

他从座椅上站起，将披风裹上肩头，好像这样就能将还没愈合的伤痕全数掩藏起来。他将面具抱在臂弯里，即使那对受伤的手臂看上去已经不能很好地承力了，他也没将面具重新推还到她手上。在替他将转移出来的数据存档取到手后，C.C.默然跟上了他的脚步。他走得很缓，迈步的方式也不太平稳，然而在她试图伸手进行搀扶时，他摇头拒绝了。

他们从电梯处降下一层，从此前的路线来看，当前的目标是在核心区。没有碍事的人员，没有限行的关隘，最后一道门禁开启之后，C.C.深吸了一口气。该说不出意料吗，她想。圈套固然是圈套，但诱饵也是实际存在的。出现在眼前的是封闭的柱形玻璃舱室，放置于实验场的中央，里边灌注着淡金色的液体，当中飘浮着一具赤裸的身躯。

“……比我想象的画面要好看一些。”她说，“我以为会再惊悚一点儿。”

没有多余的备用作，没有废弃无用的残肢，没有批量复制的堆砌品，只留下了那么一个。大抵是已经趋向于完成了，唯有独一无二的完美作被保留下来，而“复生”随时可以在这仅剩的种子身上开启。确实，只要“它”存在于此，那么ZERO无论如何都应该来亲眼确认的。她想要走近去看得再仔细些，然而引她到此处来的男人没有选择那条道路。

他径自去到实验台所在的方位，没有翻阅档案，没有查看任何记录日志。她走到他身后时，屏幕上投映出的是一大片猩红的警告色，将整座实验场及周围的一圈通道和过渡区都囊括进去。“你在做什么？”她忍不住问道。男人头也不抬，指尖在操作台上来回点按。

“确认区域自毁装置所能影响到的范围大小，”他说，“以及最便捷的撤离线路。”

C.C.迅速领会了他的意思，并诧异地瞪大眼睛。“你打算毁了……？”

“有什么关系呢？事到如今，这伤害不到任何人吧？”他冷淡道，“只是没有觉醒意志的玩偶罢了。从遗骸中诞生的赝品，生生制造出的一个把柄，被拿来用作威胁ZERO……毁去是应当的，留存下去才会引发更多祸乱。”

“虽然我也觉得你应该拥有百分百的处置权，但这么草率地决定是不是有些……”

她劝解的话还未说完，男人突然爆发出一阵大笑。他的手指动作本就不太灵活，移动和叩击都显得相当艰难，这会儿干脆停止了，原本压抑下去的颤抖则再度浮现出来。他用不属于自己的躯壳和声音发笑，方式却是她熟知的那样，替代了常人会在此时拥有的软弱哽咽，却仍然裹杂着绝望与浓厚的悲戚。“草率？清扫掉障碍物还需要别的理由吗？”他厉声道，“用来引诱ZERO主动落入陷阱的饵料，用来重启弑神计划的钥匙，打从一开始就不该存在，现在跟腐尸一起烧为灰烬又有什么不好呢？是啊，这回毁灭得更彻底一点吧，连完整的骨头都别留下一根，免得以后再有不知道哪来的疯子异想天开再惹是生非一次。就因为有人做了，就为了这种东西——”

他将颤抖的手掌握拢，一拳砸在操作台的边缘。这激烈动作对于他目前的伤势来说负荷太大了，以至于他登时整身抽搐着一颤。C.C.阻止不及，只得看着他痛苦地躬下身去。“冷静点，鲁路修！”她向他吼道。男人抬起头颈，整张面孔都轻微地扭曲着。

“——不要叫我鲁路修！”他吼了回来，“鲁路修已经死了，早在两年前就已经死了，任何人都不该改变这点的——任何人都……”

他还是哽住了，慢慢滑倒在地，双膝磕碰在光滑的平面上。面具从他臂弯中松脱了，滚落在不远处，正面向上安静地凝滞不动。他大口喘息着，肩背都发着抖，手指在膝上艰难地攥紧。宽大披风将他笼罩着，如一片实质化的黑暗，将他沉入泥沼深处不得解脱。

“……为什么……”

他还是迸出了低沉哽咽，就像是正面对着无能为力之事的凡人。不是与神明交锋的魔王，不是玩弄人心的鬼怪，不是踩踏在世界巅峰的暴君，也不是拯救世界的英雄。是遭遇了惨败的棋手，是悲鸣的生魂，携手并进的从容被毁坏了，他在困苦于自己失去的另一半性命。他跪倒在地，蜷曲着脊背，将颈首埋在暗处，低喘许久才缓慢地探出手指，碰到掉落在地的假面边缘。

“……你要我怎么办啊。”他用不属于自己的声音说，“你要我成为我，还是成为ZERO，或者只是替你照看一阵呢。喂，回答我啊，朱雀。”他的唇边漏出似哭似笑的模糊气音，呼唤着理应存在的、已然离去的某个人，在宽阔场地中激荡出空洞回音。

“回答我……”

魔女扭头看向那飘浮的玩偶，玻璃外壁隐约映着余光中跪地发抖的人躯，宛如一幕奇诡的讽刺剧。她轻柔叹息着，躬身贴近悲泣的男人，安静地搂抱住他的后背。

 

他们离开时没有切断电力，只是将门禁重新封闭了起来。依照被查找到的说明，实验场能够在无人看护的情况下正常运转两周，于是C.C.建议本想启动自毁程序的男人用这段时间好好冷静一下。长久逃避不是个办法，但也不是什么事都非得在情况最糟的时刻去面对不可。那人勉强点了头，在预备离开建筑体时终于将假面扣合回头脸上。他回到支援队伍的视野范围内时所有人都松了口气，继而为这次行动的胜利欢呼起来。恐怕不止是一次行动，C.C.意识到。倘若这里着实是复生计划的重要实施场所，那么当前的战果已经称得上是阶段性的胜利了。即使对方还没有完全溃败，这一下也可以说是元气大伤。看样子ZERO能够过上一段相当平稳的生活了。

与此相对的是此间付出的代价，对于当事人而言恐怕过于高昂了。ZERO在返程途中才又一次取下面具，瘫软在单独的隔间里，脸上尽是外人所不能窥见的疲惫。他安排过了回归之后的医疗救助，将大部分需要回应的通讯请求和亟待处理的难题都进行了押后处理。他身上的血腥气味过于浓厚，裹紧的披风也无法遮挡住全部，没有人不知趣地提出异议。他终于卸下假面时沉沉叹息，半阖着双眼像是就要睡去。以往他是很容易做到的，从外界逃掉，回到内在的、安全的精神空间去，而今他只是倚靠在坐垫中假寐，久久没有沉入他原本常在的地方或真正的梦境。

“你对那家伙说了些什么吗？”C.C.向他求证道，“我指的是在里侧，在能够为潜意识烙印下一些指示的深度上。”

“是。”鲁路修答道，“我告诉他说，如果我会阻挡ZERO的道路，就再将我除掉一回。”

对于那家伙来说，应该是个相当残忍的指示吧。魔女安静地想着，又想起反正这也不是头一次了。那个人会愤怒，会不平，会气恼，会感到悲哀，但是他会听从，哪怕这意味着要将自己仅剩不多的“心”给杀死也是一样。他会听的，是啊，你也是知道的。她过去的契约者将另一人的双眼睁开，绽露出一线不详血色。

“所以他来了，听从我的指示，要将潜在的威胁根除掉。”鲁路修说，“结果还是被他钻了空子啊。他没有解决掉那个麻烦，但他挑选了让我再也不可能成为ZERO的阻碍的方式。”他是在笑着，声音嘶哑，述说着本应使用这个声音的男人的故事。“你看，其实这家伙在钻空子的方面相当狡猾。就好比说，我让他活下去，他到现在也不算真的违背了我的命令。”他闷声笑道，“他只是将剩下的一切都放手给我了。成为ZERO的担负，献给世界的性命，存留下去的职责……就像当初我将这些托付给他一样。”

他抬起一侧手臂，从衣袖中探出裹缠着密密叠叠绷带的肢端，指背轻轻搭落在眼睑上。空舰背着夕阳而去，圆窗边斜下的阴影为那残破躯壳的面容镀上一层缺乏生气的苍灰。他沉默了许久，悲苦笑意一点一点从他唇角褪去，终于连最后一丝形式上的伪装都消失了。

“说谎。”然后他轻声道，手掌渐渐垂落下去，眼睛望向空处，指尖则缓慢地抓拢在心口上，“你说再也不会困住我了，喂，这可是你说好的……为什么你要充当骗子的角色呢，这一点都不适合你啊。”


	14. Chapter 14

幸存者在早五点醒来，被单内侧被冷汗浸湿，头痛得厉害，两条手臂都像灌了铅一般沉重。他瞪着天花板，试图回想起数秒之前还包裹着自己的梦。他的梦境变得如同常人一般虚无缥缈了，寻不着一个确切的入口，也无法自行控制何时离开。他在平躺两分钟后翻了个身，掀开严实到不必要的被单，赤足踩在床沿的地毯上，拉开床头柜预备开始给手腕换药。

伤势抢救得还算及时，当前的痊愈情况也比较乐观，手指的触觉和灵活程度都在逐渐恢复，不过一时半会还不能过度用力。别尝试手持重物，别尝试搏击，别尝试过于精细的操作，如果不是必要场合最好离战斗远一点。医师的嘱咐讲得很明白，也给他提供了充足的借口，在短期内都不用回到装甲骑的座舱里去。连驾驶机会都被暂时剥夺了，自然也不用担心在战斗中穿帮。但话说回来，在蛰伏的不安分势力遭遇了一次伤及根本的重击之后，近日也不需要ZERO本人去进行任何战斗了，而且很难说他之后还会遭受到什么威胁。

他将用过的酒精棉丢入垃圾筐，将新的绷带在腕部扎紧。在手部的动作还不太灵便的时候，想要用单手给另一侧手腕完成这些稍稍有些困难。按说他能够找到人帮忙，然而那也意味着他得回到更严密的看护中去，诸如封闭的医疗区之类的地方。常人也就罢了，对于他而言并不是个好主意。

至于C.C.，指望那女人偶尔搭把手还成，要她接下这种需要兼具耐心和细心的定期任务就太不切实际了。男人用手肘将床头柜撞拢，拖着脚步走去盥洗间，打算在简单淋个晨浴后再处理躯干上余下的部分。这具身躯上因伤而不宜沾水的部位已经比先前要少了，这使得清洗工作方便了不少。他在走入浴缸前路过半身镜，回头打量了一会儿镜中的景象。镜子里的家伙仅穿着底裤，未着衣物的部分零零星星散落着绷贴与已经凝实的疤痕。相当一部分沉淀在皮肉的钝痛隐蔽而长远，将原本完好的身躯切割开来，想要进行修补所需要耗费的时间远比破坏要更为漫长。他看向镜像，那张不属于他的脸孔也安静地看向他。他尝试扯动嘴角，于是镜子里的人也向他微笑，只是那笑容显得空洞而僵硬。

权当是对我的惩戒吧，他想。如果我无法在你受伤时代替你承担任何事，至少现在让我替你将余下的部分给修复好。他褪下仅存的蔽体衣物而迈入浴缸，拉拢浴帘将自己闷在更为封闭狭小的空间里，在流水声中发出沉闷叹息。

幻症和戒断反应是在半小时后一道来袭的。他已经给遗留的伤处换过药，套上了干净衣物，正预备弄点简单易上手不容易因为动作不稳固而搞砸的早餐，刚将吐司片从储藏柜中取出，一股寒意陡然攫住了脊骨。打从他接手这身体的康复期以来，这倒也不是什么新鲜事了，他及时用手肘支撑在桌台上避免滑倒，一边加深呼吸一边等候浸入四肢百骸的冰冷感褪去。他的耳边嗡嗡回响着细小的人声，大多是轻蔑讥讽与重复而无意义的质问。理应死去的人为什么会存在于这里呢？欺骗了世人而躲藏在一张面具下苟且偷生，还假装自己拥有一个英雄的名号？英雄败北了，ZERO也不见得是奇迹的化身。那些恼人的话语在耳边吵嚷着，不知是针对他而来的，还是针对这身体本来的主人。

我们两个在某些方面倒是很接近啊，他想。不过也是，我们一早就成为命运共同体了，也不是最近才关联在一起的。

他口鼻并用地深深呼吸着，努力将注意力集中于调整气息这件事上，以使得肢足躯干间被冰冷噬咬的不适感能不那么明显一些。早先他甚至无法在这类症状出现时维持身体平衡，往往要以栽倒在地咬牙蜷缩的状态捱过最难熬的一段时间才能勉强爬起身来，这会儿他已经取得长足进步了。要将这具身躯从此前的拷问折磨造就的泥沼中拖出来究竟需要多久呢？强行注射的致幻药物，锁在肢端伤及筋骨的钳制，躯干上留下的斑斑血痕——以及本应随之而来的无数个更为具体的噩梦。

可是梦魇没有到来，属于那个人的梦魇及其本来的精神一道沉寂了。原本的外来者独留在残破的躯壳中，梦中只有更为混沌迷蒙的幻景。他在冰冷感逐渐褪去后躬身，手掌支住前额，想尽快摆脱残余的晕眩感。疼痛还在持续，从皮肉到骨骼，到头颅深处，到鲜活力度砰砰撞击的胸腔内部。

糟透了。

放弃的话会更干脆一点。放弃的话无非是叫这身体的行动陷入停滞状态，瘫痪在床无法自理罢了。放弃的话自己也不需要多背负任何不属于自己的苦难，也不需要为危机已经解除的生者多加操心了。如果事到如今能够轻易放下的话。鲁路修咬牙笑起来，想着自己终究还是被狠狠摆了一道。真是叫人无法放心啊，他想，你是想让我看清这点吗，这样一来我就没办法自顾自地离开了。

他慢慢直起身，有那么一刻以为自己是深陷于这躯壳过去残留的记忆里了。幻症，疼痛，以及确切失去了某个人之后无穷无尽的空虚感。分明是在呼吸的，肢体能够挪动，心跳也还稳定，手指能接触到窗璃边的一寸阳光，然而就是少去了什么。有人不在了，他清楚地知道这点。他并非没有经历过“失去”，他知道那个人也是这样，可是为什么呢——就像忽然被剥夺了维持“完整”的能力一般，从认知世界到认知自我的方式都被彻底改变了，余下的尽是一些残缺的碎屑。

如果说你想要我清醒着体会这些的话，他想。我不会把这称为自食恶果的，可你的确成功地让我认栽了啊。

连棋手都不是的家伙，从前不过是棋局中的兵卒罢了，却在自身坍塌时叫执子的玩家感到了苦闷。还真是不可思议的体验。幸存者发出嗤笑，旋即想起自己参与博弈的游戏早就应当终结了，这回只是被迫拖入了加赛。很难说他落败了，但他连一丝一毫胜利的喜悦都未能品尝到。

他在晨起到午前的这段时间里远程处理掉了一部分需要批示的文件，在午后才迈出门户，处理另一部分需要他亲自到场应付的难题。需要ZERO本尊露面的场合并不多，但必要的那么几个逃也逃不掉。女皇在通讯那端谴责他前些日子的失联，又让说话的腔调柔和下来，询问他是否想换个时间再谈谈别的。他知道她在暗示什么，非官方渠道的私人联络，犯不着在面上端着礼仪和外交辞令，还能再额外交换些不能放在明处的消息。然而他摇了头，声称自己近日精力不济，恐怕不便回应陛下的好意。

他在刻意回避一些人，或说那些人可能追问他的一些事。别让更多人知道面具底下的实情，他是这么打算的。哪怕好些人对弑杀暴君的“这一个”ZERO藏起的真相有所猜测甚至有所验证，他们也不需要知道近日陡然生出的更多变故。扮演需要扮演的角色，假装一切如常，只是这样就够了。

但为什么呢，他想，你所值得的结局本不该这样寂静——除非这不是结局。

他在两周时限即将到来时留给C.C.一道指示，自行疏通一些流程后叫她去替自己跑一趟实地。他告诉自己这是为了不遗漏任何细节，然而在他困苦于负伤的躯壳所施加来的种种考验时，他心知肚明这只是因为自己是在回避。我是将除去阻碍的任务委托给你的，他想，如果有必要的话，我还是更希望能由你亲自来完成。这已经是相当荒谬而软弱的借口了，除去拖延与等候之外毫无意义。就像他迄今为止还在祈求的某些奇迹一样。

大约在手腕已经能进行相对正常的活动时，他才终于在反复尝试间又一次寻到潜入精神领域的契机。他以旅人漫步的形式回到山林间，在无星无月的黑夜中攀上漫长山道。道路旁没有不安分的低咆，也没有凄厉哀鸣，在全然凝滞的夜晚中，就连魇鬼的声息都消失了。他拨开层层叠叠的枝叶形状的黑影，挥摆手臂时才留意到自己出现于此的形躯不再是此前那副朴素打扮。黑暗与血一并裹上他的身际，将他塑造回最初时是由他来描绘的模样。他以ZERO的装扮踏入神社范围，稍稍歇息了片刻，心存一丝有什么能够主动前来迎接自己的侥幸。

什么也没有。没有晚间拂卷而过的风，没有坠作挂饰的细碎的水琴铃响，没有挂铃钝重的碰撞，也没有踏踏迎来的脚步声。他凭借直觉迈入此前他们常用来栖身的那间屋舍，好在他能够依靠对光线微弱程度习惯和某种精神性的感应而获得相对正常的视野，倒是不至于在门槛上绊到脚。

然后他看见自己想要找见的某个存在，蜷缩在房屋一角，原本持在手中的竹刀已经松脱了，和翘起圆滑弧度的狐狸面具一道停歇在一旁。那男孩一动不动，瘦小身躯裹在浸了血污的衣物中，眼睑已经搭拢了，安静得如同一件死物。外来者走近了，隐隐希求着能够多出一盏提灯或别的照明光源，哪怕是微弱萤火，至少能将这寂静的地界映亮。光亮并没有出现，男孩依然被裹在宁静而厚重的夜色里，沉寂在深眠中无法挣脱。

“……你还在这里啊。”鲁路修说。

总算寻回山林道路的旅人坐靠到男孩的身畔，拉过他的手腕、托过他的腰背，将他抱至自己怀中。精神体对这样的亲昵举止毫无反应，在此方地域中凝为实质的肢体无力地搭落着，皮肤如磐石般冰冷而毫无生气。然而他存在着，没有真正如一道幻影般化散，这多少让人感到一丝安慰。“你还在的话，事情就不是毫无转机的，对吧。”鲁路修轻声道，“不过确实，你没有那么容易死。你可以想方设法钻空子，但还不至于在这种根本问题上糊弄我。”

他将瘦小形躯抱得更紧，让无力耷拉着的颅首恰好枕在自己的心口上。至少在这里是能够实现的，精神上的依偎与并存，如同梦境般虚幻的触感，疼痛也没能积存在此处，所以至少能在这里获得一丁点儿聊胜于无的慰藉。他躬下身时披风也散落下去，将他臂弯中的男孩一并笼罩起来。他垂着头，想要落泪又想发笑。现如今是他不消担心被人窥见这份软弱了。

“我该怎么做才好？”他喃喃道，“我知道的，就算你还醒着，肯定也不会给我出主意，多半还会惹我生气或者给我添乱。我也好不到哪去，我一直在刻意叫你伤心呢。可是有些事情是我没办法独自解决的，就像有些难关你没法独自扛过去一样。”他弯起嘴角，指背挨蹭过男孩的眼尾缝隙。没有不安的颤动，没有细小的笑声，也没有及时捉住他手指的亲昵举动。男孩只是沉睡着，凝滞在一片死寂之中。外来者将冠首埋得更低，嘴唇轻柔地摩挲过他的发鬓和眉梢。

“我该怎么做呢？”鲁路修说，“我要怎么做才能让你……”

他的声息渐渐低了，就像是在担心惊扰了那个连自己都无法触及的、沉默的梦境。他留在原地想要待到天明，结果却是被外界真正的曙光给唤醒了。他仰躺在床铺中，臂弯在身侧摊开，好似能兜住一星半点虚幻的重量。什么都没有。他用逐渐恢复气力的手臂将身躯支撑起来，旋即抬起一侧手掌，短暂掩住一小声悠长叹息。

 

一旦寻到了返回的诀窍，想再次进入被黑暗包裹的神社与森林就没那么困难了。里侧的精神域始终停滞在黑夜里，然而夜晚变得温顺而无害，在无灯进行防范也未持武器进行驱赶的情况下，鲁路修能够随心所欲地迈出山道范围，前去寻觅以往只有白昼里敢去窥探的溪谷，而不消担心被不知从哪块阴影中冒出来的魇鬼给撕碎。有时他在本应在夜晚属于危险地段的林间漫步，说不上是对过于安宁的现状感到庆幸还是失望。逃避到别人的地盘以规避自己的噩梦又算什么呢？为此他很是自嘲了一阵，然而他还是忍不住每每在夜晚将心神沉入那片地域，以此来取代令人疲倦而焦躁的梦境。

有时他彻夜看护在昏睡不起的小小精神体旁侧，好像如此一来就能确认现状还不至最糟的一步，并提醒自己别因为积攒下来的压力有些超出负荷而就此放弃了。男孩始终毫无反应，沉睡间眉心微妙地蹙起一丝，这令那张稚嫩面容上的神情驻留在微弱的悲戚里，如同那些在梦境中也摆脱不掉伤痛折磨的可怜人。在外的身躯在逐日恢复气力，里侧的精神却一直毫无起色，时日渐长后鲁路修也无法安慰自己也许等候能够迎来良性转机了。

在一张更为完善的复健计划表被制定出来的时候，距离脱逃的日子已经过去了整月。天气开始转凉了，他踩踏着秋风乘上航班，回去寻找先前造成事实伤害的那座牢笼。在一度沦为死境的地域中，尸体已经被清除掉了，血污还没能完全洗净，即使由骑士团势力接手控制了，建筑体内部依然有绝大部分区域都处在空空荡荡的状态里。他没有回去囚室再一探究竟，而是直接走至被封闭的实验场。门禁开启后不死的魔女站立在那里，原本正仰头看着密封舱中飘浮的那具赤裸形躯，听闻有人来了便扭过头，一脸不出所料地笑了。

“冷静下来了？”她说，在他接近自己之前先挪动了脚步。她没有上前迎接，而是转去他曾经差点一时冲动直接启用自毁程序的操作台前。考虑到那具躯壳是以自己原本的身躯作为蓝本进行复制的产物，外貌上应当也完全一致，她敢于盯着那么具裸体看这个事实还是让他稍稍有些不自在。鲁路修清了清嗓子，瞟了眼场中的密封舱又迅速将视线移开了。

“事先说好，我还没放弃把这附近的区域整片毁掉的打算。”他声明道，“老实说，我也没什么兴趣知道他们是怎么研究我的尸体的。我过来只是为了确保没有遗漏什么线索，比如说别处是不是还存放着基因样本的备份。这种问题不见得能有详细留档，但这里的记载应该是最全的。”

“冷静下来了就好。”C.C.无视了他的说明，抬起下颌向屏幕上所呈现的内容示意，“我发现了一些新东西。不过，嗯，准确来说应该是旧的。”

她直奔重点的速度快得令他有些诧异。鲁路修走上前去，没有摘落面具，C.C.也没就此提出异议。她忙于将自己的收获展示给他看，然而她切换文档的速度着实太快了，除去晃花眼睛之外没有任何实质性的效果。“这里的记载的确比较齐全，包括这项复生计划已经被废弃的历史版本。该怎么说呢，出发点和目标都没什么变化，但是最后一步的实现原理却完全不同。”她的语速也慢不到哪去，途中停下来意味深长地扫了他一眼，“有些话我很想现在就说，不过我觉得就算说了你也不会听。没关系，反正我也犯不着替你或别的什么人着急，等你自己慢慢想清楚比较好。”

“什么意思？”鲁路修说，“别打岔。”

“这就继续。”她回答道。

她切换回实验体各项实时指标的监测屏幕，让那张原属于他的面容回归到他眼前。鲁路修注视着那张过于安静的、还没被赋予生命的脸孔，心下一阵古怪，感到既熟悉又陌生。“想要造出一个人偶来是很容易的事，想让它动起来也不困难。然而那个人偶已经无限趋向于完成了，为什么它始终没有被启用呢？”在他进行审视时，魔女的声音说，“按照正常的思路进行推断，这意味着他们的计划在前期进行得相当顺利，然后在最后关头卡壳了，由于一直没能踏出这最后一步而不得不将前期工程进行反复提炼，随着停滞不前的时日越来越长而日益完善，结果就产生了这么一个不会动弹的完美样本——类似于这样，对吧？”

“一直无法催生出空白意识？”鲁路修顺着她的话头猜测道，“虽然我对这方面不太了解，不过人造灵魂肯定比肉身上的复原还要困难得多吧。”

“没错。灵魂是最为精细、玄奥也难以复制的事物，就算捏造虚假的记忆不是什么难事，但也得拥有底板才能进行。而这个必需的空白底板就足够让人头疼了。”C.C.指出这点，并随之轻轻扯了下嘴角，“老实说，一开始我就不太看好这个计划，可毕竟我远离任何研究场所都很久了，我也不希望你们会因为我的轻率判断而掉以轻心。”

“这不算轻率判断。”鲁路修说，“他们自己也把这部分列为技术难关了。”

C.C.向他侧过半脸，似笑非笑地眨了下眼睛。“对。可是在原先的计划里，他们本来用不着研究这个难题的，即使依然会在最后一关上卡壳，他们遇到的麻烦也完全属于另一方面的问题。”她解说道，声音轻快得有些幸灾乐祸的意味，“当然啦，他们还是卡壳了，而且无论如何都没办法克服这个难关，只好做出了一定程度的妥协，这才有了我们之前看到的修改后版本。”

鲁路修奇怪地望着她，没有摸准她的具体意思。C.C.向他扮了个鬼脸，转过身来放弃了继续在操作台上来回摆弄。“记得克里特岛吗？”她突然说，话题的跳跃性让他有些措手不及，“我们从上空拍摄了城镇全貌，剖解出了绘制好的纹路。那次行动的成果可不止是那里的研究所内部的资料啊。”

“我记得。”鲁路修说，“你一直没有告诉我你的解谜成果。”

“因为那时我无法确定它的具体用途，不过——现在嘛。”

魔女微笑着贴近他，脚尖在他靴尖上轻轻一碰，又从他的披风边沿滑开身子，面向着他倒退着往另一个方向去了。“那是一个完整的阵势。”她张开手臂比划道，“用于呼唤，用于引导，从可行性上来说是相当天才的想法。然而他们搜寻的目标群过于庞大，只得一次又一次对阵势进行扩展，可惜依然没能取得成效。”她抬起头，额发散开几线缝隙，隐约露出平日里被掩盖于下方的红色纹路。她的眼瞳在昏暗光线下映出浅淡的琥珀色，通透得仿佛能就此看见更高远处世界本来的样貌。“的确，对于常人来说，想从那么庞大的集体无意识中抓取到特定的某一个灵魂，这种事实在太困难了。”她说，“那个灵魂可能已经消散了，彻底湮灭至毫无辨识度，或者单纯是因为他们的不自量力而无法从有效的渠道进行回应。制造阵法的那些人可能自己也这么认为，于是在持续遭遇挫败后改投向了别的方案。”

她一路倒退着回到密封的柱形舱旁边，后背都几乎贴上罐体弧形的外壁。盈着淡淡光亮的淡金色液体在她背后流淌着，使得浸入其中的人偶黧黑的发梢柔软地散开。“你知道有趣的地方是什么吗？”背对着这未被唤醒生机的躯体，魔女在真心实意地发笑，“他们本来已经很接近于成功了。我检测过了，就引导灵魂来说，那个阵法应当是可行的。以完美复制出的躯体为媒介，搜寻最契合它的一个灵魂填充进去，只要将这个过程牢固把控好，即使苏醒过来的意识不甚配合，也有一万种方法趁人之危叫人听话。”她一并舒展开手臂与眉梢，背过指尖在玻璃壁上缓慢叩击。里头的人偶微微垂着头颈，散乱开来的黑发衬得那张面孔更为精细也更为苍白。“没错，这个实验成果原本不是要成为你的替代品，而是要将你绑死在祭品的位置上。”C.C.说，“这是完完全全为你缔造的、百分百适合你的灵魂的容器，倘若不出什么意外，你应该是在这里头苏醒过来的，然而——”

“……我在这里了。”鲁路修说。

他缓慢地捋清思路，茫然低头时才察觉到自己不知何时已经抬手扣住了心口的位置。对于那段浑浑噩噩等候着消亡与轮回的无意义的时间，他的印象已经相当淡薄了，唯有拼命去回想才能依稀记起曾经存在过那样的阶段。有人赋予死者以现界的机会，有人将他拉拽回来，往后的事情便脱离了原定的轨迹。是因为这样啊，他想，是因为你——他低垂着头，不知该感慨世事无常还是该为这阴差阳错的事情走向而发笑。

“没错。在他们着手实践的时候，你已经离开本源之海了。”C.C.的声音说，“你回应了特定的某个人的呼唤，抢在那些人行动之前就躲藏到了安全的地方。所以计划失败了，所以他们不得不放弃寻求‘本来的灵魂’这个方案，转而死磕人工灵魂这个十足困难的命题。”她嗤笑了一声，说话的腔调又忽而温柔下来。“有的人还真是歪打正着啊。他从那时候开始就在好好保护你了，虽然就连他自己也不知道他的愿望究竟造成了怎样的结果。”

她微微仰首，身后的罐体衬着朦朦发亮的金色眼瞳。鲁路修抬眼向她望去，从她散开的长发上溯，逐渐过渡到她身后沉默的躯壳。没有灵魂的人偶，供人调整的素体，不是简单的“复制品”，至少在最初被制造出来时不是。“那是一具容器。”他低声说。他用力抓紧手指，意识到当前自己临时占据的心跳中忽而多出了急促的杂音。

“嗯——哼。”C.C.说，“而且拥有配套的引导方法。”

她望着他，神情有些高深莫测。她当然能看破很多事情，包括他内在的狼狈，缓慢兜转而逐渐成型的疯狂想法，对于可能违背誓言的自我拷问以及自谴，还有其它零碎的忧虑和挂念。她当然看得出来，她没有说穿，而是以相对柔和的神情向他望来。“你把这片区域和它的成果都保留下来了，我不敢说这是件好事，但肯定比直接毁掉要来得强。”她轻声道，“我就说到这里，剩下的部分你自己慢慢考虑。”

“C.C.。”鲁路修说。

他喘了口气，想要向她求援又不愿松口示弱。那魔女便笑了，向他轻轻挥摆手掌。“我没有任何看法哦？”她说，“我杀过的人和救过的人都很多，固执己见的男人和懂得变通的家伙也都认得不少。所以我不会给你任何建议，反正我说了你也不见得会听。”

“我不是在问你的态度。”他慢慢寻回了更为踏实的声音，“我需要的是理由。”

“这种东西你应该自己找。”

“我可能会遗漏掉不少关键。”

“好吧。”C.C.耸起肩膀，“那么，哪方面的理由？”

“我需要自己做评估，所以两方面都需要。”鲁路修说。那女人向他微笑的方式有些恼人，使他产生了一种被人窥破的无所适从感。他停留在原地，依然没有走近那罐体，而C.C.则用手肘撞了下身后的玻璃弧面，发出一声闷响。

“至少你愿意考虑了嘛，很好。这说明你也没有那么死脑筋。”

她眨了眨眼睛，在鲁路修有些泄气时面色一正，沉声讲述起能够替他罗列出的条件。“维持现状的好处在于，很难再出什么差错了。你的意识和他的身体并没有那么契合，但他对你缺乏防备，而且是以本来的意识包容了你的存在，所以你大可以继续在这里头待下去，用不着担心自己在非自愿的情况下被清扫掉。”她说，“坏处也很明显。你的灵魂一直相当强盛，事到如今连愿望的容器都占据了，假若你始终留在这里，即使他的意识在沉睡中进行了自我修复，也很难摆脱你的压制清醒过来了。”

“如果我想做出改变呢？”鲁路修问。

他挑选的措辞很谨慎，但她应当了解自己的意思。果不其然，那女人给了他一个颇为复杂的眼神。“最坏的结果就是，你从这具身体中撤离了，他也依然无法清醒过来，甚至由于自己本来的意识过于虚弱而无法延续最为基本的生机。”C.C.说，“至于最好的结果嘛……有这么一个可能性。也许，我是说也许，他的潜意识依然能感应到你的存在，因为你的存在本身是与他的愿望维系在一起的。他敢于将一切都托付给你，是因为你本身就能使得他安心。那么，如果你的存在从他的精神域中‘消失’了……”

她拖长了腔调，手掌挥摆向空中，划过一道柔和弧线，旋即截停在一点上、指尖则猛一下攥紧又松开。她口中发出“啪”的一响，并在唇角扯起弯弧。“……梦境结束了，能够懈怠的理由也被剥夺了。”她轻声道，又对着他眨了眨眼睛，“必须说明一点，我这可不是在叫你为了把那家伙叫醒就试着去再死一次啊？你也了解到那个备用容器的原本的用法了嘛，给我一点时间研究改写阵法的话，把投向本源之海的大范围呼唤凝聚到一处，从而实现定向传导，这样做应该是可行的。而且这样一来，万一你的存在缺失对他的刺激还不到位，至少我还能把你从那个容器里弄醒再一起想别的办法。”

她一口气说完了大段，涉及到的具体内容让他不得不当即分去注意力思考起可行程度。她好像说得信誓旦旦，然而若是其中任何一环出现偏差，局面都有可能变得更糟。他怔怔凝望着那尊密封舱，可笑于自己原本将其视为需要祛除的阻碍，此刻却不得不将其作为希望来进行考虑了。他缓慢地摇了摇头，良久才将呼吸调整回平稳状态。

“我的撤离能让他清醒过来的可能性，”他低声道，“你没办法确定。”

“对。”C.C.答道，“这是一个不确定的条件，毕竟我对他的了解程度也就那样，哪里估计错误了也不奇怪。只是有这么一个可能性存在，可能只有万分之一的几率，就像他将你的灵魂呼唤回来一样。”

魔女在微光照映下摊开双臂，像是在拥抱虚空，又像是在要他留意周遭的一切。她的口吻平淡异常，并不包含任何刻意蛊惑的成分，然而鲁路修将心口抓得更紧，让内里的震颤传递到折起的指尖。“这已经属于‘奇迹’的范畴了，常人不可期盼，也不能将它作为备选项来进行考虑。但我猜你的思维没那么拘谨。”他听见她说，“所以我问你，作为实现奇迹的男人，ZERO打算如何抉择呢？”


	15. Chapter 15

脱出后第四十日，腕部伤损基本痊愈。第五十日，开始尝试拉伸运动。第六十日，除去正常活动能力复健之外还增加了体能复健部分。鉴于有那么一段无缝观察的时日在，鲁路修对这具身体大致能负荷多大的运动量拥有相当清晰的认识，但在实际硬着头皮亲自操作时，他就只能叫苦不迭了。

间歇性跑来旁观的C.C.往往会在训练场边笑得前仰后合，然后装模作样地给他加油打气。在他心情相当沮丧的时候，她说什么听起来都像是风凉话。“我建议你把这个习惯保持下去，我的意思是，保持到你从这家伙的身体里撤出之后，”在他歇下来猛一阵喘气时，C.C.扔了瓶水过来，“省得你在接下来十年内还得保持一副弱不禁风的样子。”

“……呸，别想了。”鲁路修没好气道，“我本来的身体底子还不够支撑我跑这三分之一的量，就算复制出一套来也不见得能好到哪去。”

还不光是跑步这么简单的问题，好比说就算他知道当前代管的身体能负荷比原先的自己多五倍的重量，想要克服心理障碍真的去负荷那五倍也是很难的。五倍只是个比喻，一个估计，实际可能不到也可能不止，说真的他不是很在乎。他歇过气来耗费的时间比他预期的更短，肢体也没有过度酸痛，这让他微妙地有些忿忿不平。C.C.眨了眨眼，将一条干净毛巾冲他砸了过来。

“你对你自己的认知倒是很清楚嘛。”

“没有自知之明的人容易死得不明不白。”鲁路修咕哝道，忧虑地抹了把脸，“老实说这太煎熬了，就算这具身体本来的素质足够好，但我知道它能达成两百分的运动量和我要自己上阵做完那两百分还是完完全全的两码事。希望某些人能够赔偿我的精神损失。”

“虽然我觉得你的心理承受上限确实最多只有五十分吧，可能还不到五十——但你哪来的精神损失，充其量是在开拓新视野。”C.C.不太给他面子地笑了，“随便一狡辩就能把过错推到更倒霉的那个人头上，可真有你的。”

“你也知道在有人更倒霉的同时我也很倒霉啊。”鲁路修没精打采地翻了下眼皮。

要他来评判养伤兼熬过戒断反应和体能训练相比哪个更糟，他还真不一定会选择前者。堂堂不列颠尼亚第九十九任皇帝在世时身陷致命危机的情况一点都不少，可他逃出生天的次数也比他去健身房的次数多得多——后者是多少来着？个位数还是零？C.C.在旁边嘲笑他多锻炼一点说不准能让脱困的难度削减不少，他反驳她有什么关系反正自己最后也不是死于被抓。

“到底有多没出息。”C.C.谴责道。

“说这话的女人先过一个月没有沙发坐垫加绒毯加外卖加录影带的生活如何？”前任皇帝把毛巾丢到一旁，站直身子活动了一下肩膀。

反正之后是不会再干了，他想。就跟养伤兼熬过戒断反应一样，不管哪个更糟，只要他脑子还正常都不会考虑再来一回了。目前是替人代管姑且做到尽心尽力，等捱过这段时间就——说真的他到底还得捱多久啊？

想到这里他又瞪向C.C.，那魔女也一脸无辜地看向他。他们面面相觑了好一会儿，最后这僵局以ZERO的专用机突然响起了新来电而告终。

 

或许是因为损失过于惨重导致残余的不安分势力再度蛰伏下去了，ZERO再没遇袭，国际形势也重新归于相对安稳的状态。在超合众国会议间，对于部分抱持回避态度的名义成员国也予以了深入调查，虽说这不能根除所有问题，但起码能将威胁性压缩在相对小一些的范围内了。就算不能期望过于长久的和平，至少在某些麻烦得以解决之前不要多出新的乱子来。现在的鲁路修已经将要求放宽松了许多，并不得不感慨很少有人需要在死后还这么操心现世的烂摊子的。

当然了，也很少有人能在死后拥有额外的苏生机会，不论是如幽灵般依附于活人身上获得真实的感知能力，还是更符合“复生”定义的、真正的重获新生。鲁路修犹豫了很久，而那位负责研究阵法的魔女声称反正自己闲着也是闲着，不如帮你提前做点准备，不管你想不想使用我都先做了再说，如果沦为无用功就多敲诈几年免费披萨。在他忙于在训练场中挥汗如雨并唉声叹气的时候，她开始着手于更改阵法纹路，进行微缩化和复写，试图将原本藉由一座城镇来完成的浩大工程压缩到一座实验场里。这工程到底有多困难，鲁路修不很清楚，反正她声称自己真的过了将近一个月没有沙发坐垫加绒毯加外卖加录影带的生活。

继续拖延下去不见得有好处，她这么警告过他。虽说继续拖延可能使得那沉睡的魂灵自我修复的程度更完善一些，但也可能导致外来的魂灵侵占其身体的稳固性愈发牢不可摧，若是他的意识完全适应并逐渐契合了本不属于自己的身体，即使想要进行驱赶和转移都会变得相当困难。在权衡过多重风险性之后，鲁路修硬下心来敲定了进行灵魂转移的时间。他在那一日到来前再度尝试下潜至深处的精神域，在夜色沉沉的神社中寻到依然蜷缩在原处未动的男孩。一段时间来他每每到来都会就近日的体能训练内容抱怨几句，这一回他却没有当即开始无意义地诉苦，而是安静凝视了一会儿倒卧在地的小小身形，向其扯起一个意蕴有些复杂的微笑。

“你好啊。”他说。

他坐回到男孩身边，向以往一样，将那瘦小身形揽入到怀抱中，又向后倚靠到墙壁一角上。“如果你知道我打算做什么的话，大概会觉得我疯了吧。”他喃喃道，“结果兜了这么大一圈，我还是得活着回到你身边来啊。你是会埋怨我多此一举，还是会责怪我自作主张呢？”他在说及“活着”时声音一颤，垂下视线来略一抿唇。“抱歉啊，这回没办法与你商议什么，也没办法提前将决定告知给你了。我在这里说这些，你应该也是听不到的吧。”

他碰了碰男孩的面颊边廓，手指一路捋滑到耳际。孩童模样的精神体毫无反应，不承力的头颈都歪倒在他的臂弯中。鲁路修叹了口气，又抬起指尖来，轻轻刮了下对方的鼻尖。

“……也好。真要在你清醒的时候，有些话我就不见得能说出来了。”

他慢慢仰起头来向上望去，从高处的窗口窥见一小方天空。他想象那里是点缀着星辰的，光辉细碎而遥远，微末但真实存在着。他想象山林还活着，有不安分的梦魇，退离到灯光照映的范围之外，也有淙淙流水与在草坡间飞舞的萤火。在那段相安无事的日子里，在他安分守己担当着幽灵的角色时，情况还糟不至此，也没有逼迫他站在必须做出改变的位置上。此前的改变都是悄无声息发生的，如阳光提亮花卉的色彩，如溪水浸润草叶与土壤，那是相当卑微、固执也相当温柔的做法。那是曾经名为枢木朱雀的存在、他的愿望的本质。

“你的愿望并不是正确的。”鲁路修说。他轻轻摇着头，并没有在言语中刻意保留情面。“我曾以为它弄砸了一切，现在也很难说是已经改观了。它篡改了我的意志，它让我落到你的陷阱里头，它让我失去了主管自己命运的自由权、而不得不回应你的祈愿。它破坏了死亡和生命的边界，它唤醒了亡者的意志。”他一条一条细数下来，倘若那孩子是清醒着聆听他的话，大抵已经不大高兴甚至有些委屈地皱起脸了。然而没有细微的咕哝声对他进行埋怨，没有细短一些的手指抓住他的衣襟表达不满。他将那沉睡的孩子托在怀中抱紧，仍然望着上空，想象那里能够绽放出一片明亮焰火。

“它让本该断绝未来的人不得不回到这里来，想要陪伴你继续走下去了。”他说。

他想象风声，他想象蝉鸣，他想象木屐踩在石板上踏响的动静。他想象一个拥抱，不是在此地、而是在更为真实的地方，他记得他们互相亲吻时的温度和触感，他记得更为亲昵的举止所带来的炽热颤栗。沉寂了，死去了，一次是因为对方，再往前一次是因为自己。他重新垂下头颅，将头脸埋在男孩蓬松的发间轻声嘟囔。

“你这个不让人省心的混蛋。”他说，“到底要曲解我的意思到什么程度啊，就连我亲自看着的时候都能这么折腾自己。你要我怎么放得下心啊。”

他不知道自己是在笑还是在流泪，他反复亲吻男孩的发鬓和眉梢，亲吻平展开的前额和凹陷的眼窝。及至将要临别的时候，他忽然感到一丝畏惧。若是计划不能顺利进行呢？若是哪一步出了差错——不论症结在于对方或自己身上？然而他还是逐渐定下心来，告诫自己不要继续畏缩不前了。他抹了下眼角，抬起头，扳过男孩的下颌努力笑了一笑。

“这是最后一次了吗？大概是吧。”外来者说，“以后再有机会和‘你’相见的话，应该也不是相同的状况了吧。以后还能再见的话……”

他温和地望去，轻缓摩挲对方的面颊，在无星无月的夜晚中独自道别。许是他的错觉，许是他自行引来的一丝变化，山林间拂过一阵微风，似用于道别的柔软呓语本身。

“……希望那时你好好的，不会再因为噩梦而受伤，也不会再为侵入你地盘的讨厌鬼哭了。”

 

脱出后第一百日整，在将将入冬的寒意里，ZERO再度回到封闭的实验场中。纵然知道某位魔女在这里捣鼓的时间已经不短了，哪怕出于学术研究角度也把该看的都看了个遍，鲁路修还是忍不住在她当着自己面趴在罐体前进行最后检视时有些牙酸。“我说真的，他们是不是给你把下面的尺寸做大了一圈？”C.C.一边摸着自己的下巴一边叨咕，视线恰好处在一个相当微妙的高度上，“有吗？没有？我总觉得也许应该再小一点儿——”

“……请不要一脸若无其事地进行性骚扰好吗？”鲁路修没忍住出言谴责道，“你这话哪里都有问题，首先我就搞不懂你的评判标准是哪来的。”

“我明明是在以非常公正客观的工作态度进行评价。”C.C.头也没回地反驳他，“真要有哪个零部件出了问题，到时候有麻烦的还不是你。”

“好的，那么这就是职场性骚扰了。”鲁路修冷静地指出。

“嘁。”C.C.说。她绕着罐体转了半周，停留在另一个角度上一脸若有所思地端详起来。“还行，屁股形状挺好看的。不过还是太少肉了。你平时坐硬板凳的时候都不会硌得慌吗？”

这就是专门给人找难堪来的，鲁路修看出来了。毕竟她真的肯定什么都看过了，真想感慨也感慨完了，没必要现在才开始进行。在认清这点后，他打定主意不再对她的缺德做法多说一个字以让她尽快放弃这种行径，很快他就成功了。C.C.从罐体后头绕了出来，冲他招手示意他去操作台旁完成一些工序，首先就得排空舱体内的填充物，然后麻烦拿条干净浴巾把里头存放的东西给弄出去。为此鲁路修有些诧异，看了看地板上多出的纹路描绘痕迹，又看了看发出指示的魔女本人。

“需要提前取出来吗？”他疑惑道，“不能维持存放在罐体内部的状态？”

“如果单从传导的角度来说，可以。”C.C.口气冷淡地解释道，“不过这里头的液体是用于保存活性的，而不是用于给活人供给氧气的——明白了吗？除非我能从这里的库存中找到含氧量更高的备选项并进行替换，否则我很担心你刚刚恢复意识就被溺死在里头。”

“哈。”鲁路修哼声道。

在启动相应程序后，他将扣在脸上的面具给取了下来，留在了操作台边上。C.C.扭头淡淡看了他一眼，没有作出任何评价。他在储藏柜中翻出大块浴巾并向场地中央走去时，她稍稍转开了一会儿，沿着场地边缘踩起了圈子，自称是要最后确认一遍纹路绘制和能量传导是否正确。于是他独自站在舱体前方，注视着淡金色的液体缓慢被排出、液面逐渐下降，而柱形舱体也随之倒卧下去，嵌入至底板挪动后空出的凹槽中，叫内里存放的躯体安稳平躺在弧面底部。在液体被排空后，原本萦绕在赤裸皮肤周际的奇妙光亮便消失了，露出本来的白皙到有些病态的色泽。舱门适时滑开，而暂居在他人躯壳中的当事人躬下身去，第一次也是最后一次以这样的角度审视它。

他让指尖拂过潮湿的黧黑发梢，眉骨与眼窝轮廓，一点一点辨识过同自己死去时定格下来的模样别无二致的相貌。相较于他对于生前的记忆，新造出来的一具替换用的容器身上没有出现过于明显的更改痕迹，就像时光不过是偶然停滞了一般。他将那具容器小心地托起，包裹在干燥浴巾中，揩拭过手臂和指节，抚平过胸腹和膝弯。他感到胸腔中滚过一阵柔软的疼痛，继而充溢起了熟悉而陌生的悸动。他不知道这是出于身体本来主人遗留的亲近感，还是自己灵魂间隐隐产生的共鸣。

也许兼而有之。也许在此刻还执着于严格区分是件毫无意义的事。然而他分明知道托在臂弯中的是一件死物，人造的精巧的器具，只是用皮、肉与骨骼代替了普通的无机质。他微微发力将其托抱起来，对于现前暂用的身体而言算不得很大的负担。这时C.C.终于回返到他身侧，抬目冲他轻轻一瞥：

“感觉如何？”

“还是像在摆弄人偶。”鲁路修评价道，“可能有些已经失去的东西是没办法通过复写来弥补的。”

C.C.的唇角抖了抖，旋即对着他耸起肩。“也可能你在转移过去之后会感觉好些。”她低声道，听似一句还算真诚的安慰。鲁路修笑了，看了眼那人偶闭合的眼睑，按捺住心下残留的一丝怪异感而抬步往她指出的方向走去。

“我可不指望这个。”他在步行中回应道，“不过算了，当前计划的出发点又不是为了让我获得更好的体验，我的感受如何本来就不是什么重要的事。”

如果说这种事是可以被允许的，他想，为重塑世界而死后为拯救某一个人而活。谈不上亏欠或报偿，只是在某一刻发觉自己不得不这样做，如同奔赴命运，或是实现一个更为单纯的愿望。不见得是正确的，但总要容许一点儿这样的微小希冀存在。一点儿就好，如同微弱的星芒，如同远空绽放的流光，叫天空不至于陷入完全的黑暗中。

他将那具容器置放在布设好的石台上，让浴巾停留在体表松松裹住，任其手臂自然垂落。他又望了一眼，才头也不回地向场地另一侧走去。魔女向他指出阵法的核心，他便在那位置席地而坐。他用披风将身躯裹紧，深呼吸了一次，轻声告诉她已经可以了。

“……会很难过的哦。”C.C.说。鲁路修点了点头，示意自己拥有相应的心理准备。

“嗯。”

“这可和附在本来就在行动的活人身上不同，一具全新的身体是很脆弱的，想要适应也是很困难的。”魔女沉声道。她的表情严肃起来，金色眼瞳紧盯着他，仿佛要确认他着实是完完全全知悉了即将面对的挑战。“没有开启过的听觉，没有睁开过的眼睛，没有承重过的四肢，没有使用过的声音。你需要去适应并疏通这一切活着的关键，就像作为婴儿重新结识人世一般。”她告诉他，“可能——不，肯定会比你想象的要更加困难，做好心理准备吧。”

“没关系的。”鲁路修笑道，“对于正常人来说，能够体验自己逐渐活过来总比体验自己逐渐死去要好吧。”

“你明明是个特例。”那魔女反驳他。他无辜眨眼，她的神情则逐渐松缓下来。“那么，祝你好运。”

她走近他，脚尖叩着流转的血纹，敲击在石板上扩开沉闷而空洞的回响。一拍、又一拍，如同恰恰踏在心头，与生命本身的步奏相应一般。鲁路修抬头看她，视野已经渐渐模糊了。那节拍似一道引子，叫他的心神向虚空中提拔而去，又似闯开了一道秘境的门扉。他并不惊慌，只是莫名有些怅然若失。他晃了会儿神，还是决定将最后放不下的一点儿挂念讲述出来。

“……C.C.。”他叫她。

“我在。”

“如果我这边失败了，而他却着实能够醒来的话，帮我转告一声……”

“还是由你亲自传达吧。”魔女的声音说，相当温柔地打断了他未完的话语，“辗转这么久才走到这一步，就不要再以失败为前提进行考虑了啊。”

她的声音已经很近了，就在他前方，向他俯低，随着温热呼吸贴至他耳际。一面手掌抚上前额的部位，向下挪移盖住视野中剩余的光亮。另一面手掌托在他颈后，在他仰倒下去时稳住了重心。

“现在，闭上眼睛吧，然后在你彻底醒来之前，”她的声音说，“做个好梦。”

昔日的死者聆听着、聆听着，平静地阖拢眼睑，随着虚空中一声重叩，他沉入到更深邃的黑暗里。寂静中泛起遥远的海潮声响，一迭一迭送来前行的道路。他行下石阶，背向凝滞的山林而去，踏过虚无、踏过涡流，踏过浮游的浪潮，隐约触到水泽与雾气的边界，但又迅速拐向了别处。他游荡在漫长的路途中，纯粹的黑暗逐渐褪去，露出零散而遥远的星辰。

然后，在浮游星屑的尽头，他看见光。


	16. Chapter 16

那是相当漫长的一个梦。

在无人之处，在寂静之中，浮游在虚无里，堪堪停留在死亡的边界上。再偏移一丝就能结束了，再向死寂中偏移一丝，叫自身的存在都涣散去，永恒的安宁便来临了。那是他曾经希求的结果，那是他迄今为止仍未放弃的一个念想。然而即使连认知和思考的能力都所剩无几，他却依然“知道”自己无法跨越那道边界。

因为有人曾向他下令，因为他至此依然无法摆脱那道命令的桎梏，所以他只是沉睡着，成为凝固在边境上的影子。没有光亮抵达此处，没有声响惊扰凝滞于此的意识。他在边界上沉睡，同时也注视着死亡与“无”。一日如此，两日如此，时间的流逝变得毫无意义。他始终没有真正死去，只是也缺乏苏醒过来的缘由。

已经足够疲累了，那便沉寂下去吧。已经无法继续支撑下去了，那便放弃吧。他的意识一早就成为了一道枷锁，如果说能够将枷锁打破、让原本被困其中的人重获自由的话，那么纵使不再醒来也是值得的。一日过去，两日过去，安宁再未被打破。他不再了解外界的变化，也不再知悉自身的情况。如今无形的桎梏沉降到他自己身上了，而且他甘愿如此，或不过是没有多余的气力来从中挣脱了。

他的确是不能死去的。

他的确是还活着的。

那个梦境过于漫长，他已经不记得自己从中看见了什么。也许是过往一生，如画卷般平展开来叫人看清每一分细节，也许图幅早已被打乱了，四分五裂后重新拼凑起只能在幻想中出现的场景。也许他睡得太沉，本就看不到什么有意义的图景，唯有在梦境松动的一刻才略微惊起，茫然于冥冥中传递而来的感应。

安宁是在何时被打破的呢？桎梏是在何时悄然松脱的呢？他听见一道脚步声，如幻奏回响，踏着潮浪，叩响顿落的节拍——逐渐远去了。那本是他所预想过的结果，然而及至真正发生时，他还是免不得一阵怅然若失。他的本能先于他的理智萌生感念，随后他渐渐恢复了一丝思考能力。在认知逐渐清晰之后，原本沉溺于寂静的意识陡然躁动起来，近乎惶恐地向那变故发生的源头追寻而去。

他在黑暗中跌跌撞撞地奔跑，愈来愈快，死寂中多出了嘈杂，虚无中多出了阻碍。他的脚下像是踏着了坚实石阶，他的肢足被疯长的枝叶与藤蔓所拖累，他向前伸出手去，远来的旅人就在前方，走得不疾不徐，但始终相差那么一小段距离无法追逐上。如果说你要离开了，他想，这一次是真正地、永远地离我而去，至少让我再多确认一会儿、哪怕只多一秒就好，让我确信你真的曾经回来过。他奋力向前去，足步渐渐踏出声响，意识也拥有了更为切实的凝聚感，而那人终于似有所感地停了一停，在不知何时悄然亮起的曙光中微微侧过头，留下一个被光亮所模糊的微笑。

而后那身影当真远去了，消失了，整方地域间再寻不到半点令人怀念的踪迹。沉睡了许久的男人在梦境的边界仰起头来，忽而分外清晰地察觉到自己急促而激烈的心跳。他愣在原地僵立了许久，他没有再挪动脚步，他回不到先前那静如死水的安眠中去了，只得留在那里、惶然等候着，直至白亮的光离得近了、更近了，末了将他也一并吞没。

 

枢木朱雀在早八时醒来，阴灰天空映入的一方冷光笼罩了他的视野。他瞪着自己房间的天花板，意外地没花费多久便记起了自己的名字、身份和导致此前变化的前因后果。好像沉寂许久的自我认知在那古怪的光亮中已经被唤起了一些，再想拾回通常的思考也不很困难。但他还是放任自己在轻微的晕眩中平躺了好一阵，转动眼珠确认了床侧的支架上吊着输液袋，这会儿已经差不多空了。除去被扎入的手臂在拔下针头时皮肤表层稍有些寒凉和出血，他讶异地发觉自己并没有感受到其它的伤痛困扰。

在他记起自己惊醒前的见闻的同时，他发现了自己前额上正久违地贴着一张便签纸。这让他心头一颤，暂时放下了那部分担忧，尽可能迅速地从额头上揭下那张面积并不大的纸片。上头没写很多字，书写出的字迹一如既往清秀漂亮，但在格局排布上相比之前而言不知为何显得有些松散歪斜。

_如果你看到这张字条了：请你先从床上爬起来，活动身体确认一下有没有哪里不对劲。要是因为睡太久了有点晕乎，可以考虑淋个澡清醒清醒。_

他撑起身，冲着床头的电子钟所显示的日期一阵愣神，随后一咬牙滑下床去。能够正常站立与行走，能够转动头颈，腰腿也全然无碍。他检查了自己的手腕，那里留下了几道相当明显的疤痕，然而相比起他残余印象中的疼痛程度而言，这简直称得上是安然无恙了。他摩挲了一会儿伤疤浮凸的痕迹，之后起身在房间里转悠了一圈，在慢慢踱步间尝试梳理思绪，逐渐意会过来可能发生了什么。为此他心生出一股沉甸甸的感激，并决计暂时先按照字条的指示来行动。

进行留言的方式和留言条的内容都让他感到安心，就算这只是一时假象，他也不介意在这容易破碎的安稳中多沉浸片刻。他走去浴室，像常人进行普通的晨浴般冲洗了身体，洗浴过程中他还是有些头晕目眩，但这异样感带来的影响依然停留在可控范围内。他在清洗自己时仔细检查了全身，绝大部分他留有印象的伤损处都并无大碍了，考虑到他所错失的时间跨度，这变化也不算离奇。

然而你是……他在擦拭身体时感到抱歉，小声嘟囔着说了句“辛苦了”。待到他换上干净衣物向门口迈去时，他留意到浴室门的内侧贴了另一张字条。 _如果C.C.不在屋子里，给她去一通电话，在她到达之前找点东西把自己的胃给填上。我不确定它具体歇工了多久，但应该不会太长，所以也不用过于担心消化问题。_ 朱雀眨了眨眼，掂量了一下自己的胃部感受，决定从比较安全的速食粥开始。在回去卧室拿手机之前，他先进厨房转悠了一道，冰箱门上出现了第三张字条，就像是孩提时代某种一环扣一环的解谜游戏。

_如果你想知道你错过了哪些要紧事，这些我还是规规矩矩列在手机备忘录里了，在电脑里也存了档。等你确保自己意识清醒且活动能力正常的时候，还请你紧急补补课。_

他似有所感地走回房间里，在翻找那件通讯工具时不甚意外地发现了新的线索。第四张字条贴在手机背后，而手机屏幕上头显示的未接来电和未读信息数量都没有达到令人焦躁的程度。他依照指示给C.C.去了电话，同时意识到自己应该往喉咙里倒些水。C.C.说她就在附近，最多不过十分钟就能赶到。他在挂断第一通电话后回到厨房，把热好的速食粥端到餐桌边，开始处理另一些遗留问题。

_不要断开对外通讯。虽然最近没什么特别重要的日程安排，一些小事错过了也就错过了，但我也不能保证不会再出现什么突发事故。_

手机背后的留言条是这样写的。未接来电和未读信息最早只到三天以前，所以这就是他的身体实际停止活动的时长。“你在搞什么呢？”朱雀小声咕哝道，“不，你是怎么做到把我弄醒的……还是说果然……”他晃了晃脑袋，早先压抑在心头的不安又回来了。他的胃部不适地抽动了一下，大概和他刚刚填充进去的食物质量没有很大关系。

手机上能够寻找到的遗留事务不算多，天气也不算好，整栋屋子弥漫在阴惨惨的昏暗中，叫他抬头四顾时稍稍有些恍惚。他盘算着晚些时去私人电脑上检查一下邮箱和文件夹，在把碗放入水池时在龙头上发现了第五条留言，这次的留言比前几条都短，也让他猛然一个哆嗦，摆脱了一点儿残余下来的昏沉感而彻底清醒了。

_还有，停止像个傻瓜似地对着空气自言自语。很不幸，现在你说什么我也没法听见了。_

“……你。”

沉睡许久的男人瞪着那张便签，笔划歪斜，草草写就，仿佛过于匆忙或已然使不上力。他迟滞许久才将它扯落下来，在手中翻覆了几次想寻找到更多，而后在渐渐冷静下来后缓慢地抓住自己的心口。先前的晕眩感又回来了，这回大概不是关乎他睡了多长的问题。真奇怪，他想，明明就是那么晚才得以实现的愿望，明明此前没有它的存在自己也能过得不错，为什么会在已然适应那份恩赐的存在后因为再度失去而感到难过呢。

他沉下心来，尝试着去进行感应。冥冥中某种温柔依偎着他的精神的存在的确消失了，好像自虚空中骤然多出了一块缺失的痕迹，不至于形成新的空洞，只是将曾经短暂填补过的空洞又暴露出来了。宛如抽离去了一部分空气、一道影子，再没有驳杂的烦闷，也没有笼罩在心头的平稳满足。感受上的差异过于微妙，但即使他无法很好地表述出具体哪方面不太对劲，却也渐渐确信那个一度依托在自己身上的幽灵是当真离去了。

之后他拖沓着脚步回到起居室，跌在沙发上时留意到桌几边缘粘贴着第六张字条。这回的字小了不少，密密叠叠撑满并不宽裕的纸面。他在辨认上头的文字时毫无征兆地记起梦境的尾声，一个身影远远离去，留下一个微笑的同时涣散在光里。他的指尖无法触及云层、雾气与离去的幻影，只得落在行句的末尾，点在一个顿落的句点上。

_既然醒来了，就负担起本来就已经轮到你担负的职责吧。接下来我没法随时随地关注你的动向了，也不能每分每秒都监管你的生活。被幽灵黏着的日子不太好过吧？我也这么觉得，现在你可以和那段日子说再见了。_

“怎么又是你在自说自话啊。”朱雀忍不住出声抱怨道。明明已经有许久未见过那个人仍然生动的脸孔了，但他几乎能想象出那个人亲口道出那些话语时轻描淡写的模样，鲜活真实如抬起视线便能迎上一双深紫眼睛，安静地投来告别前最后的一瞥。他深呼吸了数次，以为自己需要更为漫长的时间去叫翻涌的心绪逐渐沉淀下去。门铃在这时响起了，他不得不起身走去玄关，并在大门背后发现了最后一则留言。

_保重。可别太想念我啊。_

他在开门的一瞬迎上了一个正冲着他脸的手机摄像头，这叫他有些错愕，并下意识地抬起胳膊挡住了自己。随后他才听到一阵并不陌生的笑声，困惑地放下手来看见站在门口笑得有些气喘的恶劣魔女。他的脑子里乱作一团，不知道该对她的反应进行质疑，还是直接询问她为什么突然来这一出。C.C.咳嗽了一声，总算止住笑并向他晃了晃手机。“不好意思，你的表情真的很精彩。不在场的家伙错过就太可惜了。”她轻快地说，“幸好我早有准备。”

随后她从他身边挤入门扉，迅速蹬掉轻便板鞋并熟练地踩上棉拖，卸下肩包提在手中向屋里去了。朱雀皱眉思索了片刻，不确定地看向她，以为自己出现了什么不必要的误会。“对不起，‘不在场’是指……？”

“哼——嗯。”C.C.拉长了声音，“你要是早一天清醒过来，我还得找个人带你出门，或者哄你自己出门兜兜风。如果要找人的话，我看卡莲就不错。她正处在想揍人又不好意思对某个不太方便挨揍的人揍下手的阶段里，应该很乐意拿你撒撒气。”

“早一天有什么区别吗？”

“早一天那家伙还在用呼吸器，而且还处在观测期里。昨晚他才顺过气来，好在身体别的零部件也没出什么毛病，之后就从医疗区转移到离你更近的地方了。除了嗜睡、容易乏力和没办法长时间自由行动之外，他看上去还挺好的，这些小麻烦应该再适应一阵也就解决了。”魔女背朝着他说。朱雀随着她一路回到起居室，手里还捏着最后一张没来得及塞入衣兜的便签，逐渐意识到她的表现好像过于悠闲了，没见一丁点儿沉痛的迹象。她说的话则让他一阵云里雾里，即使隐隐有了猜测、心头一阵剧烈弹动也不敢真正确信。“不过在他解决行动问题之前，恐怕得跟娜娜莉同款轮椅相伴一阵。”C.C.又补充道，“从来没动用过的骨骼和肌肉系统是这样需要时间来协调和磨合的。”

“等等——什么？谁？”朱雀瞪着她看，“你到底是在说……”

“啊呀，我还得去问轮椅什么时候才能送来。”C.C.自顾自地念叨道，蜷回沙发座中支着下颌想了一会儿才重新看向他，“上下楼的部分就麻烦你了，或者还是让他换到楼下住？现在是他自己坚持待在上头，好像是因为他还想多瞒你一会儿来着。至于为什么我就不知道了，可能是避免在被你闯门的时候毫无准备吧？”她翻了翻眼皮，意味深长地仰起头，目光定格在上方，嘴角古怪地一撇。“毕竟也可以说是久别重逢，想要在重逢后的第一眼留个好印象也情有可原。该怎么说他才好呢，要面子这点还真是一点儿都没变。”

还没酝酿好情绪就被扰得乱七八糟的男人随着她看向天花板，缓慢地意识到她是在暗示什么。他重新看向她，见她嚅动嘴唇拼出一句不带恶意的嘲弄。别愣着了，有人耍你来着。她这样告诉他，而没有替他解释任何缘由，也没有告诉他最后的谜底。她摊开手臂，轻轻勾起指尖向上。而他终于恍恍惚惚地将留言纸塞入衣袋，讶异于自己心跳的速率。

“去吧，骑士大人。”那魔女说，目光陡然柔和了许多，声音里则裹入了无奈的喟叹，“去拾回你还保有自己的名字时最后的忠诚吧，去到他面前，并向他复命——他真的等你很久、很久啦。”

 

他想起自己在无人之处的漫步。踩过潮湿的滩涂，踩过砂石与断裂的枝杈，踩过平展开来的石径，或一道向前的阶梯，叫他向上攀爬或向下跌落。不再有疯长的枝叶与藤蔓了，也没有宽大沉重被扯住边角的披风。他登上楼梯抵达二层，又踏过空荡荡的过渡段，里间的房门闭拢着。他的足尖触及门板，怔然站立许久，踌躇着将手掌放在门上，小心如触碰古老斑驳的石纹。

门页滑开的一刻他深吸了一口气，而后便滞住了呼吸。这一日的阳光很是薄弱，自阴灰天空映入的仅有冷而无色的微光，从高处的窗口铺散下来，笼在床铺之上，却不知怎地为他眼见的图景奇妙地镀上了一层浅银光辉。有人倚靠在床头半坐半卧，腿上平展开泛黄的书页，笔尖点在纸页边角做着圈释，闻声而抬头向他顾望过来。宛如印刻在时光间隙中定格的一幕，本应早早逝去、又被翻找回来，从削尖的清瘦面廓到深邃眼睛都别无二致，比之幽灵更为凝实，比之死者更为生动。那个人微笑起来时便不似人偶了，眼瞳中跳曜着一丝抑制不住的欣喜，眼角藏匿起柔和阴影，整张面容都鲜活起来，从定格的图幅中跳脱而出。

“我不是说了吗，不用太想念我的。”他轻声道。

朱雀向前走了一步，又走了一步，手掌脱离开门框边缘时险些踉跄跌绊，稳住重心后哼出一声含糊不清的鼻音。“……我怎么知道你是这个意思。”他哑着嗓子说，甚至忘记了自己应当立即开口索要更为具体的解释。复生的死者向他眨了下眼，适时搁下笔杆合拢书本，推放在床沿的低矮柜面上，随后微微蹙眉作思索状。

“该怎么说呢，虽然是别人做的替代品，不过实际用起来还算不错。”那个鲁路修模样的人说，每多一句话便更不似伪劣赝品，每多吐出一个音节便更令人确信他本来的身份。他拍了拍自己的脸颊，皱起鼻子扮了个不特别歪曲的怪相。“还是拿回自己的模样比较自在啊，就是适应期不太好过。我的意思是，本来能用别人的身体活蹦乱跳，现在突然变成这么副弱不禁风的状态……不准说我本来就弱不禁风。”他严厉地声明道，待到来人真靠近了床铺忽而又显得有些紧张，面带忐忑地揉了几下自己的喉咙，“对了，我说话的声音会不会很奇怪？听上去有哪里不对吗？”

“不，很好。”朱雀慢慢地说。他渐渐恢复了正常呼吸的能力，只是嗓音依然干涩嘶哑。但这不要紧，这不是此刻应当在意的。他侧立在床铺边，从近处确认了那个人不至于太过苍白的皮肤、修长的指节与漂亮的紫色虹膜。“……你看上去很好。”

他躬下身去，尝试触摸对方的手背，确认属于生者的温度是真实存在的，而后慢慢攥紧了对方的手指。他的思绪还是乱糟糟的，一时间无法借助种种细节捋清事情的来龙去脉，所有早有端倪的要素都显得虚幻而苍白、没能被他明确记起，让当下的情景显得更像是陡然降临的奇迹了。也许再晚些，他想，也许等到我愿意弄清事实经过的时候，至于现在——现在他无法真正静下心来。在他怔忪出神的当口，鲁路修清了下嗓子，冲着他微微板起脸。

“事先说好，接下来我要开始给你找麻烦了。”鲁路修说，半是抱怨半是警告地沉着声音，“我可太累了，替你照管了好几个月方方面面的问题，还没过上几天安稳日子就被困回到床上，现在连自己走路都难了。接下来换你照顾我了，也不要求多么精细，至少帮我拿点东西啊递点水啊在我走不动路的时候抱我一把之类的……”

朱雀将身子躬得更低，脚下一滑跪倒在床沿，头脸都埋入拉至对方腿面上的被褥中。在他的呼吸愈发沉闷、且又迸出几声模糊鼻音之际，那絮絮叨叨的抱怨声悄然止住了，不多时便换作轻微叹息，一并到来的还有落在他颈后的抚摸。

“……为什么你又哭了。”那个人的声音说，“至少在这种时候对我笑一笑啊。”

他用力眨了眨眼，将湿润痕迹渗在被单上、被无声无息揩拭了去。在更多抚摸与亲吻落在发窝中、颈上、肩上与还未抬起的脸孔上之前，他哽咽着抱住对方的身躯。他想大声质问也想嚅嗫着道歉，他想再不会有这样的混蛋让自己这么简单地心神动荡了，他在百感交集间慢慢撑起身，愈发用力地收紧手臂，额脸平贴至对方的胸膛上，听得里头的声响平稳有力。一下、一下，重若擂鼓将他击醒，与那远去的、回归的虚幻脚步声相交融了。

“我在笑呢。”他说。


	17. Epilog

“——好痛、好痛痛痛痛……”

在拆除掉外出所需的全套遮障物之后，鲁路修把软帽、围巾、墨镜都丢到一旁，瘫软在坐垫里蜷起膝盖开始叫苦不迭。在努力适应了一阵过后，他好歹算是掌握了对腿部肌肉的控制，终于犯不着长时间赖在轮椅上了，然而下一个问题在于他的皮肤磨损状态和新生儿无异，一双脚嵌在再怎么柔软的鞋子里，行走时间稍长都会难以忍受。这当然不及替某人做复健时正儿八经的伤损难受，但在骤然懈怠下去之后，他允许自己多耍一下脾气。就此C.C.只是翻了他一个白眼，看似对他的抱怨无动于衷。

“自己把脚底重新磨出一层茧来就不会痛了。”她冷漠道，“你都多大了，差不多也该停止向人撒娇了吧，哪怕你是故意要耍他也差不多收敛一点。”

“我也不是要他抱着或背着我走全程啊，何况当事人都没跟我提出异议，你在这里操什么心。”鲁路修咕哝道，转头向所谓的当事人扬起一个笑脸，“对吧，朱雀？”

枢木朱雀不置可否地耸起肩膀，也没多说话，只是坐到他身边替他揉捏起酸痛的腿脚。C.C.响亮而嫌恶地“啧”了一声，摇着头离开了他们的视野范围。

他们在晚饭后才重新碰上头。考虑到鲁路修的手部动作还不够稳当，在这时候下厨并不是很明智，这些时日来的食物来源主要依赖于外带。他独自出现在起居室当中，收走摆放在C.C.面前的空披萨盒。她嘲笑他这会儿就不需要别人无微不至地照管着了，而他沉吟片刻后道出了答案。

“只要让他把注意力放在满足我的需求这件事上，他就没空想些乱七八糟的事情了。”他这么解释道。有关于早先的败北是否算失职，有关于意外甩脱给别人的伤势担负，以及另一些关于身份处置的问题——枢木朱雀很可能被其中任意一项或多项给困住，而且恐怕很难通过自我或旁人的疏导来迅速解决。与其让他想着想着就绕进死路，不如叫他别太深究或干脆没空去深究。鲁路修自认将道理讲得很明白了，然而C.C.嗤笑了一声，不太客气地抬手指向他的鼻尖。

“你是在担心他瞎想吗？”她说，“我还以为这是为了防止你自己胡思乱想呢，能够从他那里获得安全感就犯不着怀疑自己活过来的动机了之类的。”

“……不好意思，我觉得这动机听上去更有问题了。”鲁路修说，“所以拜托别跟我深入聊下去。”

C.C.又白了他一眼，并在他谴责她的卫生习惯时转过头去，用手掌和抱枕压住了耳朵。

 

真要说有什么放不下的心头患，大抵还是有的。不是关于自我认知或是往后的去路，不是那些可以慢慢斟酌思量的事情。死而复生这种难能可贵的体验足以让人看淡许多琐事，并将另一些想得更加通透。然而在亟待入眠的深夜或光亮未至的清晨，他会记挂起一些更为脆弱单薄的遗憾，可真要追究下去又不见得是什么好事。就像枢木朱雀自身所拥有的那个再未启用过、宛如从未出现过的Geass，他自己已经不甚在意了，但在鲁路修贴近他的身躯时，偶尔还是会思及凝固在记忆中的某个夏日。

在摇曳树影中，在漫长石径上，在属于孩提时代的梦境深处。鲁路修在闲暇时靠近自己曾依附过的那具身躯，抚摸那人的眼眶轮廓，望进一片苍绿深处，又不禁为自己的作为莞尔。他以为当前的生活还与尘埃落定之间差着一步，那一步并不根源于外界，与未被清扫干净的蛰伏势力无关，与再三发来通讯请求追问这些时日的事态变化的娜娜莉无关。那一步关乎他们两人，在他浮游于睡梦边缘时隐约露出一丝可被探寻的端倪，然而机会总是转瞬即逝，待他有意识地想去抓住时便消失不见了。

然后、或许是在某一次彼此亲吻过才安然入睡的夜晚，他终于又寻觅到那一道微妙的缝隙，能够依偎到别人的灵魂旁侧，悄然步入更为神妙的地域。他在星辰光辉中前去，身畔有不安分的低沉咆哮声。他在向上攀登着、攀登着，逐渐踏至实处，踩着山石铺就的梯阶上行。不知过去多久，他仰起头来，让一团柔和光亮映入眼帘。

有人单手提着灯火，驻足在石台的边缘，让暖光将脚下的路与他自己的模样都一并映出。他的狐面歪在一旁，绘制在上头的精细红纹沉寂着，没有更为神秘诡谲的血色流淌，也没有遮挡住他的面目。他又换回修行时的道服装扮，身上血污已然消失不见，露在外头的部位看似也不剩多少醒目伤痕。他们四目相接的时候，外来的旅人不安定的心绪渐渐柔和下来，没有错过对方脸上错愕的表情。

“你为什么在这里？”居留于此的男孩问道。他提灯的手臂微微颤抖着，连带着灯光也一并摇晃起来。旅人慢悠悠地向上踏步，尝试走到距离他更近的地方。

“我不知道。”旅人说，“但在愿望和梦境交汇的时候，什么事都是有可能发生的。”

“你已经有别的去处了。”男孩说，在他的注视下面露犹疑，还夹带着一丝担忧。旅人渐渐走近了，微笑着颔首致意。

“的确如此。”他解释道，“我想这只是一次偶然的际遇，最迟在天亮之前我就会离去的，所以别太在意。”

“天已经黑了。”男孩说，口吻变得有些生硬，“留给你的时间不算很长。”

他们离得近了，但也不算太近，在几层台阶的差距下恰好让目光平齐。山道两侧的魇鬼声息不算很大，没达到惊心动魄的地步，至此反而沉寂了些。旅人停下脚步，听见山林的呼吸，听见远方无人摆布但自行晃荡作响的沉闷的摇铃。他定定注视着那形貌稚嫩的精神体，一个孩提时代栽种下的梦，因自己的到来而显得惊疑不定，然而那孩子的手中仅提着灯具、而不见那把象征着攻击性的竹刀。他轻叹了一声，胸腔中逐渐被某种柔软情绪充溢胀满了，回荡出一段温暖歌谣。

“你的愿望并不是正确的。”他说，“没关系，我也一样。”

男孩的手臂又颤了颤，外来的拜访者则坦荡荡地扬起一个微笑。“我不会因为这份愿望的存在而心生感激，永远都不会。但我不会再否认它的意义了。”他说，“我不会否认你存在于此的意义。我不会道谢，不会对你说更加好听的话。可是我看见了你想让我看见的一切，你的愿望确确实实成真了。现在我在这里了，我回到你身边了……即使是在那样的世界。”他注视着那张过分年轻的面孔，想着你是能够认知到的、你是已经见证过了。这大概不是很好的用于道歉的方式，然而愿望本就是更为简单纯粹的东西，倘若伤损被抚平了、隐去了，便也无需执着于“谅解”了。

“你知道这意味着什么。”他说。

他微笑着递出自己的手掌。男孩的目光在灯光摇曳下微微闪烁着，忽而迸出一声抽噎似的短促鼻音，但他脸上同时绽开的是一个明亮笑容。他将空余的手掌交付过来，与外来的访客紧紧相握，山道两旁不安分的咆哮声渐渐静了，沉寂下去宛如在白昼中不见踪迹一般。

然后提着灯盏的手臂转向高处，让光亮引领他们一并向上行去，在脚步声一高一低的交错中，逐渐沿石径行入夜色笼罩的山林深处。


End file.
